


serenity

by melonmum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All characters engaging in sexual content are all 18+, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armin is a boxer, Car Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pieck Finger as roomate, Post-Timeskip, Praise Kink, Sex, Switch Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonmum/pseuds/melonmum
Summary: You've had a normal upbringing all your life, however university has taken a toll on you. One day, your roommate, Pieck Finger, pleads you to go to the library to catch up on your assignments, since you're borderline failing. Little did you know that in your little trip to the library will be the day your life changes, when you meet Armin Arlert.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 183
Kudos: 777





	1. intro.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, no one bully me pls. also this chapter isn't nsfw but it will be for the most part ;)

Your life has been pretty normal for the most part. You've had your fair share of friends, had a family that truly cared for you, and though you're single at the moment, you've been in enough relationships to know what and what not to do. Now, however, you go to university and it's not been going well for you. It's pretty obvious that you've been slacking off on your classes, you can see it from your grades. And it's not like you're not dumb or anything, but you've been feeling so unmotivated lately, you just stopped caring.

From time to time, you'd ask your roommate, Pieck, for help, but she has her own issues too, so you don't like to bother her too often. You're very lucky that you got Pieck as your roommate though, since she's definitely made your college social life easier for the most part.

Pieck Finger. She's very reliable, despite being sleep deprived due to her side hustles. She has fair skin, pretty dark-hair and she's someone who you consider very close to you ever since you started university. Ever since you two became roommates, she always invited her friends over, and eventually, you became part of their friend group. In your group of friends, there's you, Pieck, Reiner, Bertoldt, Annie, Porco, and Marcel. Out of all of them, besides Pieck, you're definitely closer to Reiner and Bert. You've always thought Reiner is hot, but you never really thought of him as a romantic interest, he's just attractive as hell, and you guys even joke about it. Porco and Marcel are brothers, and even though you aren't as close to them, you guys get along well.

Then there's Annie. She's the least talkative out of you guys. She just looks like she's in her own world most of the time. You don't think she hates you in particular, she's usually just quiet, nods along, and says a few words once in a while if Reiner and Bert are being stupid. Them three went to the same highschool together, so Annie's bond with them is stronger compared to the rest of your group. So you just figured Annie needs a lot more time to get close to people.

-

Since your grades are dropping like crazy, Pieck pushed you to go to the library to catch up on school work. Easy for her to say, she's practically free all weekend for the first time in a long time, meaning she's probably going to spend it all with Reiner and the others.

"Come on, you can catch up with us later tonight after you do your school work!! You'll regret it if you don't," Pieck says as she pouts. It's hard to resist her pouts.

"Fine, fine," you groaned as you start to get ready to go to the library.

"Love ya! We'll be waiting!" Pieck said, waving to you as you walk out of the door.

Pieck can seem to be the pushy type, but that's how she shows her affection and you appreciate that a lot.

-

You walked in the library and you're already sighing in boredom. You went to one of the computer labs, picked a spot and sat down. You looked around the room to see whoever else was spending their time in a cooped up library instead of having fun outside. There's only a few people there, and among them, there's these two people in the corner, bickering. So much for being quiet. One of them has short brown-blondish hair up to their shoulders, and the other one is a tall, dark-haired man with a bowl cut.

"Can they keep it down? My god." you thought to yourself. Luckily, you brought a pair of earbuds so you don't have to hear all the bickering.

About an hour passes and all you could think about is how you'd rather be with your friends, but instead you're stuck in the library, in the middle of a Friday night. You've barely accomplished anything important for the past hour and the exit sign is practically calling for you, but you had to tell yourself no. No, because Pieck's words kept lingering in your mind.

"You'll regret it if you don't!" echoes in your head, as the temptation of giving up on school takes over you. She wasn't wrong though, and the last thing you want is to fail your classes, so you decided to take her words to heart and you finally started to do your work seriously so you can get out of there as soon as possible.

Another 30 minutes pass and you suddenly feel a tap on your shoulder. You took off your earbuds and looked over. It was a blonde man with an undercut, and he has ocean blue eyes. He was sitting next to the empty seat beside you, and due to your self dilemma, you didn't notice him sit near you. But jeez. He's so handsome. He was wearing a crewneck with a collar under it. His bottoms were wide legged jeans and as you scan his face further, you see a dangly shiny earring on his left ear. You realize you've been staring for too long, since he started to blush.

"Oh my- i'm so sorry, you probably think I'm a creep-" You said as you nervously laughed and looked away from his face.

"No, no! You're all good haha! Sorry if I interrupted you. I just wanted to ask if you have a phone charger," He says as he points to his phone, indicating that it's dead.

Luckily, you have the same phone brand as him, so you reach for your charger in your backpack and hand it to him.

"Ahhhh, thank you so much!" He said in a grateful tone.

"Oh yeah I didn't catch your name-"

You tell him your name.

"What a cool name! My name is Armin. Armin Arlert." Armin. Why does that sound familiar?

Either way, you didn't think about it any further, so you just smiled at him and went back to doing your school work.

-

A few more hours pass and you realize the library is about to close. You and Armin are the only ones left in the computer lab by this time, and as you're packing up your things, Armin stands in front of you and hands you your charger.

"Again, thank you so much!" Armin exclaims.

"Hehe, no worries," You answer.

"It's pretty late, do you want to walk together to our dorms? That is if you live in one-"

"Yeah I do, and sure!" You answer with a cheesy smile. You're not really the type to walk with people you don't know, but Armin seems like a genuine guy, so you take the offer. 

You two walked out of the library and he started to make small talk. It was less awkward than you thought since you two both engaged in the talking. You find out a bit about his friends, Eren and Mikasa, who supposedly means a lot to him. You find it endearing, how sweetly he talks about his friends.

As you two were chatting, you keep finding yourself glancing at him. His Sapphire eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he talks, his beautiful smile, his _serene_ tone as he speaks about god knows what. To be honest, you didn't even really listen to what he was saying, you just found him mesmerizing to look at. You catch some of the things he says from time to time, such as the time when him and his friends went to the beach on their last day of senior year of highschool.

Your daydreaming was soon interrupted by Armin himself when he asks, "So which building do you live in?"

"Building 8," You say, quickly turning away your gaze away from him, hoping he didn't notice you staring at him. 

"Ahh good, we're both going in the same direction, i'm in the building across from you," he said as he turns to you and grins.

From the little time you've spent with Armin, you feel so safe with him. You've literally only known him for a few hours and yet, he makes you feel secure.

You two have a conversation about how dumb certain classes are until you both stand in front of your dorm building. You don't want this to end yet. It feels like it's only been 5 minutes, but you guys probably talked for about 30. However, you had to let it go because you barely even know this guy, and attaching yourself like this is dangerous for you mentally.

"This is my dorm building so uhm," You fidget awkwardly.

"Ahh alright. See ya around!" He waved as he turned around to walk to his building.

You went inside your dorm building, feeling disappointed that you were too much of a pussy to ask for his socials. It's not like you've never talked to a boy, this isn't middle school. You have no idea why a random boy you met in the library is making you feel this way, but on the brighter side, at least you got a lot of your school work accomplished.

-

You went inside your room and Pieck isn't here. Figures. She's definitely with Reiner and the others. Normally, you would ask Pieck where they're hanging out so you can catch up to them, but you're so mentally drained and plus, Armin has been in your head rent free. If you ever bring this up to them, they will definitely tease you, and Reiner and Bert will never shut up about it. You don't mind telling them your secrets, but you decide that you'd rather not deal with all the teasing tonight, so you change into your pajamas, and lay on your bed.

"Maybe I'm just tired and in desperate need of someone to talk to, no big deal." you thought to yourself as you fall asleep.


	2. lust. (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i referenced the fanfic, 7 minutes, by attackonfics, so i didn't copy them at all, it's just a crossover :,) i changed some deets but yeah enjoy lol

It's been a week since you first met Armin, and you've pretty much forgotten about it. You felt like you were overreacting, since again, he's just a random guy u met at the library and you were feeling miserable at the time, so you really appreciated him for walking and talking with you. But you swore to yourself to not get attached to men you don't know due to past experiences, so you eventually forget about him.

One of these days, you were sitting on the couch, scrolling through your phone with your earbuds in, when you feel someone hug you from behind. You didn't even have to turn around to know it's Pieck. And as you turn around you see that she brought Reiner and Bert with her, which is a normal occurrence since your dorm is usually where everyone hangs out.

"Hey Pieck!" you exclaimed as you caress her arm to indicate that you appreciate her hugs. Pieck also shows affection through hugs and cheek kisses and at first you thought it was odd, but now you look forward to it.

"And hey Reiner and Bert-" you say high fiving both of them at the same time.

"Heyyy we didn't see you last time we hung out, we had so much fun without you!" Reiner said, sticking his tongue out at you, trying to make you feel jealous.

You glare at him jokingly and Bert interrupted you before you curse Reiner out by saying "No but really, we missed you! We heard from Pieck you were behind on school?? have you been able to catch up?" Bert asked.

Bertholdt is one of the most genuine guys you know, which is rare especially in university. That's probably why you really enjoyed your time with Armin that night as well.

"YES ACTUALLY! Because Pieck pushed me to do school work, I actually was able to catch up with my missing assignments! it was hard and i was tempted to just fuck it and hang out with you guys but i'm glad i didn't." you said, excitedly.

"Well, I'm happy for ya!" said Bert, high fiving you again. Reiner sportively slapped your back in a proud-ish dad way. He's more on the quiet side when showing affection, but you find it cute.

"See! I told you you won't regret it! Now you can go to the party with us tonight!" Pieck exclaimed as she sits down on the couch next to you.

"A party?? Who's party?" you ask, genuinely curious on the offer.

"It's at a frat house, and the head of the house is holding a party there- some guy named Jean. Reiner and Bert know him personally so I trust them that there won't be any fools in the party," Pieck says as she looks over at the kitchen.

You look over as well and see Reiner and Bert rummaging around the kitchen looking for snacks. You don't say anything but you and Pieck just roll your eyes together. 

You look back at Pieck and say, "Well i'm pretty much free all weekend, so yeah i'll go!" you've been looking for something fun to do anyways, so this is a good opportunity, especially since you haven't hung out with Pieck and the others for a while now. They all have their problems to deal with too.

Even though you and Pieck are roommates, she works multiple part time jobs so she's pretty much MIA from Mondays to Fridays most of the time. Then she uses the weekends to study and sleep so actually taking the time to go out and hang out is rare. But you can see pieck has had more free time lately, since she's been taking it easy, so you're happy for her.

"We leave in 2 hours so be ready by then!" Pieck said, already on her way to the restroom to get freshened up.

"So where are Annie, Marcel and Porco?" You say as you walk over to Reiner and Bertholdt and playfully pat them in the back.

"Oh well... Porco and Marcel had to go home because they had family issues. They'll be gone the whole weekend. And Annie... Annie doesn't feel too well..." Bert says. Reiner sat on the dining table, eating chips while doing who knows what on his phone.

"Awh, I wish they could've joined since I don't know when I can go to a party again, but anyways, i'm about to get ready too! You guys just do whatever you will-" you say already walking towards your room.

"We know," Reiner says, rolling his eyes sarcastically, eyes still on the phone. You flick him off before closing the door to your room.

-

You've had your fair share of going to university parties, but you haven't been to a frat party. You aren't too nervous though, since Pieck and the guys will be with you in case you get yourself in trouble.

You picked a silky camisole top and distressed mom jeans as your outfit. You would usually pick something on the friskier side, but you're not going to impress anyone but instead to just have fun with your friends. You put on basic makeup to at least make yourself look presentable by applying a bit of mascara, eyeliner, blush and lip gloss on your face.

Since you're done, you just sit on your bed to wait for Pieck to finish in the restroom so you can ask for her opinion. She's better at these things than you are so you like to hear it from her if you look decent enough or not.

You hear the doorknob open and there's Pieck, wearing a light green silk dress. The way the green complements her skin makes her look like a Greek goddess. As she sits down on her vanity, you whistle in a flirty way the way guys do in movies when they see a pretty lady.

She winks then says, "You flatter me too much, anyways going casual tonight? Still hot as always though."

"Yeah, I just wanna take it easy tonight... what about you? Are you trying to impress anyone?" You ask in a curiously-teasing way that made her laugh.

"Haha, you know me hun. I always make sure I look amaze in parties, you never know," Pieck says, implying she's letting loose tonight. Good for her, she deserves it.

-

About an hour passes of you just scrolling through your phone in your room, when Pieck suddenly tells you that it's time to go. You get out of the room and see Reiner and Bert sitting on the couch, arguing about sports or whatever it may be.

"Time to go goofballs!" Pieck says as she walks towards the door to reach for her heels.

"Wow. You guys look great!" Bert says with a corny smile.

"Hehe thanks Bert!" you tell him with a huge grin.

"Awhhh, thank you sweetie!" Pieck says as she reaches her arm to give Bertholdt a side hug. "You're not gonna say anything Reiner? How rude." Pieck pouts. Again, her pouts are irresistible so Reiner rolled his eyes and says,

"Yeah yeah you look good. whatever. You two took way too damn long," Reiner complained jokingly. If he wasn't joking, Pieck will go mom mode and will scold him, so he never complains about trivial matters around her.

"Then what are you waiting for? We're ready so let's go," you say as all of you go out of the door.

-

The walk to the party wasn't too long. It took you guys about 15 minutes, then you reached the front. Wow. The whole house is so grande, even for a frat house. Before you could drool over the house any longer, Pieck pulls your hand to guide you to the gate. Next to the gate, you see a brown-blondish haired man with a shag mullet. What a hottie. He was wearing a white shirt where you can see his muscles radiate and grey sweatpants that complemented his waist well.

You see Reiner and Bert hug the man and he lets you all in, smiling at you and Pieck as you two walk in.

There were a ton of people in the house, people dancing and drinking left and right and you pass all of them, almost losing Pieck and the guys in the process. You eventually get to the bar area and Reiner and Bertholdt goes towards the bartender and does a handshake with them. The bartender has short blonde hair and Pieck seems to know him too as she goes to hug him.

"COLT! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!" Pieck shrieked as she tightly hugs him.

"AHAHA hey Pieck, i'm so glad to see you here!!" he says, almost struggling to breathe. He then glances towards you while smiling and goes up to you to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Colt! i've heard a lot about you from Pieck! Sorry if she's giving you a lot of stress, that's just her personality" he says jokingly, and Pieck punches him in the shoulder playfully.

"See what I mean?" Colt says as he tries to laugh the pain away. Pieck must've punched him hard. She is pretty strong. You've seen her slap Bert's hand off once when you guys were playing poker, and he winced from the pain.

"Yeah! nice to meet you Colt," you say as you chuckle with him to relieve the embarrassment for him.

You sit on one of the bar stools and you start to take shots. Pieck, Reiner and Bert seemed to be chatting with other people they know so you just left them alone. You end up chatting with a few people you know too, like Ymir and Historia, the couple you met in one of your classes.

So much for spending time with your friends, but you can handle yourself.

You start to get a bit tipsy so you started dancing with random people and you were genuinely having the time of your life. Then after an hour of dancing and chatting , you got dizzy, so you sat on a random couch and you check your phone to see if there's any texts from Pieck. none. You don't wanna hinder her from having fun so you decide to get up to find some water to sober yourself up a bit. As you get up, you feel someone grab your wrist. You turn around to look at the person.

Blonde hair, blue eyes. Wait. This cannot be who you think it is.

"Armin? that you?" you say, squinting to see better, since your vision started to get blurry from the alcohol.

"AH it is you! i didn't expect you to even remember my name-" he said, grinning. You were tipsy so you didn't even realize that you sat down next to him. You initially didn't think he was the party person type, considering how he did spend a Friday night in the library, but then again you're not one to talk.

"Do you need help??" Armin asks when he notices that you're losing your balance. His outfit this time is a brown hoodie and beige pants. And goddamn. Those earrings that dangle from his left ear like angel tears.

"Yeah, do you think you could get me a cup of water??" you ask as you plop back down on the sofa.

"Yeah sure, stay here." He says then he breezes through the crowd to get to where the drinks are.

A few minutes later, he came back with a shot glass with brown liquid in it and he handed you a cup of water. As you drink it, you start to feel a bit more sober.

"Ah. much better," you sigh. "So Armin, I didn't think you were the party type, what are you doing here?" you ask, not even thinking of what you just said.

"I'm not a party person haha, but my friends are and they drag me to these parties once in a while. I don't mind though, I usually just chill here by myself." Armin says as he sits down next to you and takes a sip from the shot glass.

Before you could speak back, a man with short silver hair comes out of one of the rooms and comes up to you and Armin. "Ayo, Armin. Do you wanna play 7 minutes with us? Last call- oh. And you can bring your friend too if they want," The man says as he waves at both of you.

"Do you want to play? We don't have to if you don't want to," Armin says as he finishes his drink.

"Oh hell, why not." You shrug and you two follow the silver haired man to the room where the game is being held. As you two come inside the room, a brunette man that has his long hair tied into a bun, comes up to Armin.

"Hey man, you playin?" he says as he pats Armin's back.

"Yeah I guess, it was getting loud out there anyways," Armin says. The brunette man notices you standing besides Armin, and he suddenly says, "Armin, you didn't tell me you had a new girlfr-"

"EREN-" Armin says, blushing. You started to feel flustered too, but you thought Armin looked so adorable all flushed. "Relax man, I was kidding," The brunette man says as he reaches his hand towards yours and shakes it. "Hey, I'm Eren. Thanks for being with my pussy of a friend-" You catch Armin give Eren a death stare as he says those words.

"Don't stare at me like that," Eren says jokingly and starts to headlock Armin and he quickly pushes Eren off and they both start to laugh. "Haha, no we're just friends, but nice to meet ya Eren!" you introduce yourself while giggling to lighten up the awkward air and he smiles back at you. So that was Eren. He was wearing a tank top with jeans, and you also notice his tongue piercing which was kinda hot.

The silver haired boy then stood in the middle of the room and caught everyone's attention by clapping his hands, indicating that the game will start. He starts talking about the rules and makes all the people in the room write their name down on a piece of paper and put it in a hat. The rules are simple, really. Two names are drawn, and those two people have to go in the closet for 7 minutes and do whatever they want.

Several people have gotten their turn and you were starting to get bored, since your name hasn't been drawn. Eventually, Eren's name is drawn along with some other person. They moaned a whole lot in the closet. Bet he was able to give them that good head, you thought to yourself. You wish someone could make you feel that good.

About 30 minutes has passed and your name still hasn't been drawn. You were getting really bored, so you check your phone for any messages from Pieck or the others and still nothing. Reiner and Bert are probably fooling around somewhere and you didn't wanna have to check. Also, Pieck might be having a lot of fun, and you didn't wanna have to interrupt in case, so you decide to not text her.

Armin could tell you were bored, so he whispered to you, saying, "Wanna get outta here? My name hasn't been called either and i'm starting to get bored too, also i think a walk outside will help both of us sober up," He says while making eye contact. Your heart flutters. You don't know if it's the alcohol or what, but it's making you wanna act up.

You whispered back saying, "Sure let's get outta here before one of our names actually gets called." He nods and stands up, holds his hand down towards you to help you up and the two of you get out of the room before someone noticed.

He holds your hand to help you through the huge crowd in the main hall of the house, and god, that did not help your underlying desires. His hand was so warm and soft.

You two finally got out of the house and he lets go of your hand. You and Armin walk out of the gate and as the music fades out, he asks,

"So how'd you end up at the party?"

"Oh. My friends asked me if I wanted to go and I agreed since I was free all weekend anyways..." you say as you sigh in relief because of the fresh air.

"Ahh that's cool. I just thought you wouldn't be the party type of person," he says, his ocean eyes sparkling against the moonlight.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I go to parties once in a while but I prefer smaller groups," you mumble to him. The alcohol still hasn't left your body.

"You and me both- my friends like parties though so i just go to them when i feel like it, actually i went to this particular one because i'm friends with the host-," he chuckles. Woah, with that hottie near the gate? You nod while smiling and it goes silent as you two feel the night breeze while strolling. You can tell he's feeling a bit drunk too, but he's able to hold himself up better than you since he's only had a few shots.

Oh how you want to kiss him so bad. You've never really made the first move, but just this once, you want to feel armin's plump lips. Maybe it's the alcohol in you, but you really want to feel his touch. You two are alone and this couldn't be the more perfect timing. If he rejects you then that's that, you can move on, but if he doesn't...

After a few minutes of silence between you and Armin, you stopped overthinking and you grab his hoodie to pull him into a passionate kiss. You see his eyes widen, but he doesn't pull away. You eventually pull away from him after a few seconds and you wait for his reaction, which kinda scared you since he went quiet for a bit.

"Uh- i'm- why did you do that??" Armin asks flustered and he starts to turn red.

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot I just-"

He grabs your face and kisses you again. He pulls away from you and you just stood there, appalled that he went in for a kiss again. You felt confused since you thought you made him uncomfortable.

"Sorry- I just found that really hot and my first instinct told me to kiss you back" he says, while blushing. You found that so adorable. The way he got so flustered when he realized what he did. His tone suddenly changed to a bolder one. "Do you wanna continue this? or was that just a-"

"Oh hell yeah." You interrupt before he could finish his sentence. He smirks. Shit, that only turned you on. You didn't expect him to want more, but deep down, you were happy that he did. 

You realize that you two are on the sidewalk and he notices this too when he says,

"Well my car is parked close to here, if you want to-"

"Armin. let's go," you interrupt. He then grabs your arm and you two run to his car, which took seconds.

His car was parked outside a nearby restaurant, which was already closed since it was pretty late. At least you wouldn't have to worry about people seeing. He unlocks his car, opens the driver's door, reclines the seat and pulls you in with him and you two start to make out intensely with you on his lap.

You open your mouth to invite his tongue and wow, ain't he the master of making out. It's literally perfect. He's so gentle, but still dominating you.

While making out, you two part and a string of saliva comes out. You take his hoodie off him and he's wearing a black shirt under it. You start to touch his chest, and you feel his abs through them. As you pull his shirt off, he starts to take your top off too. He then found the clasp of your bra and threw it somewhere in the car. Then he suddenly started to suck on your tits. You start to moan and whimper then he suddenly stops.

You two make eye contact and you notice his eyes. They're so gorgeous, the street lights reflecting on them, making you feel even more intoxicated as if you aren't already from the alcohol.

"You're so beautiful," he says then he starts to lick your left nipple and play with your right one.

"Mhhmph, keep going please..." you whimper while lightly grabbing his hair. As he plays with ur boobs, you feel his erection growing and bulging through his beige colored pants. You start to tease him by rubbing his clothed cock and he starts to whimper. Fuck. That's so sexy.

He took his lips off your chest and started to take off his pants and underwear, and so did you. Now you two are butt ass naked, in Armin's car, who you haven't known for that long, but forget that. All that matters is that he's here with you. Even if you two aren't completely sober, you will never forget about this. You're in university after all. If this ends up being a one time thing then yolo, but deep down, you want this to be more, even though you know this is a dangerous feeling.

You start to feel his bulge grow directly to your pussy lips and he smirks at you again. He suddenly pushed you down the seat so now he's on top and he reaches in the driver's compartment for a condom. Wow, he's prepared, you wonder how many times he's done this in the car for him to have one ready to go.

"I promise I'm not a fuckboy- Eren always borrows my car and he forgets these, it's really embarrassing for him," he says, completely reading your mind.

Before he could put the condom on, you start to rub the tip of his penis and he starts to moan.

"ahmm oh god," he says as he groans and his voice deepens. That only caused you to go feral and switch spots with him again so you could kneel under the driver's wheel and suck him. You start to lick his tip, and slowly bob your head further down his length. Armin is panting, tilting his head back and he starts to hold your hand, which is his way of showing how good you're making him feel. Among this however, you couldn't stop thinking about how toned his body is. It's like the gods themselves sculpted this man.

"Ahhh baby you're so good, but i'm going to have you stop." he says as he pulls his cock from your mouth and puts the condom on. He wanted more, but he's not letting himself cum until he's inside you. He then switches positions, so now you're below him again. Those dangly earrings sparkling as he topples over you. It's making you extremely wet. He sees your leaking pussy and he decided to tease you by sliding his finger on your pussy lips, which made you shudder and whimper his name.

"Ah- Armin please just go in-" before you could finish your sentence, he slams into you, making your eyes roll back.

"Are you okay?" he asks while laughing lightly to soothe the air.

"Y-yeah i'm good ahah" you say, still trying to adjust in his length. His laughing did help you ease around his dick.

He has you in missionary style and he waited a few seconds to let you adjust to his length. After that, he started to move a steady pace while moaning and touching you all over, from your chest, your ass, to your hips and wow did that feel good. You keep whimpering curses and he kisses your lips and gives you hickeys while he pounds into you.

Your hands are on his abs, feeling him. then you place them on his back, scratching him, which probably made marks, but it's only driving him to go faster. He starts to hit your g-spot the harder he slams into you and you screamed.

"Good. You're doing so well baby mmm," he says, praising you.

"Please- ah i'm- so close-" and as you say that, he suddenly stops.

"Not yet," he pants as he starts to make out with you again, still inside of you. You were in ecstasy. The fact that you're sleeping with someone who you barely know is absurd enough, but you feel so drunk from the alcohol and his dick that you didn't care anymore.

After a few minutes of making out, he starts to move again, this time slower but deeper and more powerful to the point where he hits your cervix.

"Armin i- i'm- ahh" you squirt on his cock, but he didn't stop. He only went faster and deeper and you start to feel your orgasm build up again.

"Pleaseee- too- good ahh" you whimper out. You aren't a virgin by any means, but the way this man just fills you up and makes you feel complete. You definitely won't be able to walk properly tomorrow.

"Ahh shit you're so tight mmmm" he moans as you start to feel his dick twitching in which he feels you up from your ass to your titties, playing with them. You tighten around him and he starts to moan each time he thrusts in you. He slams into you a few more times until you two come at the same time, moaning each other's names.

"Baby, you did so well..." Armin says while still panting and you whimper in response.

You two are a panting mess. He doesn't pull himself off you and instead tilts your chin to make out with you and honestly, you could do that forever. The way his plump lips feels on yours, it's really addicting.

After a few minutes, he eventually pulled himself off you, then takes the condom off him, ties it and throws it in the trash can near the front passenger's seat. He grabs tissues from the driver's compartment and helps you clean up your body and the seats. You two start picking up each other's clothes and start to put it back on, only this time he hands you his hoodie

"You must be cold and your top is kinda thin so-" he said while rubbing the back of his neck. You put his hoodie on.

"I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable with the fact that i just grabbed and kissed you," you say, actually feeling guilty, even though he literally just annihilated your hole.

"Did you really think i would sleep with you if i wasn't into it? I don't usually just sleep around, but I thought you were interesting so i just wanted to explore something new," he lightly chuckles. He's right. you shouldn't worry about it.

"So do you want me to drop you off to your dorm or-"

"Nah, i think i'd rather stay with you." you say and you see his sweet smile form in his mouth. He positions himself so that he's below you, and you cuddle with him. He caresses your back and you two eventually drift off to sleep.

You specifically told yourself you wouldn't get attached again, but now you don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mentioned in the first paragraph about how y/n doesn’t wanna get attached to *men*. i said men because armin is a man. this is not implying that y/n is straight. that is up to you, the reader, to decide. i want to make this fanfic as readable as possible for everyone so if you have criticism for me about anything (like for example, pre determining y/n’s appearance) pls comment.


	3. doll. (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, i will try to update this fic at least once a week.

**The next morning after you slept with Armin**

You wake up sore, and you find yourself wrapped around Armin’s arms. It took you a few blinks to realize what you did with him last night. Oh gosh. The more you recall, the more you start to feel embarrassed for yourself because of the way you just threw yourself at him. You quickly open the car door and you try to get out to stretch, but instead you fail and almost drop to your knees. Before that could happen though, Armin caught you and helped you up. Damn he’s fast. Those “instincts” of his sure are sharp.

“Woah, be careful,” Armin says, holding you by the arms. He helped you balance yourself and you stand in front of him. 

“Sorry-”

“Why do you keep apologizing? It’s fine and if you’re still worried about what I truly felt yesterday, I chose to sleep with you, so please don’t blame yourself,” He says gently, rubbing his eyes from his sleep. The way he’s just able to read you like a book, it’s really impressive.

“Thank you…” You say, running out of words to say because what do you even say after that? Now you felt even more guilty because he probably thinks you regret what happened between you two. But you don’t. In fact, you wanted more. You check your phone for the time and realize that it’s around 11 am. Then you see over 10 missed calls from Pieck, 3 from Reiner and 5 from Bertholdt. Shit. You got so fed up in your own desires, you forgot about them.

“Hold up Armin, I have to call my roommate real fast,” You say with a nervous smile. He nods and goes on his phone too. You call Pieck and she quickly picks up. 

“WHERE ARE YOU??” She screams worriedly, like how a mom would.

“Pieck. I’m okay, please don’t worry about me I’m just with my-” You look back at Armin and you hesitate to say his name. He seems to be calling someone too, so you go back to listening to Pieck.

Before you start to make up excuses, she interrupts you. “WAIT. wait. DID YOU HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT?” She screamed out, but this time her tone was more excited. You sigh in relief. 

“Pieck, I’ll tell you the deets later, be right back,” You say as you notice that Armin ended his call and is waiting for you to finish yours.

“YOU BETTER. OMG ANYWAYS I’LL SEE YOU LATER YOU HOTTIE, I HAVE NEWS TOO” She exclaims and hangs up on you. You’re just glad she isn’t mad at you. You hate having to worry her, she has enough things to deal with. Pieck has lost her mother early in her childhood and her father is terminally ill, so she works as many jobs as she can to be able to pay for her father’s medication. You applaud her for still being able to have a smile on her face, considering how many responsibilities she has. And you appreciate her greatly for even having the time to worry about you.

You turn off your phone and Armin comes up to you saying, “I’m guessing you need to go back to your dorm?”

“Yeah haha, I hate making her worry so uhh… do you think you can drop me off to my dorm?” You say, looking down on the ground. You really don’t want to ask him for any more favors, but you can barely even stand, let alone walk.

“Sure, I was actually just about to stop by mine too because my roommate freaked out. It’s unusual for me to stay out all night, so I get where he’s coming from,” He says as he starts to walk towards his car. You follow him while limping and you get in the front passenger’s seat. He starts the car and looks back to his seat to maneuver his car onto the driveway safely. The whole drive was silent. You didn’t know what to say or do, you can’t even look at his eyes.

The supposed five minute drive felt like it went on for hours. When he finally pulls up in front of your dorm building, you look at him and open your mouth to speak but he interrupts you before you could say a word.

“Hey… Just so you know, even if we weren’t completely sober last night, I had a great time with you.” Armin says while making eye contact with you. You honestly can’t tell what you’re feeling right now. Good? Bad? Guilty? You’re still contemplating on how to respond when he suddenly brings his phone towards you and looks away while blushing. And you see the contact keyboard, implying that he wants your number. Your heart started to feel warm.

You take his phone and you type your phone number along with your name. You give it back and you smile at him warmly. “Same and I don’t want you to think I regret what we did last night because I didn’t. I had an amazing time with you, Armin.” He then puts his palm against your cheeks and leans in to kiss you deeply. _Woah_. You pull away and you two just smile to each other for what seems like forever. You wish it lasted forever. 

“I’ll text you,” He says and you nod as you open the door to get out of his car. You two wave at each other as he starts to drive towards his dorm building. Your smile hasn’t been big like this for months. 

-

You opened the door to your dorm and you went straight to the couch to lay. Your legs are still kinda sore. Pieck must’ve heard you come in as she shrieks your name. 

“DETAILS. NOW.” She says as she plops on the couch next to your feet. You position yourself so that you’re now sitting next to her, and there she is, looking at you like a puppy dog asking for treats.

“So… okay I met this guy in the library and got acquainted with him. He was at the party as well so long story short, we got drunk and had sex in his car.” You say, looking down on the ground while smiling.

“AND?? HOW WAS IT?”

“It was… amazing.” Your face lights up just thinking about it. Previous worries you’ve had before are long gone now that Armin reassured you.

“I’M SO PROUD OF YOUUU, GIRLY YOU FINALLY LET YOURSELF LOOSEN UP,” Pieck gasps and jumps at you for a tight hug. You started to wince in pain because of the soreness, but hey, it’s Pieck and her hugs are still the best.

“What about you Pieck? Enough about me, how was the party for you?” You say.

“Well hun. You aren’t the only one that got dick last night,” She says. Your mouth opened wide. “So you know the host of the party? Jean-” You nod quickly. “Well, we also got a bit woozy and… we had sex in his bedroom. He dropped me off last night and then he asked me out on a date- EEK,” She says, flailing her arms in the air.

“EEEEK,” You shriek and you two start holding hands like two teenage girls gossiping about boys during a sleepover. 

She then stands up and says, “Well, I’m glad we both had an amazing time at the party, I assured you wouldn’t regret it!” And she’s right, you don’t. If not for her, you probably wouldn’t have met Armin again. Pieck then started to walk towards the kitchen. “Do you want any lunch? I’m making pasta. Then we can watch movies all day!” You smile and nod. You then start to limp towards the restroom to shower and change so you can spend the rest of your day with Pieck.

-

A few days have passed and you and Pieck invited Reiner, Bert, Annie and the two brothers. They usually come over once a week and it’s something you look forward to. They came over at around 7pm, knocked your door, and you let them in. 

“Hey guys!” You say as you let them in. Pieck runs out of the kitchen and comes to hug each one of them. 

Reiner then laughs and says, “Pieck, you literally just saw me the other day-” Bert interrupts him before Reiner says something that can cause him a drop kick and he says, “ANYWAYS, we brought some drinks, you guys wanna play cards?” 

“Bert, sweetheart. Is that even a question?” Pieck asks in an endearing way. Annie and the two brothers are already setting up the table for the drinks and snacks and everyone follows. 

You guys decided to play spoons. Annie shuffles the cards and as you all wait for her to distribute the cards, Reiner looks towards you and asks, “So, where’d you go during the party? Pieck freaked out on me and Bert and told us to call you but you weren’t picking up.” You almost choke on your chips.

Everyone looks at you, waiting for an answer. Even Annie seemed to be interested as she stopped shuffling to wait for your response. You purse your lips, hoping that they’d just drop it.

“Anyways, Porco and Marcel how was-“ Before you could finish your sentence, Pieck pulls your shoulder so she can whisper directly to your ear.

“Come onnn, we’re all friends here aren’t we? You told me,” Pieck whispers to you. You’re significantly closer to Pieck compared to the others, so you’re more comfortable with telling her everything.

“FINE, you guys win. Sorry for making you worry, but I was with someone else after Pieck, Reiner and Bert left me.”

Reiner let out a ‘tsk’ and before he could make fun of you, Pieck nudged your shoulder and teased you by saying, “That wasn’t all- aren’t you missing a huge detail?”

You sigh and say, “Okay okay. I slept with someone. Shocking, we aren’t in high school guys,” you roll your eyes and take a sip from your soda.

Before it got even more awkward Marcel said, “Cool, at least you had fun!” Then you see Porco nod along with him.

“So… who is it? If you don’t mind telling us,” Bert asks, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Well for starters, Pieck also slept with someone-“ You try to change the subject but Reiner interrupts you.

“Okay but you know Pieck, she’s already told us this in the group chat.” Then you see Pieck sitting next to you like an innocent angel. You forgot how much she raved about her new boy toy, Jean, to the group chat. 

You really don’t mind telling them about your personal life, all of you are really good friends, but you and Armin aren’t even official. You don’t wanna say anything that can lead to you or him getting hurt.

“Yeah, now that I think about it, you didn’t mention his name to me either,” said Pieck. 

You then take a deep breath and sigh saying, “His name is Armin.” As you say this, you see Annie’s eyes widen and Reiner and Bertholdt looks at her. 

“Did I say something wrong?” You ask, curious to why they seemed so flabbergasted when you said Armin’s name. Everybody else is just quiet and it stayed like that for what seemed like eternity.

“No, no. It’s not you, that name just sounded really similar to an old friend of ours.” Bert said, then he tries to change the topic. “Spoons guys. I thought we were playing spoons.” Annie starts to shuffle the cards again and everyone starts to chat about some weird TV show about killing titans.

Okay that was odd, you thought to yourself. But you chose to ignore it because maybe it was just a similar name like Bert said. 

The rest of the night went by pretty normally and everyone eventually left at around 11pm. You say goodbye to Reiner and the others and you and Pieck get ready for bed.

At around midnight, you were scrolling through your phone, and suddenly you get a text from an unknown number. 

Unknown number: hey. it’s armin :)

You gasp. You haven’t seen or spoken to him since he dropped you off your dorm a few days ago, so you quickly saved his number then responded.

You: hey :,) how are you?

Armin 👀: nothing much. just studying and going to classes here and there. wbu? how have you been feeling?

You: good… it’s been well. i’ve been taking it easy in terms of school lately so i don’t have much to do :>

Armin 👀: oh well, are you free this thursday night then?

You start to squeal internally. Pieck has fallen asleep because she has early classes the next day so you don’t want to disturb her sleep. You decide to tease him.

You: yes? awh are you asking me out? 

Armin 👀: hahaha yes actually, well kinda. my friend is going on a date this thursday and he asked me to be the third wheel with him because he’s nervous :| 

Armin 👀: i was initially going to refuse but he told me i could bring someone along, and so i wanted to ask if you could come with me? 

You didn’t respond for a good 5 minutes because you were trying to process what he just texted. A date?? No, you and Armin are just going to be there for support, right? Either way, this got you excited, to say the least.

You: yeah sure! what are the details so i can prepare? 

Armin 👀: i will pick you up at around 6pm this thursday. make sure to wear something a bit formal! the food is for free, courtesy of my friend.

You: okay :) see ya then. goodnight <3

Armin 👀: see you, sleep tight ❤️

You heart the message and turn off your phone. Suddenly, you’re wide awake, heart beating, chest heaving. Thursday is in 2 days and you can’t wait.

-

2 days seemed like 2 weeks for you as you wait, but the day is finally here. Thursday. You had classes, so you attended them but luckily you’re free from 3pm onwards. You quickly sprint to your dorm and you start to get ready. Pieck isn’t going to be home until 6pm, which is when Armin picks you up, so you’re alone in the dorm.

You first pick out a dress and you find the perfect one. It’s a dress of your favorite color that has the cutest ruffles as the sleeves. You then get ready by showering and making sure you looked decent. You look at the final result and honestly, it upped your confidence. After checking yourself out, you realize that you still have a few hours until you get picked up so you decided to watch some TV.

A few hours has passed of you just doing whatever, when suddenly you get a text at around 5:50pm.

Armin 👀: hey, are you ready? :)

You: yep, are you outside ?

Armin 👀: yes

You quickly go down the elevator and you see his car right outside your dorm building and he’s outside, looking at his phone. 

“Hey there pretty boy,” you say teasingly while waving, catching his attention. He looked up, waved back and didn’t say anything in response. He looks you up and down and you start to feel heat on your face. 

“You look really cute,” he says shyly while slightly looking away. He, on the other hand, looked so handsome. He had a silver cross earring on his left ear that made his outfit look so much classier. And he’s wearing a full suit with all black from pants, suit jacket to the tie, with a white dress shirt to complement the black. Very simple but still hot. 

“Thank you, you look charming,” You grin and he opens the car door to the front passenger’s seat for you. He then goes around so that he can get in the driver’s seat and he starts the car.

“Music?,” he asks, scrolling through his library.

“Any, I don’t mind.” You say, curious about his music taste. He picks a song then he starts to drive. Even his taste in music is incredible. “Do You Wonder” by khai dreams started playing and you two ended up singing along. 

The whole drive took you probably around 20 minutes and it just consisted of you and him listening to his playlist. It seems like the restaurant is downtown. He parked, then you two walked towards a restaurant that has fairy lights all around it and a huge tree where people dine around in. It’s so gorgeous. Armin stopped walking right in front of the venue and he took out his phone.

You notice Armin texting and then he turns to say, “They’re running a bit late, Jean’s date just got out of their job and he’s picking them up,” Jean? Pieck’s Jean? You suddenly remember how Pieck told you he asked her out on a date but you didn’t know Armin was referring to Jean when he said “friend” nor did Pieck say anything about a double date.

“Jean- the host of that party?” You ask Armin.

“Yes and it looks like they’re here.” Armin says and he points to a black car.

This will be the first time Armin and Pieck will meet, and honestly this coincidence might be the best setting for them to meet anyways.

You see the man with the shag mullet come out of the car wearing a black suit, much similar to Armin’s, and he opens the front passenger’s seat door. There comes out Pieck, in her lovely red velvet dress. 

As her and Jean walk closer towards you and Armin, she notices you and squeals your name as she runs towards you to hug you. 

“Pieck! Why didn’t you tell me your date was today?” You exclaim, excited to see her.

“Hun. More like why didn’t YOU tell me you were going on a date! What a crazy coincidence-“ she then notices Armin next to you and she mouths “is that-“ you nod. She smirks.

“It seems like you girls already know each other, I knew you looked familiar. You walked in with Pieck to the party right?” Jean asks, standing next to Pieck.

“Yes, we’re actually roomies haha,” You say and he reaches his hand towards yours to shake it.

“A friend of Pieck’s is a friend of mine. My name is Jean,” He says while smiling and you tell him your name.

Jean continues. “Anyways, Pieck this is Armin. Armin, Pieck,” The two shakes hands and you all start to walk towards the reservation booth. You all followed the waitress and you sat next to Pieck and in front of Armin. 

You guys ordered food and you ordered your favorite. Then Jean starts to make small talk with you.

“So, how’d you meet Armin?” 

“Well we met at the library a few weeks ago and got to know more about each other from your party-“ You say, sipping your water. 

“Ah. That’s cool. That’s cool. So have you two had s-“ 

You laugh and say, “Yes. Yes we have.” Armin widens his eyes, surprised, and nodded.

“What about you Jean, how did you and Pieck even cross lines?” You ask, changing the subject before he asks for details.

“Well first off, I was drunk and down because I saw my ex in the party. Pieck sat down to listen and consoled me the whole time while I was venting, and it just… happened.” He starts to blush and look away from Pieck, who’s across from him. What a cool guy, he seems to really like her.

“Awh, you’re so cute Jean.” Pieck says and she starts to caress Jean’s hand. The food hasn’t come in yet and so you decided to freshen up in the restroom.

“Be right back, I need to go to the restroom,” You say and everyone nodded and started to chit chat.

The restrooms are individual unisex rooms so you didn’t have to deal with anyone around you. You looked at yourself in the mirror and touched up on your makeup. As you get out, you accidentally bump into someone. They smelled like the ocean.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you-“ You say but they pull you by the wrist back to the restroom. You looked at the person’s face and of course. It was Armin. He just held your wrist and looked right at your eyes, his earring dangling.

“Hey… are you okay?” You ask, worried.

“Yeah… actually yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t know what I was thinking when I pulled you in here,” He says, letting go of your wrist and he started to rub the back of his head.

“Now who’s the one who keeps apologizing? Come on, the food might be ready,” You say, getting out of the restroom.

“I’ll follow you after i’m done here.” He says, closing the door. You wonder if he just wanted to kiss you right then and there but you two are supposed to be the support for Jean and Pieck, so you let go of your lust for now.

You come back and there’s food on the table. You sit down and Pieck looks at you and says, “So… did something happen in the restroom?” Jean looks at you curiously too. Aren’t they just the perfect match for each other.

“You mean besides me putting lip gloss on? No you silly, now let’s eat,” You say as you see Armin on his way back to his seat and everyone else starts to eat. 

About an hour passes of you guys just chatting it up and eating and you’re having a really good time. Everything felt natural. Jean then pays the bill and you guys walk out of the restaurant and towards the parking lot. 

“Again, thank you so much for being with me man,” Jean says and he hugs Armin.

Pieck whispers to you as the boys have their bromance moment and says, “I won’t be going back to the dorm tonight, you and your manz are welcome to be there,” she nudges you and winks. Pieck is sent straight from the heavens, you owe her one for this.

“Anyways we’ll be on our way, see ya guys,” Jean says as he and Pieck wave then they go inside the car to go on their way. You’re so happy that Pieck has found a significant other, just please, you hope Jean isn’t an idiot.

“Ready?” Armin asks, pointing towards the car.

“Yep, let’s go.” You say then you start to drive back to the campus. He plays music from his playlist again and you two just sit there, listening to his ethereal of a playlist.

He drives up to your dorm building and you froze. _Do you just leave and say thanks? Do you just kiss him?_ You then remember Pieck granted you freedom of the whole dorm for tonight.

“Armin… do you wanna hang out? Pieck isn’t going to be here tonight,” you say shyly, fidgeting around. He smiles and nods then parks his car.

You two go up the elevator and you reach your dorm room. As you open the door, you just stand there, taking in the cool air. You start to take off your shoes and Armin does as well along with his suit jacket.

You put your stuff on the kitchen counter and as you turn around, Armin grabbed you by the shoulders and pressed his lips against yours. You smiled during the kiss. You missed this feeling. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you today,” He whispers in your ear, smirking. You then grab his wrist and lead him to your bedroom and you lay on your bed. He tops you and he makes out with you like he’s been looking forward to this all night. _So needy_. You tug his tie so you can pull him in deeper, and he sits you up so he can take your dress off. You unravel his tie and start to unbutton his shirt. Now you only have your underwear on and he’s shirtless. 

Armin starts to kiss your body, from your cleavage to your stomach. Then he kisses your inner thighs and tugs the hem of your panties as permission. You nod and he takes them off. You then felt him breathe on your pussy.

“A-armin, please-“ you whimper. As you say this, he starts to lick it so you grab his hair and wrap your thighs around his head, which got him off because he started to devour you, acting like he hasn’t just eaten a whole meal 30 minutes ago.

“Doll, you taste so delicious,” Armin says, looking up at you, your thighs still wrapped around him. You start to feel shy by his affectionate comment, taking a pillow to hide your face.

He went down on you again, this time lightly sucking on your pussy and included his thumb to rub your clit. You start to feel a knot in your stomach.

“F-fuck. s-so close,” You moan out. He didn’t stop but instead kept eating you out, making the lewdest wet noises which could probably be heard from the other dorm rooms. You then felt yourself cream on his face, probably making a mess, but he licks you up clean, making your breathing heavy. 

“Good baby. you’re doing so good,” Armin says as he caresses your cheek and kisses you. You taste your own juices as you two mix saliva and while making out, you roll on top of him. Now you’re in control. You unbuckle his belt, take off his pants and you see his growing bulge in his boxers. You start to feel him through his boxers and you hear his little whimpers. _God, he’s such a switch._

“You alright there?” You chuckle, reassuring him.

“Yes, just please… suck me already.” He begs. You pull down his boxers and see his huge length. Wow. You start by rubbing his tip, coated with pre-cum and he whines, grabbing the bed sheets. 

“Aw, is pretty boy needy for my mouth?” You tease him while rubbing the tip.

“Baby, you’re going to regret this.” He says, and that just made you wanna tease him more. You start to kiss the tip and he whines again. You then start to slowly bob your head to take his whole length in and he starts to shake so you hold his thighs down to balance him. _So fucking cute._

When his dick reached the back of your throat, Armin couldn’t handle you being slow anymore so he placed his hand on the back of your head and started to face fuck you. You almost choked from the impact but then you start to tease him again by moaning straight to his dick.

“Ahhh sh-shit doll, your mouth feels so good, I think I'm about to- mmm,” he started to twitch and he released his hot seed inside your mouth and you swallow it all.

“Mmm I told you, you were going to regret that,” He groans out. He then sits up to take his pants and pulls something out of his pocket. A condom. You’re so glad he remembered because you didn’t.

Armin puts it on then pulls your body so that you’re straddling him, your hole directly over his penis. 

“Ride me. Please baby?” He pleads you. How could you even say no? Those blue, crystal eyes, looking at you. You take his length and you align it in your hole, slowly sliding yourself in, your hands on his abs. He supports you by holding you by the hips and he gets impatient again as he thrust up into you. You yelp out in pleasure. 

“You’re so impatient ahh-“ You joke with him while moaning and he chuckles with you. It’s nice to be able to laugh in this situation. At this point, you’re halfway through his dick and you start to rock back and forth.

“Oh please- ah mmmm” You moan out, struggling to form sentences. You then start to lean down and you two get into a heated makeout session. You start to feel his hands on your ass and he starts to knead it, pushing you in and out of his cock, eventually reaching him balls deep.

“Oh god, you’re so damn tight for me baby,” Armin praises you while panting. He then took his hands off your ass and he held your hands, so now you’re bouncing on him while clasping hands and this makes the bed creak.

You’ve never felt so good while making love. The way Armin just makes sure you’re feeling good as well, his soft touch, you admire that a lot. He starts to hit your g-spot and you start to scream and whine. 

“MMM ARMIN I-“ You scream out, probably waking up half your neighbors. But so what? They can listen if they want. The wet slapping sounds, the panting and moaning, the bed creaks, you’re already pretty sure that you’re heard by your neighbors anyways.

While you’re bouncing on Armin, you look down at him. He has his eyes half closed from the pleasure but you two make eye contact and you give him a warm smile before you start to reach your high. You feel that he’s about to as well when you feel him twitching inside of you and he starts to tighten his grip on your hands.

“Ah- baby- you’re so ahhh mmm” Armin says as he releases. You moan out loud, riding your high and you fall on his chest, still inside him. He hugs you as you two are still panting from the pleasure.

“You did amazing beautiful,” he says and he takes your chin and kisses you passionately. You then get off him and you tell him, “I’m about to go shower. Be right back.” And as you try to slowly walk towards your towel, he grabs your wrist. 

“Can I join?” He asks. You start to walk towards your closet and you hand him an extra towel. You take off your bra and you two get inside the shower and you feel the cold water against your bare skin. Armin starts to wash you, scrubbing your sore body gently. 

You can’t stop thinking about how captivating he looks all wet. You take the soap bar and you also start to clean him. He gives you small kisses while he cleans your body and you wonder if this is what heaven is like. 

You two dry off and you lay on the bed without putting clothes on, putting the blanket over you. He lays next to you and kisses your forehead.

“You don’t have plans tomorrow?” You ask him. Not like you’re complaining, but you don’t want to be a burden to him.

“I don’t, do you?”

“No,” You say as you position yourself so that you're facing him. Luckily, you don’t have classes tomorrow.

“Good. Let’s spend the day tomorrow together then,” He says as he smiles and caresses your cheek.

You two eventually fall asleep, with his arm draped over your waist, giving you comfort.


	4. flowering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this chapter won't have nsfw, but i hope you still enjoy the fluff tho! 
> 
> [also i just want to add that everyone's nice comments and kudos means a lot to me! i didn't expect this much people to find this story, but i'm genuinely glad you guys are enjoying this. special thanks to @wutsername on tt for recommending this to ppl <3]

You open your eyes and you realize that there’s no one next to you. Last night with Armin was amazing, he seemed to really care about what you feel, _but was he really the type to just leave after sleeping with someone?_ You then start to catch the faint smell of toast and bacon, which is quite unusual since you don’t remember having bread or bacon in your kitchen. You check your phone, which was on your night stand, and you see that it’s 10:30 am. You also see a text from Pieck.

Pieck🌱: hey hottie, how’d it go last night? ;) anyways, i won’t be back until later afternoon because i have class in an hour, but don’t worry, jean took care of me and made sure i felt safe :P

You: last night was perfect AHH, i owe you one, but wait, you aren’t home? i smell food in the house…

Pieck🌱: you should check who’s cooking then 🙄 come on now, let’s not be dense. also, you can pay me back later ~

You: ugh damn sorry i wasn’t thinking, i forgot he asked me to spend the day with him today.

Pieck🌱: oooo 👀 kk, have fun ;)

_Gosh._ You totally forgot he asked you out for the day, _who else would it have been?_ You start to put clothes on and you get out of your room to wake yourself up and you see Armin in the kitchen, cooking. He’s wearing his pants from last night, but he had no shirt on. He sensed you walking out of the room and he turned around.

“Good morning!” He says, grinning at you.

“Morning, uhhhh,” You start to notice that there’s food on the table and it’s set up so nicely, like how a homestyle restaurant would set up their tables. Your heart starts to melt.

_He can cook? That’s really hot._

“I made us breakfast, I hope you’re hungry!”

“Thank you, but wait… don’t tell me you bought and cooked all these food, our fridge didn’t have anything but junk,” You say and you start to form a smile on your face because of how cute you think this is.

“Haha, yeah, I woke up this morning to stop by the grocery store. You should eat!” Armin says as he turns off the stove and puts eggs on the plate and he gestures you to sit down. You sit down and start to eat the meal he provided for you and _woah, he’s a pretty good cook, very impressive._

“I was the worst at cooking, but I have a friend that majors in culinary and he taught me how to do basic things in the kitchen,” He says as he sits down in front of you. You can’t stop but feel flushed, that is so adorable.

“Mmm it tastes good!” You say, as you stuff your face with food and he doesn’t say anything, but instead, you catch him staring at you like you were an art exhibition. You can’t help but start giggling, you just felt so happy to be in each other’s company. You two had amazing sex but you’re glad to be spending time with him in other ways.

“W-Why are you giggling?” He stutters as he starts to look away and you see the flush of pink across his cheeks.

“Because, you’re so cute!” You say as you reach your hand to pinch his cheeks. 

“Am not! Seeing you eat just really reminded me of one of my best friends… She’s actually the girlfriend of the guy whom I learned cooking from, but she had to move to study abroad…” He says as he starts to look down on his plate, frowning. You then start to caress his hands to comfort him.

“Hey… It’ll be alright. You’ll see her again right?,” You reassure him. 

“Yeah… It’s just that we spent all of junior high and high school together and she suddenly left... agh I’m ruining the mood for you aren’t I?” He says as he turns his gaze to look at yours. 

“No, no. Vent to me all you want! Anyways, you should eat before the yummy food you cooked gets too cold,” You say as you resume eating. Armin smiles at you and he starts to eat as well. 

After a few minutes, he then puts down his fork and he asks, “So what do you wanna do today?”

“I honestly don’t have a preference… Do you have an idea?” You say and honestly just spending any time with him will make you feel content.

“Hmmm.... Do you like picnics? We can buy food from a restaurant and set up a picnic on one of my favorite places on campus, we can also paint if you’re into that!” He says, his face lighting up from excitement. You start to feel heat on your face from the adorableness, this is too sweet.

“Awhh that seems great! Yes, sure, but I’m paying for the food and supplies this time,” You say, sticking your tongue out at him.

“Hehe, but before we go… Can we stop by my dorm? I want to get a change of clothes and make sure my roommate isn’t too worried.” Armin says. 

“Sure, lemme get freshened up and wear something a little bit more presentable,” You say as you start to walk towards the restroom. You get ready by brushing your teeth and washing your face. When you finish, you walk of the restroom to get in your room to change clothes but you see Armin cleaning the kitchen.

“You know you don’t have to do that right?” You say as you go towards him to help, but he stops you by blocking the way.

“I insist. You should really get ready!” He says as he turns to smile intimately. You roll your eyes jokingly and you pat his bare back, then you go in your room to get ready. You wanted to wear something a bit more casual so you pick out a pair of dad jeans and an oversized graphic t-shirt. You put long sleeves under your shirt since it seems like it will be a bit chilly outside, and you take a bucket hat from your dresser to complete the outfit. You didn’t put anything crazy on in terms of makeup, just basic mascara and lip gloss. 

You get out of the room and you see Armin buttoning his dress shirt back on and he takes his suit jacket without putting it on. He sees you walking towards him and he smiles.

“Hey cutie, you ready?” He says as he starts to put his shoes back on. _Cutie? Look who’s talking._ You look towards the kitchen and see how clean it is. It looks so neat, it’s embarrassing how he’s doing you so much favors.

“Yeah also thank you so much for cleaning the kitchen... I swear I’ve never seen it this squeaky clean-”

“Haha, I learned from one of my professors, he makes us clean his classroom everytime we attend and he can get really nitpicky,” He says, opening the door. You put on a pair of sneakers and you two go out of your dorm room.

You go out of the building and then you get in his car. He starts it up and you ask him, “Where do you want to get food from? I’ll order it in advance so we can just pick it up later.”

“Anything, you’re paying after all.” 

“Does Japanese food sound good to you? I know this place that has good sushi and bento boxes,” You say as you go on your phone to check the restaurant via the app.

“Okay, that sounds great,” He says and he parks his car in front of his building. It took you guys about 2 minutes, all he really did was park closer to the other side of the street since his dorm building was across from yours. You show him the menu and you two pick salmon and tuna nigiri, and one lunch box for each of you. You order the food on the app and you two get out of the car.

You and Armin walk inside his dorm building and you two go up to the second floor by going in the elevator. You reach his door and he takes out his key from his pocket to open it. You go in his dorm room and he starts to take off his shoes, so you do as well. 

Then a guy, taller than Armin, with black hair and freckles comes out of the room, and you notice that he’s wearing an eyepatch. He widens his visible eye when he sees Armin and he comes up to ruffle his hair like a big brother does to their little brother.

“Armin! Where were you?? The text you sent me this morning worried me sick! I thought you got yourself in trouble,” The man asks, concerned.

“Marco… I’m okay, don’t worry, you’ve never caught me do anything stupid right?” Armin says, smiling at the guy named Marco. Marco sighs in relief.

“You’re right-” Marco says then he notices you behind Armin, just standing there awkwardly.

“Armin… who’s this pretty lady?” Marco asks as he waves at you and smiles. Armin introduces you and you exchange gestures with Marco.

“Nice to meet you! Just make yourself feel at home! I’m leaving soon since I have class in a few, so you guys have fun,” He says as he walks towards the restroom. 

Armin then guides you in his room and you start to feel nervous. You’re not sure why, but your hands started to get sweaty.

“You can sit on my bed over there-” He says as he starts to unbutton his shirt to change. You sit down and you start to look around his and Marco’s room. It’s really clean and it smells like the beach. You then see the stuff on his side of the room and you notice that there’s boxing gloves hanging on his wall as well as a few championship belts.

“You box?” You ask Armin and as you turn to look at him, he was taking off his pants and you let out a gasp as you looked away. You’ve literally seen him naked before, so you don’t know why you’re looking away.

“Pfft, why are you acting as if you didn’t just see me naked yesterday?” He teases you and laughs.

“Shut up, that’s different,” You chuckle as you get yourself comfortable on his bed.

He rolls his eyes sarcastically and he says, “Uh yes, I used to box professionally all of high school until my senior year, I chose to quit because of personal matters and I also wanted to focus on pursuing my major… I still go to events once in a while though,” He says as he opens his drawer to pick out clothes. This whole boxing thing started to turn you on, imagining Armin and his sweaty body with those gloves on, _ugh_ but you have to control yourself. His roommate is home and you’re still worn out from last night. Also, now that you got this revelation, you now know why his body is so toned, but it really throws you off because he can look so boyish whenever he talks with his puppy dog eyes.

“Oh wow, what’s your major?” You ask. You kinda wanted to ask about the ‘personal matters’ part, but you don’t want to be nosy and plus, you two are _just getting to know each other._

“Marine Biology. Sea life and the ocean in general has always been one of my passions since I was a little boy and I want to base my career off that, what about you?” He asks as he starts to put clothes on. You see that he also puts on dad jeans and a collared long sleeve tucked into them. He then puts on a sweater vest, matching the color of your t- shirt. Gosh, his fits are so classy and it’s so endearing how he matched with you, incident or not.

“Oh um my major? I don’t really have one. I’ve been hopping around different ones, but i’m still trying to figure myself out…” You say, slightly embarrassed because Armin seems to have his life figured out and you’re still oblivious to a lot of things. 

“That’s good! Not everyone has just one interest, so I completely understand where you’re coming from,” He says as he grins to make you feel better, and it worked. 

You then see Marco go in the room with nothing but a towel on and you cover your eyes with a pillow. The man is beautiful but this is out of respect and boundaries.

You start to hear the two giggle and you slowly take the pillow off your face, flustered.

“What??” You ask, dying of embarrassment.

“Hahaha sorry, I'll get out of yall’s way now,” Marco says as he winks at Armin and takes his clothes to the restroom. You start to bury your face on his pillow again and Armin comes up to you to pat your head.

“It’s okay, Marco is really nice! Now come on, let’s go pick up the food and stop by the store to get painting stuff,” He says, holding his hand out to help you out. You take it and as you two get out of his room, you run across Marco again, this time with clothes on, and he waves at the both of you. _What a kind guy._

You and Armin put your shoes on and you two go down to his car. You give him the location of where the Japanese place is and he puts it on his maps app. 

“Do you want me to play the same playlist?” He asks, and you lean over to see his music library.

“Yes, I trust your taste,” You say as you grin at him. He pressed shuffle on his playlist and “Woman” by Harry Styles played. You knew his music preference was immaculate.

It took about 10 minutes until you got to the Japanese restaurant and you excused yourself so you could pick up the food. You quickly take the food from the register and you jog back to the car.

“There’s a nearby Walmart here, should we just buy the supplies there?” Armin asks. You nod and he starts to drive towards the Walmart. When he parked, you two got out and walked together in the store.

Armin just follows you as you find your way through the art supplies. You pick up a value pack of paint, a set of paintbrushes, 2 palettes and a set of 4 canvases. You suddenly remember you don’t have a picnic blanket. _Damn it._ You start to walk towards the bedding section and you pick up a white bed sheet, and before Armin could ask, you say, 

“It’s not a picnic without the blanket,” You say and he doesn’t protest. You two then start to walk towards the cash register and the cashier starts to scan your purchases. 

The total was about 45 dollars and before you could hand the cashier your credit card, Armin quickly hands his. You look at him with confusion. He doesn’t say anything but he giggles, also sticking his tongue out at you, mocking you from this morning. _What a tease._

You two get out of the store and he starts up his car again on the way back to the campus. 

You guys didn’t really talk much in the car. It’s just you and Armin, listening to his playlist and humming along to songs you knew. 

He drives up near the college campus park and he takes all the stuff you got from the store. You take the food and you follow him, passing fellow university students and Armin stops at the latter back of the park, where there’s a huge tree that provides shade and there seems to be no one around.

“This is my favorite place on campus, it’s so peaceful and pretty,” He wasn’t wrong. This spot was very beautiful. There was a nice view of the sky, and there seems to be only a few people that know about this place.

You start to set up the white blanket and you place the food over it, making it look as pretty as possible. Armin starts to take out the paint supplies and wow, the picnic looked like it came straight out of pinterest, you felt so accomplished. 

You sit down across from Armin and you open up the sushi and the lunch boxes. You and him start to eat from your bento lunch boxes. 

“So how’d you find out about this place?” You ask, while eating.

“Errmm this is really embarrassing but… I was really down one day to the point where I was crying and I walked and walked until I found this place,” He says, looking down on his food again.

“It’s okay… You didn’t have to tell me if you weren’t comfortable, but just know I will listen to you, ‘kay?” You say as you use your finger to tilt his chin to meet his gaze. You shouldn’t have asked. Now you feel bad because it probably sparked a memory in him. 

“Thank you… That means a lot to me,” Armin says and he starts to eat again. He’s been really emotional today, and you don’t know why. You don’t know if you want to know why either.

It went silent for a bit and it was getting really awkward. You try to lighten up the mood by giving him some of the food from your bento box.

“You should try some of mine!” You say and you use your chopsticks to give some of your food to him. 

“Aghhh again, I'm ruining this for you aren’t I? I’m so sorry, i’m so awkwa-“

“I told you Armin, it’s fine. And I thought you were the one telling me to stop apologizing,” You say and you playfully ruffle his hair. He looks up at you and he gives you some of his food as well. He was finally starting to lighten up.

-

You two eventually finish your food whilst scrolling and laughing at tiktoks together and then you start to reach for the paint supplies and scatter them on the blanket. Armin then comes over to sit next to you and he goes on his phone, connects his earbuds, and he passes you one. You put it on and you hear jazzhop, _very relaxing._

You take one of the canvases and you start to wonder what you should paint. The scenery is really nice around, you can even see a small pond with flowers. It’s crazy how not a lot of people know about this place, but then again it’s a good thing so it’ll stay peaceful.

You start to sketch the scenery around while you and Armin quietly listen to music. It’s silent but you’re really enjoying your time with him. You suddenly see him staring right at you from the corner of your eye and you turn to look at him. He quickly looks away and he starts to rub the back of his neck, acting nonchalantly.

“I saw you,” you say and you start to laugh lightly. 

“I promise I wasn't being weird! I just-“ He stops and starts to turn red again while looking towards the side.

“Ugh. Sor- I mean I just thought you looked pretty…” He says and your cheeks started to burn up, _what is he on?_

“God, you _are_ really awkward aren’t you? I would’ve never known from the way you act in bed” You joke and nudge his shoulder. He starts to laugh and you laugh along with him.

After laughing for what seems like minutes, he turns to say, “This is so fun, I really enjoy this.” 

You smile back and you start to feel tears form in your eyes. You don’t know if this from joy or sadness, but your past relationships have been so shitty, yet, this guy, who you’re not even in a clear relationship with, is treating you like a queen. 

You try to quickly wipe away your tears but he notices and he grabs your wrist to get a better look. He looks you straight in the eye with those ocean blue eyes of his.

“Why are you crying? Did I do something?” He asks and he starts to form a worried look on his face.

“Now i’m the one making you feel bad… It’s nothing about you, I’m just really glad i’m spending this day with you…” You say and he takes his hand off your wrist so he can wrap his arm around your shoulder to let you lean on his. 

“Sshh… It’ll be alright.” Armin says, giving you comfort as he rubs circles on your hand.

You wipe your tears and as you continue to paint, you notice his canvas and you see that he sketched you. _Wow, he’s a pretty good drawer, are there even anything he’s bad at doing?_

However, you don’t say anything about it because he’ll get all flustered again so you just keep quiet.

“So what made you like the ocean so much, Armin?” You ask while painting. You want to get to know him more, and you want him to get to know you better.

“I used to read books a lot when I was a kid and I’ve always read about the ocean…” He says, and those eyes of his starts to sparkle again.

“...But since I used to live in the countryside where there are no bodies of water, I wasn’t actually able to visit the ocean until I was in high school. That’s why I pursued Marine Biology because I want to be able to see the ocean as much as I can…” He continues and you can’t help but feel happy for him. It's nice to see someone this passionate about their goals, you wish you could have that.

“Ah. I must be talking so much aren’t I? What about you? How has college been for you?” 

“No it’s good, I was listening, but as I said, I’m still hopping around majors. College life itself has been great though. Pieck really helped me a ton… She’s been there for me ever since I started university and I love her for that…” You say as you look up and you see him staring at you.

“I’m so glad you have that friend that you can rely on,” He says and he smiles warmly.

“Do you have that friend?” You ask.

“Kinda- Me and Marco are really close but he has Jean. The main reason we two don't live with him at the frat house is because we don't wanna live that lifestyle. Too much work.” He says. That really enlightened you. To think Armin can just live in a frat house and have any type of partner he wants, but instead he’s having a measly picnic with you. 

“What about Eren? Isn't he your best friend?” You ask him, remembering Armin talking about him back then and also when you met him at the party.

“Since Eren lives with Jean, we haven't been close lately… It’s a shame because I’ve spent my whole life with him and Mikasa, though, me and her still hang out often but she’s been having personal problems lately too...” 

“I’m so sorry… That must be tough.” You say and you frown. He then cups your cheeks and pinches them like you’re a cute baby.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m okay really,” Armin grins. 

“Ouch! Armin that hurts,” You laugh and playfully push him off you and he giggled in return. You then notice the sun started to set. 

“Should we start packing up? It’s starting to get dark…” You say as you start to get up but he lightly yanks your arm to make you sit back down next to him.

“No wait, let’s stay a bit more until the sun completely sets, it looks beautiful,” Armin says while looking towards the sun. It is really pretty, but you were paying more attention to him and that beautiful face of his.

You two watch the sunset as you listen to his jazzhop playlist. You finished painting and you thought you did well, it looked quite similar to a Ghibli scenery. 

15 minutes pass and it started to get really dark, so Armin took his earbuds and you started to pack up by throwing the trash. Armin folded the bedsheet and put it back in the bag along with the paint supplies.

You two then start to make your way back to his car and you feel so content. You got to know more about Armin and that’s a good first step.

You noticed yourself getting really attached to him. You want to know if he’s actually taking you seriously or he’s just playing with you but you don’t want to ask, it might scare him. So you choose to ignore it for now. 

He starts to drive and it didn’t take long for him to drive up in front of your dorm building, _now the uncomfortable part of saying farewell is here again._

“Thank you so much for spending this day with me haha, I had an amazing tim-“ Before you could finish your sentence he calls you by your name. You stop talking, waiting for a response, but he froze as if he was lost in translation. 

“Uh- nevermind. But yeah, thank you for being here with me today,” He says. From the way he was looking down, it seems like he wanted to say something else but he didn’t.

“Oh. okay hehe good night,” You chuckle nervously and you take your things as you go out of his car.

“I’ll text you!” He blurts out and he waves at you. You wave back without turning around and you hear the sound of his car fade as he drives off. 

-

You get in your dorm and you see that your room lights are open. Pieck must be home. You tiptoe towards your room and you say “BOO!” as an attempt to scare Pieck.

“AHHHH- oh. heyyy!” Pieck says as she gets up from her chair to give you a cheek kiss.

“Long time no see Pieck! It feels like it’s been forever since I last saw you,” you say, setting your stuff down 

“Right?? It’s been less than 24 hours, but I missed you sweetie! Also never scare me like that again.” She says while having that innocent grin. 

You nod quickly then you ask, “How was it at Jean’s?”

“Great! I like him a lot but we decided to not take things seriously yet. I don’t mind though, it's just uni relationships after all and I'm in no rush,” She says and that compelled you to think about you and Armin. _Do you want to take it seriously with him? Or do you just want to call it a fling?_ The problem is, you're really starting to catch feelings even though you're aware that you can get hurt in the end.

“Okay but what about you and Armin? How was your day with him?” Pieck asks as she sits on her bed. 

“It was good! We had a picnic and it felt wonderful painting and watching the sunset with him,” You say as you start to undress. You and Pieck have seen each other naked before, so you’re not ashamed to undress in front of her.

“Awhhh that sounds cute, I’m glad you’re finally starting to smile more, it looks great on you!” She says and she lays on her bed. You have been more happy lately.

“Sleeping already? It's still early,” You ask and it _was_ really early. It was only about 8:30pm.

“Yep, those assignments won’t do themselves tomorrow. Night night!” She says and she closes the lamp on her night stand. Pieck _is_ the type to sleep early, unless she's partying or working late shifts.

“Good night,” You say and you start to get ready for bed by showering. After, you lay on your bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. Today was a really good day, but you felt spent.

And as you fall asleep, your phone vibrates and there’s a text.

Armin 👀: i like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boxing headcanon i have of armin is inspired by the artist @naolime22 on tiktok and instagram! also if you get any of the references i made on this chapter PLEASE. please don't spoil anything w/o a warning, don't ruin it for other ppl.
> 
> ALSO UPDATE: i started a spotify playlist based off this chapter: [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AikwAvUMU7ryDK1ehxmS0?si=iGHhibL4TbK1jaosIVwYbg) :) i will keep adding songs as days pass so dw if there aren't a lot rn!


	5. pretty boy. (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey surprise ;) i updated early hehe! this chapter is rly different so i need feedback because i'm not sure what to feel about it, thank you!
> 
> also no one has been disrespectful towards me yet from what i've seen so far, but i just want to let people know how i'm just a normal person, writing for fun. how i'm portraying armin is NOT canon whatsoever, but i still try to emulate his canon personality in here as much as possible. i'm not perfect, thus this ff won't be. plus, english isn't my first language so having to form my thoughts into words is hard enough as is.
> 
> serenity is like my baby and i don't want people to treat this like how they did with other aot fanfics.

**A few days after you and Armin went on a date**

It’s Monday now and you still haven’t answered Armin’s message. _How the hell are you even supposed to respond to that?_ You haven’t said anything to Pieck because you two have been busy these past few days and you really don’t want to put any more burden on her by telling her your problems.

_i like you._

_i like you._

“AGH” you yell as you slam your fist on your desk. You’re supposed to be doing homework but instead you’re caught up on that message. This is the only thing you’ve been thinking about since you woke up that morning and saw his text. You keep staring at it, unsure of what to do. There’s times where you start to type but you quickly delete it everytime. 

You suddenly hear the door open and it’s Pieck. She looks as tired as ever and she comes into the room and face plants on her mattress. 

“Hey, how were your classes?” You ask, turning around to look at her.

“It was okay, the professor was as boring as ever,” She sighs as she lays on her side to face you.

“What about you? I’ve been wanting to ask why you look so distressed lately. Something happened with Armin huh?” Pieck asks and she positions herself on the bed so that she’s laying on her stomach while resting her head on her hands. You start to wonder if you’re that easy to read.

You stay silent, not really wanting to talk about it with her because she desperately looks like she needs a nap and knowing Pieck, she’ll always put everyone else above herself.

“Hun, you know you can talk to me right?” Pieck says and she starts to pout again. Oh gosh. She did tell you to come to her whenever you need anything but this is a _you_ problem. 

“Okay fine, but promise me you won’t stress for me about it, I don’t want to burden you,” You say and she does a thumbs up.

“Armin texted me this, look-“ You say and you go up to her to show the message. Her face lights up as if she wasn’t just about to fall asleep 2 seconds ago.

“ISN’T THIS A GOOD THING???” She beams and you just stay quiet, with a neutral look on your face.

“Orrrrrr not. What’s wrong? I thought you really liked him,” She asks and you sit down on your bed so you’re facing her directly.

“I do, but I have no idea how i’m supposed to respond to this,” You sulk and you start to look back on the message. 

“It _is_ a very vague statement… but I’d just say ‘me too’ and make it seem casual, it doesn’t have to be weird,” She says, while yawning.

“Hmm… you’re right. Thank you Pieck, you’re the best,” You say as you sigh in relief. 

“I know, now lighten up, I hate seeing you frown,” She says as she starts to make herself comfortable for a nap. You get up to go back to your desk, looking at the message again. Pieck is right, just make it casual, you don’t even know if he meant it in _that_ way. Though, deep down you hope he does.

You: me too :)

Now there’s no turning back. Not even a minute later, you hear your phone vibrate.

Armin 👀: really? that makes me feel so happy. i thought you ghosted me 😅

You: no!! never. sorry it took me forever to answer :,)

Armin 👀: no you’re okay, i’m just glad you answered haha, anyways are you free this saturday? 

You: yep, aw is pretty boy asking me out again? 😜

Armin 👀: hehe i guess? also stop calling me that 😭

You: whatever you say pretty boy <3 

You love teasing him, it’s adorable. You send him another message.

You: ok so what time do you wanna meet up?

Armin: >:( will 5pm work for you? i’ll pick you up. 

You: oke, see ya cutie 

Armin: that’s my line 😐 but yes see you...

Armin: cutie ;)

Your heart starts to beat fast, you’re trying so hard not to make noise though, since Pieck is asleep. You’re still not sure what he meant by ‘like’, but since you’re meeting up anyways, it’s better to ask when you get there.

-

It’s Thursday, meaning only 2 days left until you see Armin. Throughout these days, you two talked over text and you even video called him at one point. But he still never mentioned what he meant by ‘like’. You yourself don’t even know what you meant when you said ‘me too’. _What, did you think you’re magically going to be his partner if you said ‘me too’? Do you even want to be his partner?_

You realize how absurd you sound but you figure that you’ll just ask him when you see him face to face. 

Today was quite chill. You went to your classes as usual then you go back to your dorm as soon as you’re done. As you go in, you find Pieck with Jean, sitting on the couch.

“Heyyy” Pieck says as she starts to get up to hug you. 

“Hi Pieck! Oh and hey Jean,” You say as you smile at him and he gives you a friendly wave.

“‘Sup, how are you?” He asks. _How nice of him._

“Great! i’m doing okay, and you?” You ask as you rummage around the kitchen for food.

“Same old, same old, thanks for asking. Are you still talking to Armin?” He asks and he turns his head so that he could see you.

“Yep, why? Did something happen?”

“Nah I just noticed that boy smiling a lot more nowadays. Believe it or not that motherfucker always had that look in his face like something’s missing in life,” Jean says, lightly chuckling.

“Oh?” You say as you sit on the dining table with your snack.

“Yeah, ever since we started university, he’s just… distanced from everyone. Though I heard from Marco lately that he’s been happier so I’m guessing that’s ‘cuz of you,” He continues. Pieck is sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder while watching some romance movie.

“Because of me? Was I that good in bed?” You joke and Jean starts to cackle. 

“HA you’re a funny one, but nah, Armin just ain’t that type to use someone for sex,” And you knew that.

“Yeah, I know”

“Good. He’s a great guy, awkward as hell, but he always treats his partners well” He says, and he turns back around so that he’ll face the TV.

Jean seems more like the rough type when it comes to showing that he cares, but you thought it was sweet how highly he talks of Armin. 

You then realize that you have some readings to do for one of your classes and you really don’t want to disturb and/or be disturbed by Pieck and Jean so you start to pack your things up to go somewhere to read.

“Where are you going?” Pieck asks.

“I’m gonna go outside to study, don’t wanna ruin your little date,” You say as you raise your eyebrows twice at Pieck.

“Have fun!” Pieck says as she gives you an air kiss. Jean waves at you goodbye as you put your shoes on and you exit your dorm.

You were wondering where you should go and you suddenly remember that place where you and Armin had that picnic. Perfect. It’s peaceful and spacious, as opposed to the library where it could get stuffy.

You walked your way through campus, said your hi’s and hello’s to several people you recognize and then you reach the park. You start to walk towards the back and you sit down under the huge tree like last time so you could read peacefully. 

Not even a few minutes after you sit down, you start to hear mumbles on the other side of the tree. You reached for your earbuds so that you could just listen to music, but the voices seemed familiar so you decided to sneak around to see who it is. 

You stand up and you start to go around the tree, trying not to make noise and you turn your head to see who’s being so damn loud in a supposed tranquil place.

Your eyes widen and you quickly cover your mouth before you let out a gasp to see Armin with Annie. Memories of why you thought Armin’s name was familiar to you started to rush in you. 

✿

There was this one time you all went to a bar months ago and Annie got extremely wasted. You ended up volunteering to bring her home because you’re the only one that was still somewhat sober. You were trying to hold Annie up with her arm on your shoulders and she starts to mumble random shit, or so you thought.

“A-rmeenh, where is armin-“ She hiccups then she starts to cry hysterically.

“What? Annie. Calm down.” You say, trying to drag her to the elevator. You reach her dorm room and she’s still sobbing. You started to feel her pockets to see if she had her key with her and you quickly unlocked her door when you found it. You lead her to her restroom and she starts to throw up while crying. You pat her back to help her and you give her damp tissues so she can clean herself.

You’ve never seen her this emotional, she always looked so… dull everytime you hung out with her, with that neutral expression on her face.

Annie kept trying to say something but it sounded gibberish to you, her voice all slurry. 

“I- miss him,” She sobs.

“Who?” You ask, you didn’t really care then but she seemed like she needed someone to talk to.

“Ar *hic* min,” She cries. All you wanted to do back then was go home, you had no time to be listening to a drunk woman crying about… something you can’t understand.

“Annie, you need to rest. Please get up.” You take her arms to stand her up so you can help her get to bed. You see her roommate sound asleep so you try to quietly plop her body on the bed. She’s still hiccuping and crying while you cover her with a blanket. Then you go to her kitchen to give her a glass of water and you make her drink it.

“Goodnight,” You say as you start to exit her bedroom. She starts to snore lightly, indicating that she’s fallen asleep.

✿

 _God, this just got complicated._ You just stood in the side, trying to listen to what they were saying but it’s hard when you’re only focused on wanting to punch yourself for ignoring all the signs of Annie being connected to Armin. Even last week, when she looked like she saw a ghost when you mentioned his name, you still ignored it. 

Armin has been nothing but respectful but do you really want to bargain that for your friendship with Reiner? Bertholdt? Annie? 

You decide to give Armin the benefit of the doubt and you keep listening but you can't hear anything unless you come closer, which you’re trying to avoid. Although from the looks of it, Annie is uncomfortably close to Armin.

 _Why is this bothering you so much?_ You’re not even dating him. _But why would he say that he liked you if he had Annie?_

Tears slowly started to flow from your eyes. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why the fuck are you crying?_ You realize how attached you’ve gotten and you blame no one but yourself. You’re the one who initiated something with him, knowing damn well you could get hurt. 

You then look over again and you see them kiss. Your vision started to get blurry because of your tears.

You want to laugh out loud so hard and just scream and yell at how stupid you think you are. How stupid are you to interfere with them, to think you have a chance with Armin. From the way Annie was crying that night, it seemed like Armin meant a lot to her and you ignored all of the hints.

You start to slowly walk back around the tree to quickly get your stuff and get the hell out of there before you make a scene, but as you turn around, you bump into someone.

“Woah- you good?” 

“Yeah I'm okay um-“ You say, trying to wipe your tears away as fast as possible and as you look up from the ground, there’s Reiner and Bertholdt is right beside him.

“Hey… are you crying?!” Reiner raises his voice. You shush him and you try to walk away as fast as possible before Armin and Annie notices but he grabs you by the bicep before you get any farther.

“Who made you cry?!?” Reiner said, his grip tight.

“Reiner. Let me go, it hurts,” You say trying to hold back from breaking down. Bertholdt helps you by pulling Reiner’s hand away from your arm and you fall on the grass.

“Hey man, she said it hurt.” Bertholdt says, reprimanding Reiner. 

You breathe out a “thank you,” struggling to let your voice out.

“What’s wrong? Tell us. Aren’t we best friends?” Bert says, squatting down to get a better look at you.

“I- i can’t tell you here.” You say, sniffling as quietly as possible. Bertholdt looks up at Reiner signaling him to come down with him and he does.

“There’s no one here, but take your time. Tell us when you’re ready” Bertholdt says. Looks like they didn’t notice Armin and Annie.

You close your eyes and you sigh. “I’ll tell you. But you have to promise this stays between the three of us, don’t even tell Annie.” They both look at each other, confused, but nodded. Might as well tell them what’s going on.

As you start to open your mouth, you hear your name being called from behind you. _Oh shit._ It’s Armin and Annie is right behind him.

“Reiner? Bertholdt? What the hell are you guys doing here?” Annie says, with an annoyed look on her face.

“What do you mean? We all planned on meeting up here in 30 minutes. Me and Reiner just got here a bit earlier.” Bert says, with a confused expression.

You look at Armin in the eyes and you can’t help but sob. Reiner notices this so he stands up and walks in front of Armin to grab him by the collar and pinned him on the tree. Reiner’s a bulk guy, but Armin doesn’t seem scared, more like concerned. For you.

“Tell me. Did he make you cry?!” Reiner said out loud, and you can’t open your mouth to speak.

“Reiner. Calm down, get off him,” Annie says and she starts to walk towards them to pull Reiner off Armin but Bert got up and blocked her. 

It stayed silent for what seemed like hours on end. Everyone stares at you, waiting for a response but it’s like your mouth is zipped.

You get up, trying to walk away from this madness when you hear Reiner yell your name.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP. LEAVE ME ALONE.” You blurt out, immediately regretting it. Luckily, no one else is around.

Before you turn around so you can leave, you see Armin swing at Reiner, causing him to release the grip on his collar.

_This just got messier._

Not like you’re surprised that Armin planted a punch on Reiner, he was a pro boxer after all. Reiner then wipes the saliva off his face and tries to punch Armin back but you run in between them so he ends up swinging at you instead.

Before you completely lose your balance, Armin catches you. You see Annie and Bertholdt stop Reiner by restraining his arms. 

Reiner lets out a ‘tsk’ and pushes Annie and Bertholdt away, then he storms off. Bert shoots a glance at Armin, signaling him to take care of you before he and Annie follow Reiner. 

Surprisingly, you didn’t pass out. You can’t even feel the pain of Reiner’s punch. You just felt like crying because of how childish this whole thing is.

Armin lets you go as soon as you are able to stand up by yourself and he doesn’t say anything. 

“You could’ve just told me that I was a side piece,” You say, your voice cracking and tears started to fall on the sides of your face again.

“What? You were never-“ You slap him on the cheek before he finishes his sentence. 

“Let’s… not speak anymore. I didn’t know what I was getting into when I hooked up with you but clearly, you already have someone else,” You say and you run off with your stuff.

To be honest, you aren’t even mad at Annie or Armin, or even Reiner. This is all on you for getting yourself tangled up with him. 

-

You quickly open the door to your dorm and you run to your bedroom, not noticing how Pieck and Jean are still on the couch.

You start to cry uncontrollably with your face planted on your pillow and Pieck runs to the room to see what’s going on.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Pieck says, rubbing your back. Jean comes in with her and she whispers to him to get you water. 

“Nothing.” You say. Now you feel bad because you’re ruining someone’s else’s night.

“Nothing? You wouldn’t be crying like this if it was ‘nothing’”

“Did you know Annie and Armin were a thing?” You ask Pieck since she’s known her for longer anyways. Jean comes back with a glass of water and he stands next to Pieck, who’s sitting on your bed.

“Annie? I don’t know Annie that well either, she just tags along with Reiner and Bert… Armin and Annie were a thing?” She asks as you sniffle.

“Hey… don’t tell me Armin is actually getting back with her-“ Jean says, his voice filled with concern.

“What? Someone explain, I'm confused. Tell us what happened hun,” Pieck says. You sit up, eyes puffy and you explain to Pieck and Jean what exactly happened back in the park. They also see your slightly swollen cheek so they give you an ice pack.

“Armin and Annie dated for a long ass time until Annie left without a word in our senior year of high school and Armin never got over it,” Jean says.

“Then she suddenly came back for college and it worsened Armin’s mental health because he didn’t get an explanation as to why she left... It’s literally high school drama shit but Armin is stupidly emotional,” He continues.

“Why didn’t Reiner, Bert or Annie tell me when I told them I had sex with him then?” You ask as you start to cry again, Pieck patting your back.

“I’m so sorry sweetie…If only I knew...” Pieck says, running out of words to say. You can’t blame her, Annie was never the type to open up.

“Do you want me to talk to Armin? I can beat his ass up for you, though, he’ll probably knock me out before I could even plant a punch hehe,” Jean says, trying to make you feel better.

“Nah, I think I can deal with this one. Thank you Jean,” You say, his comment actually making you feel better because you start laughing.

“But still, it doesn’t sound like Armin to be sleeping around and then leaving you when his ex comes back for him...” Jean mentions. He’s right, he doesn’t. To be fair, Armin did try to explain himself but you cut him off and you feel nothing but guilt for that.

Not like he even owed you an explanation anyways. You two aren’t official but the fact that you’re so hurt just goes to show what you’ve been avoiding this whole time. Getting attached.

“Yeah, he seemed like a genuine guy. Also it’s getting late. Do you want dinner? I’ll order from our fav-“ Pieck says but she was interrupted by a door knock.

“I’ll get that,” Jean says.

“Yeah… Thank you Pieck,” You say and you start to lay on your bed again. Jean comes back to the room.

“It’s Bertholdt. I think he wants to talk to you,” Jean says.

“Tell him to come in,” You say and Bert comes in. Pieck and Jean leave the room for privacy.

“Hey… how are you?” Bert says, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m okay now… what about Reiner and Annie? How are they?” You ask, laying down on your bed with a blanket over you.

“Reiner isn’t okay but he’s working on it. And Annie is fine, I actually came to tell you about what we hid from you when you told us about-“

“Jean already told me.” You say before he can finish talking and he stays quiet.

“Why didn’t you tell me when I first told you about Armin? I thought we were best friends?” You continue and his guilt starts to show through his facial expression.

“Because we didn’t want to drag you into their mess. You don’t deserve that, but it’s over.” He says, rubbing his forehead.

“What’s over?”

“Armin and Annie. It was over as soon as Annie left him back then.” He says and you don’t say anything.

“Me and her have been friends since forever and I know she has a good heart but I saw the way Armin reacted when she left… I mean she left us too but Armin had it the worst.” He continues and you just stay quiet, listening to every word he’s saying.

“What you saw today wasn’t Armin’s fault.” Bert explains and you look at him with a slightly confused face.

“What do you mean?”

“From what Annie told me, Armin called her to tell her that he’s over their relationship now. And ever since you told us about him, she’s tried getting a hold of him, though I'm not sure what her intentions were.”

You already felt guilty, but now you just wanna curl up into a ball and never speak again. You now realize that Armin wasn’t trying to hurt you at all. 

Bert’s phone then starts to ring and he answers.

“Hey… yeah. sure, hold on.” He pauses and looks at you.

“It’s Annie. She wants to talk to you.” He hands you the phone and you take it, holding it close to your ear.

“Hey,” Is all Annie said and you don’t say anything back. Then you see Bertholdt leave the room.

“How’s your jaw? It looks like Reiner put all his anger into that one punch,” She asks.

“It’s not too swollen, he probably noticed me come in between and he ended up not hitting me as hard as he would’ve if it was Armin,” You say.

“Could’ve been worse, anyways, I know you saw me kiss Armin but that’s because I wanted to test him.” Annie says. You wanted to laugh because of how cliche that sounds but you decided to hear her out.

“I realize how much I messed that boy up so when I found out that you slept with him, well first off I was surprised as shit.”

“We weren’t sober when we hooked up,” You mention. Not that she needs to know anyways.

“Pfft he got drunk? That’s new.” She says and you can tell she tried to stop herself from laughing. 

“Ahem. Anyways, by testing him, I kissed him to see how he’ll react. Fortunately, he pushed me off. I wanted to make sure he’s over me before he ends up hurting you.” She continues and you start to wonder why she did all this.

“We aren’t dating though,” You say.

“Yet. When he told me he’s over me, I’m guessing it’s because he’s really interested in you. I cleared the air with him though so there wouldn’t be hard feelings between us,” Annie says, letting out a laugh.

“What about you Annie? I remember how much you cried about him that one time when you got drunk,” You tease her.

“Wait. What? When?” She panicked, you don’t see her face but she’s most likely as red as a tomato. You’ve never heard her in that tone but you thought it was cute.

“Hehehe so are you sure you’re going to be alright?” You ask, changing the subject to avoid her from further embarrassment.

“Yeah, of course. It’s time to move on and plus I don’t wanna ruin the little friendship we have.” She says and it starts to warm your heart that she even considers you as a friend.

“Thank you,” You say.

“Before I hang up though, I think it’d be important for you to talk to Reiner,” She says, her tone low.

“Will do. I’ll contact him soon,”

“Okay good luck.” Annie says then she hangs up. You sigh. This literally happened in a span of 4 hours and you’re overwhelmed with emotions. The first thing you want to do is apologize to Armin, so you check your phone and you see a single text.

Armin 👀: i don’t know if you’re going to be able to see this but i just want to let you know that you were never my second choice.

You facepalm yourself. You overreacted instead of being considerate. If you weren’t crying like a bitch, maybe Reiner and Armin wouldn’t have had to fight. Maybe your relationship with the two of them wouldn’t have been butchered…

You get out of the room to give Bertholdt his phone back and you see him sitting down with Pieck and Jean at the dining table. Looks like they were talking about something off topic.

“Hey sweetie, are you doing okay?” Pieck asks.

“Yeah much better,” You say as you hand over Bert’s phone to him.

“What did Annie say?” Bert asks and everyone looks at you, waiting for a response.

“She just cleared up the misunderstanding. I was being dramatic back there, sorry.” You say as you sit down with them and Pieck starts to rub your thigh for comfort.

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay, I think all of us would’ve reacted the same…” Bertholdt says and he smiles at you. You return the gesture.

“So Jean, do you think Armin would be at his dorm at this time?” You ask him. You figured texting and calling wouldn’t be of help in this situation.

“Maybe. If he’s not there, he’s probably at the campus gym, he always goes there to box to let his frustrations out. Are you going to see him tonight?” 

“Yeah, I wanna fix this now before it gets worse.” You say as you get up to get your keys and phone.

“Are you sure? Do you need me to come with?” Pieck asks.

“Thank you Pieck, but I wanna fix this on my own,” You say and she nods. You don’t want to keep depending on her everytime you need emotional support.

“Good luck,” Pieck says and the other two wave at you as you go outside. 

You first check his dorm since it’s closer. Your stomach starts to churn the closer you walk towards his room. When you get there, you wanted to just fuck it and just do it some other day but you’re already there and the longer you wait, the longer it’ll hurt for everyone.

You lightly knock, unsure whether or not the person on the other side will even hear it but someone opens the door. And it was Marco.

“Hey!” He exclaims, looking like he’s excited to see you.

“Hi Marco… is Armin home?” You ask with a nervous grin.

“No… he took his boxing gear without speaking a word so I’m guessing he’s at the gym,” Marco says while leaning on the side of the door.

“Thank you so much,” You say as you give him a big smile.

“No problem, don’t be afraid to come back here if you still can’t find him,” He says and you nod. You waved at him goodbye and went in your way.

You start to walk towards the gym and you start to feel nervous. You’re having to see him after going ballistic and it’s not a good feeling.

You get to the gym and you slowly open the door. It’s about 9:30pm at this point and the place seems empty and dark. You start to walk towards the back and you see Armin in the corner, hitting a punching bag.

There was no one else around and the only lit up area was where he was boxing. Armin was shirtless, with only shorts and those goddamn red gloves on. It looks like he’s letting out all his pent up resentment because you’ve never seen him like this. 

You start to bite your lip because the view was turning you on. _Bad timing_ , you’re only here to apologize, nothing more and nothing less.

As you walk closer to him, you start to see his body and that damn undercut glistening from the sweat. You quietly sit down on one of the weight benches close to where he was, but he doesn’t notice you. Maybe because he’s wearing earbuds, and you can hear his music blaring through, so no wonder he didn’t hear you coming up. 

_Megan Thee Stallion? Taste._ you thought to yourself.

He then stops to wipe sweat off his face and you start to clap slowly but loudly enough for him to hear, with your legs crossed while sitting on the weight bench. He seemed taken aback, you can even see his eyes widen. He then takes off his earphones.

“Hey,” You say, pursing your lips together and waving your arm up.

“Hey… uh how long have you been here?” Armin asks as he starts to take off his gloves and he uses his teeth to take the velcro off one of them and shit. You had to control yourself.

“Long enough for me to see you beat the hell out of that bag,” You chuckle, but he just stood there, with a blank expression on his face.

“Look. I came here-“

“I can explain.” Armin interrupts you.

“You don’t have to, Jean and Annie already told me. I came here to apologize to you. I went out of proportion and I didn’t even give you a chance to explain,” You tell him. 

He doesn’t say anything for a while. He takes his water bottle from the floor and chugs it. The sexual tension from his Adam's apple being exposed isn’t helping this case either. He then wipes the excess water off his mouth. 

“Sorry.” You say, as you look down on the ground. You don’t know what else to say.

You then see him squat down in front of you and he gently grabs your jaw to meet his gaze. 

“Now what did we agree on about ‘sorrys’?” He smiles. He then leans in to press his lips against yours, his hand still holding onto your jaw, and all you do is close your eyes to process what’s happening.

Armin pulls away and you don’t say anything. He then caresses your cheek.

“Does it hurt?” He asks and he’s talking about the part of your face where Reiner accidentally hit you.

“Not really,” You say and he kisses that spot.

_Fuck it_. You couldn’t hold it any longer so you wrap your arms around his neck and lean in for another kiss, leading into a makeout. He then stands up, breaking the kiss, and you push him so that he’s sitting on the bench and you topple over him, slamming your lips into his while you play with his hair. 

Armin starts to tug your shirt as his way of asking if he can take them off. You then start to realize that you’re still in a public place and that anyone can come in on you two getting it on.

“Here?” You ask into the kiss.

“Why not? There’s no one here,” He says as he smirks. Luckily, the weight bench had cushion, a rest for your back and it was a fair size so it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable.

You shrug in agreement and you let him take your shirt off. You didn’t wear a bra today because you were planning to take it on the DL. Last thing you expected was getting laid. 

He plays with your boobs gently with his hands and your breathing starts to get heavier. You decided to tease him by grinding on him while giving him kisses and hickeys on his neck. You feel him getting harder. 

You can see him stop himself from making noise by biting his lip. You pull away from his neck and all you do is smirk. You also notice that he’s wearing a stud on his left ear, which makes you want to go feral on him.

Armin then uses your hips to switch spots with so now you’re under him and one of his knees went in between your legs, trapping you. He starts to kiss you from your jaw, your collarbone to your stomach and then he pulls down your sweatpants. He starts to feel your wet cunt without taking your underwear off then he talks right next to your ear.

“You’re so wet for me doll, did you go all this way to seduce me?” He says and you squirm. This type of dominance is new to you, but you’re not complaining.

“What if I did, what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?” You say, deciding that you want to play along. He chuckles then he slips his hand in your underwear and he starts to tease your hole, sliding his index finger up and down your slit. You whimper and hold onto his back.

He kisses you while teasing your dripping pussy. He then slides a finger in and you gasp, too indulged in the pleasure. 

“You have anything else to say, baby? Come on, I’m listening,” He says in a tone that makes you feel vulnerable.

“Mmm I- just keep doing that Armin,” You moan in desperation. You stopped thinking about everything that happened this afternoon, all you want now is to have him fuck you like there’s no tomorrow. He slid a second finger, making you bite the inside of your cheek, in case there’s someone else in the gym. He started to thrust his fingers slowly and you try your hardest not to make too much noise, which made him go faster. 

You not making noise out of your vocal chords didn’t really do anything either, since the sounds coming from your cunt echoes throughout the room. If someone catches you two, then that’s that but hey, you felt good so you stopped caring.

He kept teasing your hole by rubbing your clit with his thumb and playing with your juices. You can’t form anything with your mouth besides whimpers and moans. 

“I’m about to- d-don’t stop,” You moan, struggling to speak. He suddenly pulls his fingers away and you whimper, feeling empty.

“Nah, I think we’ll have to wait until I can let you cum, baby,” He says as he takes his knee off between your legs and stands up, licking his fingers. You take this as an opportunity to take revenge for what he just did to you so you grab him by the shoulders before he could fully stand up and you push him to where you were so now you’re standing up.

“You really think you can just leave me hanging? You’re funny,” You smirk and he doesn’t try to fight back. Since he’s now in a more vulnerable spot, you start by rubbing his bulge through his shorts and you immediately get a whimper from him.

You grin mischievously, and you keep teasing until you see him try to pull down his shorts but you stop him..

“Nuh uh,” You look down, shaking your head at him.

“Baby, let’s not do this again.” He warns with an innocent tone but that just makes you wanna do it more, so you do. 

“Oh god.” Armin pants out as you put your hands inside shorts, feeling him through his boxers.

“Pretty boy,” You say as you let out a chuckle. You know how much he hates that nickname, so you use it to make him flustered. In reality however, that nickname turns him on.

Before you could dodge him, he uses your hand to pull you down with him, and he kisses you while he starts to sit up. You try to pull away, but he grabs your face to keep you from standing back up so now you’re on his lap.

Armin pulls away and he stands up, taking the rest of his clothes off and you do as well. Now you two are full on naked in the gym, but you stopped giving a damn. 

“We have a problem…” Armin suddenly says.

“What…?” You ask, confused.

“I don’t have a condom with me.” 

At this point, you didn’t care. You just want him to shove his cock in your seeping hole. 

“So? Just pull out,” You tell him. It’s a huge risk but it’s one you’re willing to take.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this-“ 

“I’m sure.” You say as you stand up to give him a peck on the lips. 

“I promise I’ll pull out,” He says you nod. He then takes your jaw and kisses you again, this time leading you to sitting back on the bench and he takes your legs to put them on his shoulder and he aligns his dick to your hole. 

“Please just tell me if you need me to stop,” He reassures you and he starts to slowly go inside you. It wasn’t your first time doing it raw, but you’re definitely not familiar with the feeling. If this was anyone else, you would’ve just stopped but there’s something about Armin that leaves you craving for more.

You can’t help but squirm. It’s different without a condom, but it felt so good. He’s only halfway through and you’re already seeing stars. 

He starts to hold your hands while supporting your legs on his shoulders. He slowly shoves himself in you then he starts to move in and out. 

“Fuck.” You breathe out, throwing your head back, and you use your elbows to balance yourself. Lewd sounds started to come out of him moving in and out of you and it echoes throughout the room, hell, it could maybe even be heard throughout the other side of the gym. 

What you noticed about Armin throughout the few times you’ve slept with him was that he moans and whimper more than he grunts. You thought that was cute. He’s not really all that into dirty talking either, he loves praising you and making sure you feel good and that’s what’s intoxicating about his touch.

Armin started to pick up his pace and you almost screamed but you bit your lip so it came out as a hum.

“Baby are you doing alright? ah,” Armin asks while panting.

“Y-yeah, mm you make me feel too fucking good,” You moan and you wrap your legs around him to pull him closer, causing him to reach balls deep and you hold tight on his arms.

“Ah doll s-shit” He moans, his speed getting faster.

You felt euphoric. You almost forgot that you aren’t in the bed room and that anyone can just come in on you two having sex. Wet slapping noises can be heard all around the room, along with your pants and whimpering but neither of you bothered to tell each other to quiet down.

Armin doesn’t slow down and he hits your g-spot. Tears started to roll down your cheeks out of pleasure. He uses your hips for support.

“Armin. Please don’t stop this time -mm,” You moan, your legs shaking around him. He doesn’t listen to you and he stops. 

“What the f-“ You complain but you were interrupted by his lips, his cock still inside of you. He pulls away and wipes the tears from your cheeks. 

“You look stunning, doll,” He says in a low voice while rubbing your cheekbone with his thumb. Before you could react, he started to thrust again, this time slower but more powerful, hitting you in the right spot everytime. 

“Oh s-shit Armin f-fuck mm” You whimper, and you release all over him. He hasn’t stopped yet, but you can tell he’s getting close too because he’s twitching inside of you. 

“Baby, I’m going to ah cum-” He says as he pushes your legs off him and he pulls out, his cum getting all over your stomach. He leans down to give you a sloppy kiss and he pulls you up by your hands to help you sit up.

You two are panting like you just ran a marathon. Then you realize how sweaty you and Armin got and how much mess you’ve made. 

_Well, damn._

Armin then goes towards his bag and takes out a towel. He comes back and sits on the ground to help wipe his cum off you. 

“I can do it myself, you should really worry about your own body haha,” You say as you ruffle his hair. He hands you the towel and stands up to take another one from his bag to wipe himself and the mess you two made. You start to feel bad for whoever has to use this weight bench next. 

You stand up to put your clothes back on, and he follows. It was silent as if you two were strangers. 

_Yeah you and Armin just had sex again which was completely uncalled for, so what now?_

“Do you need me to walk you back to your dorm?” He suddenly asks from behind you and you see that he’s wearing a black zipped hoodie, half closed, along with the clothes you saw him in earlier. 

“Sure,” You say, with an awkward grin. You weren’t planning on walking with him but then again you weren’t planning for any of this to happen.

You two start to walk together and he opens the door for you as you exit the gym. He then starts to walk besides you. 

“Are your legs doing okay?” Armin asks. He notices that your legs are wobbly. 

“Yeah I can handle it,” You lie and he caught on because he holds your hand anyways.

“So, how’s Reiner? I didn’t mean to hit him, I just couldn’t stand seeing you cry, and it seems like he wasn’t gonna let you go,” Armin asks with an apologetic tone.

“I don’t know, I haven’t spoken to him since. I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt me though,” You say, looking down on the ground while holding his soft, warm hand.

“Gah, I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have done that, now your friendship with him-“

“Armin. It was my fault. I went too far, and it caused him to rage at you. That’s why I went up to you tonight.”

“So Annie told you everything huh?” He asks, looking up at the sky.

“Yeah, I’m grateful.” You say, also looking up and seeing all those stars.

“Tell her I said thank you and that I’m sorry about Reiner.” He says and you nod.

-

Eventually, you reach your dorm building and he comes in with you to the elevator. It’s quiet again, since you have no idea what to talk about. 

You two reach your dorm room and you don’t know what to say. His hand is still clasped into yours.

“So uh… are you still free this Saturday?” He asks, looking away. The hallway is dim but you can tell he’s blushing.

“Yes hehe, I’ll see you then,” You say, letting go of his hand. 

“Good night.” He says, high fiving you like how a friend would. He turns around to go back to the elevator but you stop him.

“Wait Armin-“ 

“Hm?” He says, turning his head to look back. 

“I like you. And not as a friend or just a friend with benefits,” You say impulsively and you immediately start to panic internally because you weren’t supposed to say that yet. 

He doesn’t say anything but he walks up to you and kisses you deeply whilst hugging you. You accept it and you hug him back in return. 

He parts from you while smiling and says, “See you Saturday.” Then he walks off.

You were speechless. Astonished. You have no clue what’s next in your relationship with him but you feel nothing but excitement. 

-

You walk back in the dorm and you notice Pieck and Jean laying on each other, asleep, on the couch while the TV is still on. You also don’t see Bertholdt, so you guess he already went back home. 

You put a blanket over Jean and Pieck and you turn the TV off. 

It’s 11pm and all you wanted to do was shower and go to bed and so you do and all you could think about was Armin and how much you yearn for his touch and affection.

As you’re getting ready to go to sleep, you text him.

You: good night. pretty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, i made the message emoji for armin the eyes one because y/n always emphasized how beautiful his eyes are. and i don't rly ship jean and pieck :,) this is just for the ff purposes, yelena x pieck supremacy
> 
> P.S. i might not be able to answer all the comments one by one but just know that i read all of them and i want to thank you guys so much :)) i can't believe this much people are liking the fanfic, but this just motivates me to release better quality chapters!


	6. valentine. (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited this at 2:30 in the morning so i apologize if there are mistakes. also, reminder that i started a spotify playlist for this fanfic (specifically for the picnic chapter): [link to the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AikwAvUMU7ryDK1ehxmS0?si=7dV8eQjoSre_FKA9ZcSjvw)
> 
> content warning: light bdsm
> 
> music recs when this symbol shows up (✦)  
> -japanese denim (daniel caesar)  
> -get you (daniel caesar)

**Saturday**

Today is the day you meet up with Armin. He said that he was going to pick you up at around lunch time, so you made sure to wake up early enough to have time to get ready. You couldn’t stop thinking about your night with Armin at the gym. The way he held you, made sure you felt good, respected your boundaries. It’s like he’s the perfect man. You’re still not sure whether or not you two will end up being in a relationship but you know that you have a major crush on him.

_Not like you two don’t already act like you’re in a relationship, but whatever._

The childish argument you had with Armin is long forgotten. You also forgot that you still haven’t cleared the air with Reiner yet because you’ve been so head over heels for Armin since that night so you haven’t gotten the chance to speak to him.

You get ready by freshening up and making sure you look decent. Armin never specified what he meant by ‘meet up’ so you figured you’d just dress somewhere in between formal and casual. Now you’re just waiting for Armin and you start to squeal like you’re back in middle school, specifically the warm feeling one has when they’re talking to their crush. Just thinking about it makes you feel so overjoyed. 

You’re alone in the dorm right now since Pieck decided to have a study date with Jean. _Gosh, they’re adorable together._ It’s hard to believe that Jean is a frat boy, but you trust that Pieck won’t let herself get fooled in case he decided to be a jackass.

At this point it’s about 11:30am and you hear a knock on your door. You skip to the door and you open it. It was Armin, as expected.

“Hey!” You exclaim. You’re trying your hardest not to look too excited, but you fail miserably. 

“You ready?” He asks as he comes inside, takes off his shoes then sits on the armrest of your couch. He was wearing an oversized brown corduroy jacket with a white t-shirt to match. His pants were just normal loose jeans but goddamn does he look fine. 

“Yeah, lemme get my things first,” You say as you walk towards your room and you close the door. The thing is, you already had your stuff ready. You just wanted to take a breather because your heart almost blew up. You’ve seen Armin before, you’ve even slept with him just two days ago, but ever since you’ve confessed that you ‘like’ him (and not as a friend, let’s not forget), you’ve started to feel like you’re one of those main characters in a 70s rom com. You felt special. More like, _he_ makes you feel special.

You quickly took your bag with you and exited the room. Armin is turned around, still sitting on the same spot and you notice that he’s on his phone. 

You walked up behind him and decided to scare him from the back but he turned around before you could even make a noise. He headlocks you and you start to play with his hair. 

“Get off me!” You say as you giggle.

“Not until you tell me why you were right behind me,” He says, sticking his tongue out at you. His headlock wasn’t rough at all, just enough to trap you in between those arms of his.

“OKAY OKAY i give up, I was trying to scare you,” You cry playfully and he lets you go.

“‘Mkay, I don’t get scared though,” He says, patting your head.

“Oh really? I _will_ scare you some day, I’m sure of it.” You say, standing next beside him, your hand lightly squeezing the back of his neck.

“I’d like to see you try, doll,” He says and you feel the temperature of your face rise. Armin has never used that pet name outside of the bedroom. Although, he purposely used it at this moment to rattle you.

You were speechless and you slowly took your hand off his neck. He turns to look at you and he yanks you by the neck line of your shirt. Your face is centimeters from his and your eyes widened by his sudden move.

“Awh don’t tell me you’re backing out already?” He says as his tone lowers, tilting his head slightly to the side. You can feel his breath on your nose and it smells fruity. 

He was able to sense how surprised you were by the way you took your hand off him. It’s really impressive. His voice made you want to melt and give in, but you know better than to let him win.

You then take a clump of his hair from the back of his head and you use it to clash his forehead into yours, his grip still on your shirt.

“You’re getting a bit too bold here pretty boy, don’t think I can’t play your little games,” You say with a smirk. He smiles like he was trying to hold from laughter then he takes his grip off your shirt and pulls away from your forehead which causes you to let go of his head.

“Haha, we’ll see. Now let’s go,” He says as he stands up and you sneer. This is what gets you going. The teasings and the casual flirtings are what keeps you riled up. Armin knows this and he uses it to his advantage. 

You two leave the dorm and you get in his car. He starts it up and plays the same playlist that makes you feel magical everytime. He also never mentioned where he’s taking you, but you trust that he’ll ensure your safety. 

You talked with him in the car the whole time. Just the two of you, spilling your heart out about whatever comes to mind. You got to know more about Armin and he got to know more about you. Everything you do with him makes you feel like you’re floating. You got involved with him through sex but now it’s way more than that. 

Around an hour passes and he parks close to the beach. You were so wrapped up in your conversation that you didn’t even realize an hour had passed.

“The weather seemed nice today so I thought the beach would be a great place,” He says as he turns to grin at you. 

You get out of the car to feel the cool breeze and he’s right. The weather is perfect. The sun is out but the wind balances it out. You see Armin open his trunk and he takes out a picnic basket along with the blanket you got with him back then. You didn’t take it home since he paid for it after all.

“Don’t tell me you bought all of this again… You’re making me feel guilty here,” You say, feeling ashamed because he’s always doing you favors.

“Don’t worry about it, I planned this so it wouldn't make sense if you paid for it ,” He says as he walks up to pat your head.

“Okay, but you gotta let me pay next time,” You say, pouting. 

“Hey.” Armin says, using your jaw to make you look up from the ground so you could look at him in the eye. His touch was gentle, but you felt like slime by it. 

“It’s okay. You don’t owe me anything. It was a surprise, so stop frowning please?” He says firmly but in a soft voice with that warm smile.

“‘Kay. Now let go of my jaw you perv,” You joke and he takes his hand off you while chuckling.

You follow him and he eventually leads you to a spot where there aren’t a lot of people. You help him set up the picnic and you see that he bought food fit for a cheeseboard. A variety of cheeses, crackers, fruits, deli meats, a wooden cutting board (of course) and also sparkling water along with wine glasses.

_A cheeseboard is perfect for the beach._

After setting up, you sit down and he sits next to you, handing you one of his earbuds again. You take it and you hear jazz oldies. 

_This man is flawless._ You thought to yourself.

“I can change the music if you want-“ Armin says, already reaching for his phone but you stop his hand.

“No, keep it. It feels nostalgic,” You say as you start to reach for the food to eat. You can see his stupid grin on his face when you said that.

“The sea is so gorgeous,” You say and your eyes glimmer as you look towards the water. Armin notices this and he reaches for your hand, rubbing circles on it. He’s found comfort in you and you did with him. You then turn your head to look at him and you grin. 

No one spoke. The 50s music playing in the background, (specifically “I Fall In Love Too Easily,” by Chet Baker) The water brushing up against the shore, the seagulls and storks squawking away as they fly to god knows where and Armin. With his hand on your face and his soft lips against yours. This kiss wasn’t out of lust or desire. It was out of the pureness of his heart. It felt genuine, something you haven’t felt in a long time. Something _he_ hasn’t felt in a long time. 

_Oh right. Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day and neither of you have spoken about it._ You were planning on asking him about it today but you forgot because being around him makes you feel like nothing else matters in the world.

Armin pulls away from your lips and he starts to blush again, as if he wasn’t the one that made the first move. You start to snort in laughter because of how embarrassed he looked which eased the awkward air since he laughed along with you.

You love that about him. He can get so flustered over things like this but can completely dominate you during sex and makes sure you’re wrecked and hammered from his dick.

“So what made you decide to box Armin?” You ask. You’ve been wondering why but you never really found the right time to ask.

“Wait.” You suddenly say, stopping him by holding your hand up as he starts to open his mouth to speak. 

“You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal. Always remember that,” You include before he can respond. Making him uncomfortable is the last thing you want to make him feel. 

“It’s alright. I’ll tell you,” He says as he looks up at the waves. You can see him rejuvenate just by breathing in the sea air.

“I was bullied all throughout elementary. Eren and Mikasa always had to defend me and I hated depending on them. It felt like I was always steps behind them.” He says, looking towards the sea and you stopped eating to pay attention.

“In junior high, I took it upon myself to learn self defense and I picked boxing. No reason in particular, it just happened to be boxing.” He continues and you just sit there quietly, listening to his story.

“Then in high school, I went professional. I guess it made me feel somewhat important and that I was finally at the same level as everyone else. Annie supported me all the way through that’s why it hurt… _so much_ when she left,” He says. You can tell it took him awhile to get over her by the way his voice croaked. You don’t really know much about how Annie ‘left’ but you don’t think you want or need to know.

“Armin…” You say and you start to rub his shoulder. Your eyes started to feel glassy because you felt so bad. _So bad_ that you never considered what he felt when you two had that argument. He must’ve been hurting too.

“I didn’t tell you this to make you feel pity for me. I just want you to know because I like you too. The same way you do. After we had that picnic at the park was when I realized how much I enjoy your presence,” He says and he turns his head so that he could face you.

“You’re crying again…” He says, concerningly as he uses his finger to wipe your tears off.

“No I'm not-“ You sniffle and he uses his arm to pull you into a tight hug, your face on his chest. You can feel his faint heartbeat. And the music coming from his earbuds made this moment feel so much more special. It’s just you and Armin. Swaying from side to side in his embrace. It really did feel like straight out of a movie.

He then looks at you, arms still around you.

“So… do you want to make this official?” He asks and you can’t help but smile.

“Why’d you even ask?” You chuckle, still in tears. And he knew what you meant by that because he gives your forehead a peck, tightening the hug as you caress his back. 

_So now you guys are dating. This is the start of something new and you couldn’t be more excited._

-

You and Armin stayed on the beach for a few more hours. You even played in the water with him until the sun set. It truly felt amazing being with him all day.

During the drive home, you fell asleep. When Armin pulled up in front of your dorm building, he lightly shook your shoulders as an attempt to wake you up but you wouldn’t budge, so he just looked at you, drooling in your sleep.

He thought that was so cute. The slight snoring, drool, he could never get enough of you. Yeah, you really like him but the amount of affection he has for you is tremendous. You’ve only known each other for a few weeks and yet you can make each other feel like long lost lovers.

You woke up and Armin was just sitting on the driver’s seat, playing with his phone. 

“How long have I made you wait?” You ask, immediately sitting up because you felt guilty for making him wait.

“Relax, It’s only been 10 minutes, and plus I thought you looked so cute asleep,” He says and he starts to pinch your cheeks.

“AH that hurts oh my gosh!” You say and you flicked his forehead. When he took his hand off you, your face ended up getting a bit swell but it’s all worth it. 

“Oh right. Before you go, I really want to spend Valentine’s with you tomorrow but I have an event for a club that I urgently need to prepare for,” He says, and he starts to frown. 

“Hey,” You say as you grab his jaw like he did to you. You did it to mock him for the most part.

“It’s fine. I’m just happy that I got to spend this day with you.” And you lean in to give him a kiss. 

“Hehe, now who’s the perv?” He teases you and you start to squeeze his cheeks with the same hand you used for his jaw.

“You,” You say, rolling your eyes at him and you let go of his face.

“Anyways, I should go. Thank you for everything,” You say, opening the door to get out. You wanted to spend more time with him but there’s a lot more in store now that you two are in a relationship.

“No problem. See ya,” He says, waving at you as you go out. 

You go in your dorm and you take a deep breath. Nothing much has changed between you and Armin besides labels but you feel so content. This all happened sooner than you thought but you really like Armin and he seems to like you a lot too.

It was around 8:45pm at this point and you see Pieck laying on her bed while on her phone.

“Hey hottie,” Pieck says and she waves at you. She seems really overworked.

“Hey Pieck! How was your day with Jean?” You ask as you start to get your things ready for a shower.

“Ehhh. All my day really consisted of was just him getting frustrated from his school work. What about you? Did Armin finally ask you to be his boyfriend??” She asks and she closes her lips immediately as if she wasn’t supposed to say something.

“Yeah?? How’d you know? I was just about to tell you-” You ask. She’s always been good at reading you but this time she was spot on like she knew beforehand. 

“No, no! I just thought he would’ve done it sooner or later since you two made up right??” She says, giggling. You thought she was being a bit weird but she’s probably just tired.

“Anyways, do you have plans for Valentine’s?” She asks.

“Nah, Armin said he had plans, it’s fine though I can just bake myself a cake… or something.” You say, your tone starting to sound a tad glum.

“Great!! I’m actually glad you don’t have plans because I booked us a hotel tomorrow,” She says, sitting up on her bed. You were a bit confused as to why she would book you a hotel.

“Aren’t you asking the wrong person?” You ask. You don’t want her to feel bad for you and make you third wheel for her and Jean.

“No? I’m asking you sweetie,” She says.

“Pfft why would you book us a hotel? Don’t say you’re going to make me tag along with you and Jean…” You say as you sit on your desk.

“Jean _is_ going but we aren’t gonna treat it as a date. I don’t wanna be alone this Valentine’s since Reiner and the others will be busy this weekend so I wanted to do something fun! We can just drink and eat our worries away,” She exclaims.

_Reiner._ Damn you haven’t thought about him. Annie told you to contact him asap but you haven’t spoken to him for days now. But you figure you’ll just fix it next time they come over.

“You sure I’m not just going as a third wheel?” 

“Of course not! You’re my best friend. If anything, Jean will be the one third wheeling for us,” She says. 

“Fine, I'll go. But why a hotel?” You ask. It’s really shady that she’s doing all of this out of the blue.

“Because…” She says, looking up at the ceiling like it has the answer.

“...I got a discount for it and it’s a really high end place! I just wanna use the coupon before it expires,” She says in a way that’s almost _too_ enthusiastic, but you believe her story by nodding at her as you went on your way to the restroom.

You’re a bit iffy about this but you know Pieck would never do anything to hurt you so you just agreed to her offer.

After you finish getting ready for bed, you come in the room and notice that Pieck’s fallen asleep. It wasn’t that late but you figure you’d sleep too since you have nothing else to do.

-

After waking up, you and Pieck spent all day cooped up in the dorm. She said Jean will pick you two up at around 8:30pm so you just did whatever pleased you at the time. At one point, you actually did bake a cake. You aren’t experienced at all but you managed to make a fair looking cake, particularly those cute ones with the frosted frogs on top. 

So you and Pieck just ate cake and watched random Netflix originals, like two hopeless romantics. Armin hasn’t texted you all day but you just thought it’s because he’s busy like he told you.

Eventually, it reached 6:30pm and Pieck told you to get ready and to wear something semi formal. You weren’t really feeling it, you’d really rather be with Armin, but you put on a smile for Pieck because she did all this just to spend time with you. You ended up wearing just a normal night out dress and basic makeup so you wouldn’t look dead.

Jean then called Pieck to tell her that he’s waiting outside so you and Pieck go out of the building to get in his car. He was wearing a suit, the same one from the double date. 

“Looking great!” He says as you and Pieck go in the backseat. You two say your thanks then her and Jean started to make small talk as he starts driving. You stayed quiet the whole drive, wishing Armin was with you instead. 

Jean drives up to the hotel and it seems that it’s downtown. It also seems really grande.

“Oh shit. I forgot my wallet.” Jean says and it confused you as to why he’d say this out loud. He then hands Pieck a card for the hotel room.

“You two go ahead, I need to find it real quick,” So you and Pieck got out and walked in the lobby.

“Awh narts. I forgot my purse in the car, you can go ahead! We’ll follow you there.” Pieck says, giving you the key card, then she walks back outside. 

This is starting to creep you out. They were acting so jittery and weird. 

You look at the key card and you see the numbers, ‘711’ meaning that it’s the 7th floor in the 11th room. You decided to check it out since there’s no harm in that.

You get in the elevator and when you reach the floor, you walk to the 11th room which was the last door in the hall. You use the key card to get in and you see the bed has rose petals all over it, shaped into a heart.

_What the hell._ You immediately get a call from Pieck and you answer it.

“Pieck what is this-“ You see someone walk out of the restroom before you can finish your sentence. Your mouth widened to see it was… Armin. 

“SURPRISE!” She shrieks in the phone and you can hear Jean laugh in the background.

“You are such a bad liar you know, I knew you couldn’t get coupons for a place like this” You say. You knew they were up to something.

“But you still fell for it! Anyhow me and Jean will go on our date now so I'm gonna hang up before you keep your manz waiting, tata~” She cheers and she hangs up before you could say anything else. 

You turn around and Armin is right behind you, wearing nothing but a towel on. You start to sob again because of shock and joy. You’re not really the type to cry about every little thing but being with Armin has made you more emotional and you really thought he wasn’t going to be able to spend time with you this Valentine’s day. He comes up to hug and pat your back.

“Why do you keep doing this? You even got Pieck and Jean to play along,” You say as tears roll down your face.

“Happy Valentine’s day, baby,” He says in a soft tone, rubbing your back.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Since Friday. I was just planning on asking you out normally but Pieck told me to do something extra,” He says.

“I hate you so much... You got me eating a whole cake today as a substitute for you. Also this must’ve cost you a fortune,” You say, wiping your mascara stained tears away. 

“I have some saved up, and anyways, you’re worth way more than a hotel room.” Armin says as he wipes the rest of your tears and he brushes his lips against yours. You deepen it by pulling him towards you.

✦He removes your dress, leaving it on the floor, and he starts to nibble on your neck. You shake your shoes off and he leads you to the bed, with you laying under him. 

When you reach the headboard he kisses you again, this time with more passion. It’s like you hadn’t just slept with him 3 days ago. He’s so needy.

He then starts to mark you up on your neck and collarbone then he takes your bra off by slipping his hand under your torso to unclasp it.

“You really are a pervert aren’t you? Doing all this,” You tease him while you slightly tug on his hair.

“Yeah? But I’m making you feel so good...” He says, kissing your chest area. You shudder by his sudden motion and you squeeze your eyes close when he starts to lick one of your nipples. 

“Oh my god.” You breathe out. Armin still has his towel around his v-line but you can tell he’s getting hard. You use your feet to tease his erection and he moans on your nipple. 

“Ah shit, if you keep doing that I’ll make sure you won’t cum tonight,” He says and it surprised you. _He’s never been like this towards you but it’s exciting._

“Heh does pretty boy think being bold will- ahh” You attempt to say but he teases your clothed clit.

“Hm? You were saying? Oh right,” He says as he goes up to squeeze your cheeks with one of his hands, this time with more force.

“You wanna get impaled by my cock right? yeah?” He asks and you nod, not really being able to speak.

“Then please be a good girl and let me finish this, you can do that… right baby?” Armin asks with an innocent tone as he licks your quivering lips but you know what he’s about to do is the sheer opposite of innocent.

You nod a second time and he let your face go. His little remarks made you feel like _putty._ You realize he’s standing his ground. That he’s the one taking charge and you wanted to break that so bad, but at the same time you love it. It’s unpredictable, you don’t know what he’ll do next.

He came back to licking and giving your cleavage kisses then he moved to your stomach, leaving a trail of his saliva on your body. When his face reaches your inner thigh area, he places light pecks until his face is where your pussy is. He then slides your panties off.

You start to shiver because of the cold breeze you felt when he took your underwear off. Now you’re completely naked under him. Armin then topples over you and licks his lips when he sees the work he’s done on you. Red and purple spots from his biting here and there, his saliva all over you. It’s like you’re a canvas that he painted on. 

You start to feel flustered because he keeps staring at you so you hide your face with your hands but he pulls them apart. 

“If you keep hiding, I won’t be able to see your pretty face,” He says, his hands holding yours down from either side of your head. You couldn’t say anything because this is a completely new aura you’re getting from him.

Armin pins both of your hands above your head and he uses his free hand to tease your hole. You start to shake and you bite your lip, your mouth letting out squeaks.

“Baby, we’re on the 7th floor _and_ at the end of the hall, make as much noise as you want,” He says as he slides a finger in, without struggle, and immediately curls his finger inside you

“What the f-fuck,” You struggle to whimper out.

“You’re soaking wet doll, my dick hasn’t even been near you yet,” He whispers as he gives you a kiss on the corner of your lips. He’s leaning on the headboard with you on his chest, throwing your head back on his shoulder as he plays with your sopping cunt and you already feel your orgasm building up. The sounds coming out of your hole are so lewd but he thrives for it.

__Armin then starts to thrust two fingers into your hole and you spread your legs like a slut to feel more of his fingers._ _

__“Look at you, already a mess just from my fingers, you’re so damn good for me,” He says and he starts to hit your sweet spot._ _

“Armin shit if you keep d-doing that i’m gonna-“ You moan out, trying to touch something, _anything_ , but his hand is gripped onto your wrists. He suddenly stops and he takes his fingers off your hole, juices spilling out on your inner thighs. 

__“Why do you keep doing that!?” You cry out. He doesn’t say anything but he lets your wrists go and he hops off the bed to go inside the restroom._ _

Did he really just edge you to go pee? What the hell?

He gets out and he’s carrying a few things. Your half opened eyes suddenly widened as you saw he brought out two silk scarves along with a condom and a bottle of lube.

__“Armin what is this.” You say, but it in a way that was more of a statement than a question. Because you know very well what it is._ _

__You aren’t opposed to him tying you up at all. In fact, this is really starting to light a fire in your body._ _

__“Do you like it? I picked the color out just for you.” He says in a lovingly tone, placing the items on the nightstand except for the silk scarves and he sits on the bed next to your body. The color is the same one as the top you wore the first night you ever slept with him._ _

_He remembers that?_

__You stay quiet due to pure shock that he’s capable of this and Armin can tell._ _

__“Would you be a doll and turn over for me?” He asks, sweetly. You were starting to get pissed that you’re just letting yourself obey him so you snatched his towel off his waist and you started to rub his tip._ _

“Mmm damn I thought I warned you,” Armin groans and he forcefully flipped your body over so that you’re laying on your stomach. He sat on your thighs, right below your ass so you wouldn’t move and he covered your eyes with one of the fabric. You can literally feel his hard cock on your thighs.

__“Fuck you,” You scoff._ _

__“You’ll see, baby. You’ll fucking see.” He chuckles as he tightens his knot on your head._ _

He’s so freaky, this behavior from him is completely new.

__“Shit, I didn't know agreeing to be your partner meant that I’ll be tied up,” You taunt him, trying to get a reaction from him. You don’t really know what you want to hear from him but either way, you’re having a great time. All you’ve been yearning for all day was Armin and you got it._ _

__“You know for someone who’s in this position you do talk a lot,” He says. He then takes both of your arms and ties your wrists._ _

__“I would personally stop if I were you,” He says next to your ear, then he gets off your back. You can’t see anything but you can tell he’s checking you out._ _

__“I wish you could see yourself right now, you look like a cute little present. My present,” He says and you feel him grab your ass, your cunt dripping all over the sheets._ _

__“Arch your back for me baby,” He says and you do as you’re told. Your head is on the pillow and you can feel him trace his finger across your spine down to the base of your ass. His face is right in front of your soaked hole, the sides of your thighs dripping with your fluids and him breathing on it didn’t help your case either._ _

__You start to hum, desperate for him to do something but he didn’t say or do anything for a few seconds._ _

All Armin wanted to do at this point was to fuck your cunt until you’re stupid. This is the first time you two are sleeping together after being official and he wants to make sure you _never_ forget this night. He’s only restraining himself from destroying you right then and there. 

__He starts to lick the outskirts of your hole and you start to shake uncontrollably. He was able to support you by grabbing a hold of your ass with his gentle touch. You then felt him use his tongue to toy with your clit and you almost yelped from the pleasure._ _

__“Oh my fucking- y-yes mm,” You moan. You can’t see anything because of the blindfold but damn does it add to the pleasure. He pants and the air went straight to your pussy which drove you nuts._ _

__“Hah, you look so beautiful like this doll. Quaking and shivering for my tongue,” He says quietly, but not enough to be a whisper. Armin then started to lick in between your folds and he positions himself so that he’s laying right below your drenched hole. It’s like he’s swimming in the damn ocean._ _

__He grabs onto your thighs and pulls them down so that you’re sitting on his face, with your thighs almost suffocating him._ _

__“H-hey, I’m heavy you know,” You whimper as you try to push yourself up but he pulls you back down, his tongue going directly into your hole and you let out a breathy moan. You support yourself by holding your upper body with your head while he feels you up from your ass and thighs._ _

__“Armin wait i’m—about to-“ You squeak, almost reaching you high but he stops._ _

__“I’m not letting you cum without my permission baby,” He says then he flicks his tongue on your hole, making you shudder._ _

__“This is what happens when you don’t follow my warnings.” And he didn’t even give you a chance to respond because he started to suck on your pussy, making you wanna cream all over him. You wail, your blindfold getting damp because of the tears from your desperation to release._ _

__“P-please let me,” You still manage to say words despite being a sputtering mess._ _

__“Let you what? Come on doll, I’m all ears,” He says, pausing but he knows him talking directly to your cunt is just driving you more to your orgasm_ _

__“C-cum,” You pant out. You’re starting to lose the strength to speak._ _

__“I can’t hear you,” He teases you, using the tip of his tongue on your clit._ _

__“P-please Armin! Let me c-cum, I’m begging y-you,” You yelp. You’re aware that you sound pathetic begging him like this but you _need_ to cum._ _

__“And just minutes ago you were trying to sass me.” He says and he started to blow on it._ _

__“S-shit, please.” You plead and you tremble around his face, your fluids leaking all around him. You started to think that this was a worse punishment than spanks._ _

__But Armin would never. Even if you beg him, he set it in his heart to never spank or choke you. He just can’t._ _

__“Fine, go ahead baby, since you‘re so well behaved for asking,” He says and he starts to eat you up like you’re his last meal. He massages your thighs while licking you up and you eventually squirt all over his face._ _

__“Goddamn, you taste so good,” He praises you as he licks you clean. You’re already spent but Armin isn’t even half over with you._ _

__He then gets up, leaving you like a soggy vegetable on the bed, and though you can’t see him, you can hear the foil from the condom and him slathering lube all over his colossal cock._ _

__You feel him get on the bed again and he pulls you up from behind so you’d be on your knees, pulling you up by the fabric around your wrists. He unties the knot off your blindfold and you squint from the sudden brightness your eyes had to absorb._ _

__Armin starts to lean his head on your shoulder, and he closes his eyes like he’s savoring the moment. You can feel his penis touching your ass and you can’t help but squirm._ _

__“Are you ready baby?” He asks, his chin still on your shoulder and his hand on your restraints, keeping you from falling on the mattress._ _

__“You keep asking me as if I’d say no,” You laugh._ _

__“It’s nice to be reassured. Remember, use the signal I taught you whenever you need me to stop,” He says then he wraps his arms around you._ _

_Oh yeah. One of the conversations you had with him was a safe signal. He told you to say ‘seahorse’ whenever you want him to stop._ It’s a silly word but it’s distinct so it works.

This is nice. Just a moment of silence between you and your _boyfriend_ , taking a moment to appreciate each other’s presence while the faint music from his phone plays in the background.

__After a few seconds of silence he kisses your cheek then aligns his dick in your hole from behind and he starts to slowly shove himself in. One of his hands is on the scarf so your back creates an arch and his other hand is on your hip for support._ _

__“Ah god you’re so big,” You whine. And he was. You don’t think he’s ever been this big inside you._ _

__“It’s because you’re tight,” He says and he lets out a groan when he reaches your cervix. It didn’t take him long, he fit like a glove._ _

__He started to use your hip to push himself in and out of you and your still sensitive cunt is already clenching around him._ _

__“A-armin—too deep“ You moan out._ _

“Yeah? You’d been looking forward to this all night tho ah-“ He pants and his pace started to pick up. The sounds of him coming in and out of you are filthy. _Filthy._ But it’s what kept his pace up. Armin loves the sound of your pussy squelching around his cock. It’s his addiction.

__You honestly couldn’t have wished for a better Valentine’s Day. Eating cake with Pieck was great but this man fucking you senseless is a whole ‘nother level._ _

__You start to feel your second orgasm rush over you and you came all over Armin without telling him._ _

__“Mmm yeah shit,” Armin moans, slowing down but never stopping. He plans on overstimulating you ‘til your brain is full of cock._ _

__“Ahhmm Armin,” You cry out. He started to untie the fabric around your wrists which made you go on all fours. Both of his hands are on your waist and you grip on the sheets, struggling to balance yourself because of how good it felt._ _

__He kept you in doggy, your ass hitting his abdomen as he pounds into you with one of his hands on your hip and the other playing with your boobs. Your walls start to tighten around him again and he starts to moan._ _

__“My god, if you keep doing that—,” He pants and you feel that he’s about to cum too because his thrusts are getting sloppier._ _

__You’re so worn out, all you can do is whimper and whine while you take his fat load with your hands on the sheets._ _

__Armin slowed down, but his thrusts reached your cervix each time, which is making you wanna cum again._ _

__His name and curses are all you could mutter out during this. You feel yourself getting weaker the more he impales himself in you._ _

__“Cum on my dick baby.” He says and so you do. He thrusts in you a few more times and he releases inside you, his penis pulsating inside your walls, while he groans your name._ _

__“Fuck,” You mumble. You were on the verge of passing out to sleep._ _

__“You did so well doll,” He says as he kisses you on the lips from behind, still inside of you._ _

__He pulls out so he can take the condom off and he ties it so he can toss it in the trash near the nightstand. You collapse on the bed, overridden by pleasure then Armin sits you up by your hands._ _

__“Are you okay?” He asks, sitting in front of you. It’s like his personality switched a 180._ _

__“Yeah,” you say, rubbing your eyes. You’re starting to feel really drowsy._ _

__“We should take a bath,” He says and he helps you get off the bed, guiding you to the restroom where he prepared a bubble bath for you and him. You get in the restroom and you see that he got Italian food and wine on a tray in between the tub. He then helps you get in the water._ _

__“So how’d you get Jean and Pieck to be a part of this?” You ask while getting ready to take a bite._ _

__“I texted Jean about us and about asking you out for Valentine’s after we went to the beach and I'm guessing he told Pieck because she added me into a group chat with her and Jean to plan this surprise,” He says as he goes in the water so he can sit in front of you._ _

__“You should know how bad those two were at making shit up,” You say sarcastically._ _

__“I figured, Jean has always been bad at lying and Pieck seemed way too excited” He laughs._ _

__“Yep that’s her… Anyhow, I really wanna to thank you for all this,” You say._ _

__“No. Thank you for being with me tonight. I’m glad I got to spend tonight with you,” He says, stroking your cheek with his finger._ _

__“Hehe also I didn’t know you had a thing for bondage, you’re such a freak,” You tease, poking your index finger on his bare chest._ _

__“Uh- it’s not like that— anyways you liked it too-,” He said looking towards the side, and you can see him turn slightly red again._ _

__“You keep blushing like you didn’t just have sex with me, and yeah I liked it, what about it?” You say playfully._ _

__“It’s actually my first time trying that, I just wanted this night to be unforgettable for you so…” He says and he reaches for your hand to caress it. You started to feel all warm because of how much he thought this through._ _

__-_ _

__After you ate and got cleaned up, you and him wore the robes the hotel gave out. Then he called room services to change the sheets, which didn’t take long for them to do._ _

“You _are_ free tomorrow right?” He asks.

__“I wouldn’t have come here if I wasn’t,” You chuckle as you take off your robe and you lay on the bed, putting the newly changed blanket over you._ _

__He smiles at your response and he follows you on the bed, naked, and kisses your forehead._ _

__“Night,” You say, your eyes already drooping as you ruffle his hair._ _

__“Good night baby.”_ _

__Then you two fall asleep, with your head resting on his chest._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you thought this was kinda ooc for armin, i got too horny while writing and yeah :p also i've been craving a cheeseboard for almost a week now so i wanted to include that hehe
> 
> **announcement** : i'm taking a break from updating. this is NOT the end, but i go to school and it's a really stressful semester for me so i'll be taking about a month break so i can let this fanfic marinate. i've also started to get really insecure about the way i've been writing this too so i think a break will help me.
> 
> again i am sincerely grateful for all the support. i can't respond to every single comment i get but i've read them all and it makes me feel so happy that you guys like this so much.


	7. midterms. (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm still on break, but i heard armin's season 4 dub and i couldn't resist. i was kinda just winging this chapter, but i had so much fun writing it so i hope you guys like it! feel free to give me feedback as always :) 
> 
> also wtf thank you so much for 13k hits... that's crazy. i feel like my ff kinda fed into the stereotypes that i see ppl make fun of in tiktok (the aot ones specifically, like how jean is a frat boy), but yeah i'm genuinely grateful for all comment, kudos, and bookmarks i've received. i know i sound like a broken record because i say this every chapter, but i mean it.

Sleeping has been a difficult thing for you to do lately ever since Valentine’s Day. It’s like it was just a few hours ago, but it’s been a week and a half. Your life feels so complete just being with Armin, despite only knowing him for a few weeks, and it almost physically pains you that spending time with him isn’t an everyday thing, since you two still go to school after all.

✿

Armin woke you up early in the morning after that night and he made you watch the sunrise with him on the balcony. You aren’t a morning person at all, but him begging you with those crystal blue eyes of his made you get off the bed and put your robe on, as much as you hated wasting sleep time.

There was a small couch on the balcony, just enough space for both of you. You sat down beside him and laid your upper body on his lap, facing towards the rising sun.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Armin said while caressing you for comfort. He still sounds a bit groggy, probably because he didn’t shy away that night. You let out a ‘mhm’ and you yawn, wanting to snooze again. Him petting you didn’t help with your want to sleep, and you thought his lap was really comfortable. It was muscular, but you can feel a bit of chub which you thought was adorable. 

You were drained, but this might be the last day you have with him before midterms, so you stayed awake.

After the sun rose, he told you that he’ll stop by your dorm so you can get a proper change of clothes, so you put the clothes you had on last night and you two went to the restroom to wash your face and brush your teeth. 

It’s the little things that made your heart flutter when you're around Armin. Even the way he looks when he brushes his teeth makes you think, _what’s so special about me that made him want me to be his partner?_ He’s everything you could ever want and you felt that you didn’t deserve him.

After checking out of the hotel, you fell asleep on the way again. Little did you know that Armin also thinks the ‘little’ things you do, even down to the way you sleep, makes him wanna hug you and never let go. 

Although he made you beg and cry under his touch, just seeing you sleep peacefully in his car, in _his_ presence, makes him feel calm and collected.

It’s kinda like you two are in your honeymoon phase, aside from the fact that you didn’t actually get married. You’re aware that any relationship will have its flaws, but for now, you’re just here to enjoy your time with Armin. 

When he drove up to your building, he tapped you on the shoulder and you flinched.

“Ugh. Did I make you wait again??” You yawn. 

“No, we just got here. Are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you-“ Armin tilts his head to look at you.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” You look straight in his eye and you rub his cheeks with your thumb to reassure him.

“Do you want me to go in your dorm with you?” He asks, still with that concerned expression on his face.

“It’ll probably only take me a few minutes to change, so I think I’ll just go by myself…” You say then you notice the way he's looking at you.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? If you’re that worried, then just go with me.” You lightly slap his cheek to bring him back to reality since he looked out of it.

“No it’s just… you look so tired and i’m just wondering if I went too hard on you last night.” He looks down, avoiding eye contact.

“Huh? I said I liked it, I would’ve stopped you if I didn’t.” You then cup his face with both of your hands to make him look you in the eyes, and you lean to give him a peck.

“Okay? Now stop worrying. I thought you being all ballsy on me was hot, but still. You’re gonna pay for that,” You smirk as you take your hands off his face and you quickly get out of the car before you can wait for his reply.

You didn’t see his expression when you left, but you just know he’d have that flush of red on his cheeks again. As much as he teases you, it doesn’t take a lot for Armin himself to get shaken up.

When you got in the dorm, it seems that no one was there, meaning Pieck spent the night with Jean. You decided to wear something casual as well as basing your outfit off what Armin was wearing, since you thought it’d be cute. He was wearing an oversized collared sweater along with carpenter jeans and a silver stud on his left ear, so you wore something similar to that.

As you’re putting clothes on, you notice how much marks he’s made on you. That wasn’t the first time he’s given you hickeys but this was different. It’s like his own way of saying that you're his and he’s yours now. And oh how you love that.

After getting dressed, you quickly walked back to his car. He knew that you purposely matched with him but he didn't say anything, he just smiled. The same smile that made you like him so much.

He told you that he didn’t really plan the day since he wanted to let you decide. You didn’t have an idea of what you wanted to do, since just time with him in general can make you forget that the world doesn’t revolve around you.

After contemplating for a few minutes, you just told him to drive towards the local Chinatown because you’ve been wanting to go ever since you started university, now that you reside closer to it, but you never got the chance to. 

So you and Armin ended up spending the whole day at Chinatown, eating and shopping at random places, bickering about who’s paying for what, and eventually you stop by a little antique shop.

You weren’t set on buying anything there, but Armin said he wanted to check something out. Looking around, the shop had jade statues and straw chairs that look like it was crafted hundreds of years ago. It smelled really rustic and just… _vintage_ in general.

As you were strolling around, you ran into Armin and it seems that he was trying to find you.

“Look at this.” He held out his fist and opened it. It was a brooch. It had a yellow-gold pearl base with a carving of a lady in what looks like quartz and it was outlined with gold. 

“Woah, it’s so beautiful…” You take it from his hand and you hold it towards the light to see it in all its glory.

“Are you gonna buy it for your mom??” You say, with a huge grin on your face.

“Yes… my mom. Do you think she’ll like it??” He laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

“YES? It’s so gorgeous, I mean just look at it… your mom will love it!” You exclaim and hand him back the brooch while you take his hand to squeeze it out of excitement. This made you remember all the times you gave your parents a hard time, and yet, Armin is thinking about his mom even during your date with him.

“Great. I’ll pay for it now.” He walks towards the cash register and you go outside to wait for him. You decide that you want to do something sweet for your parents too, so you told Armin to stop by a clothing store as a last stop.

When you got to the store, you got what you thought was fit for your parents, then as you went on your way to pay, you passed by the jewelry section and it reminded you of Armin. You saw a silver ring with a tiny cupid resting on top of a heart and you thought it would fit Armin’s ethereal style so well, so you took one for him and yourself.

_He would look so good with rings,_ you thought to yourself.

Armin was waiting in the car for you and at this point, the sun already set so you decided it was best to go home. Dinner would’ve been nice but you hopped around so many restaurants that your stomach was going to explode if you ate any more. Plus, you might as well call yourself broke because your bad spending habits got the better of you.

You fell asleep again during the drive and when he pulled up to your building, he poked your cheek which made you groan, specifically the way little kids do when their nap is intruded.

“Go—od morni—ng,” Armin sings like how a mom would when waking up their children for the first day of school.

“Good morning my ass,” You laugh, stretching your arms out. You felt drained from walking around all day. 

“Oh yeah. Before I go, here.” You reach for the shopping bag and you toss him the ring, which he caught quite easily.

“I got us matching rings, consider this as part of my payment for everything you’ve done for me.” You say as you ruffle his hair.

“AHH you’re so cute!” He leans to the passenger's seat and hugs you.

“Thank you…” He says, his cheek resting on your shoulder as he pats your back.

“No need to thank me, if anything, I should be thanking you.” You chuckle and you rub the back of his head, where you can feel the shaved part of his undercut.

He parts from you and he gives you a quick smooch on the lips.

“Today was really fun, I wish it would have lasted a bit longer.” Armin pouts.

“Awh same… we both have classes all day tomorrow though… speaking of class, I have one early tomorrow, so see ya!” You give him a quick pinch on the cheeks as you open the door to his car.

“Good night!” Armin waves at you and you turn around to give him one last grin before walking to your building.

You go straight to your room after you get in your dorm and you see that Pieck is already asleep. You open your purse to check your phone for the time but your hand lands on an unfamiliar box while rummaging through it.

You open it and you see the brooch that Armin showed you back in the antique shop. _Isn’t this for his mother?_ You reach for your phone to text Armin about it, but it seems that he beat you to it.

Armin👀: forgive me for lying but i know you wouldn’t let me buy it if i told you it was for you :”)

Your heart skipped a beat.

You: i can’t believe you sneaked it in my purse while i was sleeping, you sly mf 

Armin👀: hehe you like it though right? i saw your face when i showed you and i knew i had to get it...

You: like? i LOVE it, but i swear if you spent more than 20 bucks on this i will cry

Armin👀: that stays a secret ;) 

You roll your eyes at his message then you plop on your bed, feeling too lazy to dress out. All you did was stare at the brooch. It honestly was one of the most precious trinkets you’ve ever received, and knowing that Armin got it for you makes it so much more valuable to you. 

You’re not really the type to wear brooches, but you thought it would look really nice as a necklace so you attached it to one of your old plain necklaces that had a gold-ish color to complement the pearly yellow tint the brooch has.

After getting ready for bed, you just laid there, unable to sleep. All you could think about was the way Armin is able to go all out on you that night, then you see him get flustered at your little bickers the next morning. He’s such a confusing guy, but you find that so amusing. 

✿

You’re currently piled with homework due to midterms coming up soon, but you’re plowing through them as fast as possible, so you can hang out with Pieck and everyone later, since she invited them today. Since it’s exam season, everyone has been MIA this past week, but all of you eventually found a time where everyone is free.

Even though you’ve fixed everything with Armin and Annie, Reiner will be a tough one. From the time you’ve known Reiner, he’s always been on the quieter side of the spectrum, aside from when he’s with his friends. He can also let his emotions get the best of him, although he doesn’t think he does. Stubborn, is the word to describe him. 

You ended up half assing all your work and you got out of the room to stretch. As you yawn and rub your stomach, ready to let loose for the rest of the afternoon, you see Pieck eating a granola bar on the dining table.

“Are you done with your homework?” Pieck asks, her raven colored eyes following you as you sit in front of her.

“Yep all done!” You say and you sit down and you take your phone out to scroll through Instagram. 

You and Armin exchanged socials way back when you had that picnic with him at the park. Neither of you post often but he’s persuaded you to match profile pictures with him ever since he asked you to be his partner. It was a dumb mirror selfie you took as a joke at one of the clothing stores back at Chinatown, with you two wearing matching plush frog hats. He looked adorable anyways, so you made him your profile pic. He put your face as his and you wanted to protest about it because you thought you looked bad, but he convinced you that it was cute so you left him alone.

“Good. Everyone will be here in a few hours and I didn’t wanna have to send you to the library again.” Pieck says, catching your attention. She finishes her snack and tosses the wrapper to the trash can, making it straight in.

“NICEEE” You yell and you reach your hand across the round table to give her a high five. 

“I know, I know.” She shrugs and rolls her eyes. She then started to squint towards your collarbone and the dark circles under her eyes almost faded away from the way her face lit up.

“Oh my gosh, I’ve been wanting to ask where you got your necklace from, it’s so pretty,” Pieck leans towards you so she can hold it.

“Armin bought it. It’s originally a brooch but I made it a necklace.” You look down on it, your face forming a slight smile.

“Wow, I’m really about to leave Jean so I can steal him from you, he’s so romantic,” Pieck teases.

“As if. What did you and Jean do for Valentine’s anyways?” You ask. Pieck’s been occupied with a lot of things these past few days, so you haven’t been able to have a full conversation with her besides thanking her about the surprise she planned with Armin. 

“Dinner then hooked up in his room. Nothing special. Enough about me, care to tell me what happened with you and Armin in the hotel?? Hmm??” Pieck says in that tone that screams _gossip_.

“Uh- we just had sex then had dinner in the bathtub, nothing new.” You half lie, stumbling in your words. You don’t really want to have to go into detail about how he has a thing for bondage and how you enjoyed every second of being tied up.

“Hm. That sounds fair… so… is he big?” Pieck blurts and you snort in disbelief. This isn’t new, but she always catches you off guard with questions like these.

“Pieck!” You laugh out of shock.

“I’m sorry! I thought it would be an okay time to ask now that you aren’t just his casual hookup buddy anymore… I’ll tell you about Jean in exchange if you tell me-“ She rests her chin on the table as she waits for your answer. You decide to take up on her offer since these conversations with her remind you of your highschool days, when everything was easier.

“Fine. You’re lucky I love you.” 

“Love you too,” She says, as she gives you an air kiss.

“Okay, so he’s… huge? He always makes me sore after-“ You choose your words carefully as you don’t really want to make it graphic. It’s weird enough that you’re talking about Armin like this but it’s Pieck after all, and this is entertaining.

“That’s how you know it’s good.” She nods in approval of your answer which made you sigh in relief because you don’t want to go into any more detail. 

“And Jean?” You raise an eyebrow at her.

“Humongous.” You wheeze at her choice of words.

She stands up and slams her palms on the table and says, “WHAT??? It’s true- my mind goes blank every time that sometimes I don’t even remember what we just did.” She laughs and you cover your mouth with your hand out of the realization that this topic is pure filth, but you’re enthralled.

“No, but seriously, I like Jean for other things too… he’s very sweet and he always respects my boundaries, making sure I’m having a good time.” Pieck sits back down and sighs.

“Do you think your relationship with him is going anywhere?” You ask. 

“I still don’t know, nor do I care right now. We even agreed that we don’t have to be exclusive, which is fine to me… for now at least.” She says as she leans her head on her palm.

This made you think if you went way too fast with Armin. It’s been a couple of weeks since you’ve first involved yourself with him but you’re realizing how quick all of this happened. You feel that he probably only asked you out because he felt obligated to after sleeping with you a handful of times.

Pieck notices that your facial expression changed and says, “Hey… but we have different situations. In your case, both of you seemed to really like each other from the get-go, so it would only make sense that you two will start dating soon enough… right?” 

“I guess. I mean, I see you and Jean just having fun then I see my situation with Armin and i’m wondering if I made him feel pressured to ask me out.” You frown and you start to fidget with your hands.

“He said he liked you first though… It’s not your fault.” She reaches for your hands and holds onto it tightly.

“Me and Jean _agreed_ to not have labels. Knowing you, and what I’ve heard about Armin from Jean, it seems that you two are emotional freaks. It’s only a matter of time ‘til your hookups sparked something between the both of you.” She says and you smile at her response.

“You’re right… ugh you’re so right. Thank you Pieck.” You say as you tighten the grip on her hands.

“Anytime. Just tell me when Armin starts treating you like shit, I’ll beat him up. His boxing experience is nothing compared to my fists.” She let go of your hands to punch the air and you start to giggle.

Pieck seems to have regained her energy by talking to you. Her smiles always looked so forced because of her frizzled hair and the fatigued gaze she has, but she looks so much more relaxed now. 

The conversation eventually shifts into something completely different and before you know it, you hear a knock on the door.

Your heart started to drop because this means that you have to confront Reiner about the one thing you’re trying to forget.

Pieck opens the door and you hear footsteps and greetings from everyone. You froze, unable to move from your place on the table. You then feel a figure sit next to you and they lean towards your ear.

“Have you spoken to Reiner?” The voice whispers and it seems that it’s Annie.

You slowly shook your head without looking at her.

“Calm down, he’s not here. That’s why I asked.” You quickly turn your head and you see everyone, except for Reiner, conversing to where the door is.

“God, I was gonna fix it today, do you know why he isn’t here?” You turn back to look at her.

“He says he has a headache but we both know he’d still come over here even if he’s coughing blood. This only means it’s about what happened at the park.”

“Exactly… well I guess I’m going to have to stop by his dorm later…” You slap yourself on the forehead for waiting this out.

“Okay great. Anyways, tell Armin I like his profile picture on Instagram.” Annie teases you.

“Oh no you didn’t.” You widen your mouth and Annie starts to giggle. You’ve never seen her giggle but you thought it was adorable. The way her cheeks flush when she laughs, _she should really do that more_ , you thought to yourself.

Everyone else sat down on the table and they seemed taken aback from you and Annie’s interaction. 

“Didn’t know you two were close,” Porco says as he sits down next to Pieck, who’s sitting on the other side of you. 

“Pock, why does it matter?” Pieck sarcastically piped in.

“I was kidding, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” Porco snaps.

Pieck and Porco have been friends since forever. Pieck is the only one Porco can tolerate being called ‘Pock’ by, as much as he pretends that he hates it. Bertholdt called him ‘Pock’ once and he almost got a black eye from it, if it wasn’t for Marcel stopping him. 

All of them started to chat about something you didn’t care about. Instead of participating in their discussion, your mind is rehearsing how you’re going to talk to Reiner.

-

A few hours has passed, with you just spaced out, when suddenly Annie tapped you on the shoulder.

“You should go before we leave and Bertholdt goes back to their dorm. Reiner is probably alone right now and it’d be less awkward that way.” Annie whispers as Bert and Marcel debate about sports with their mouths full of chips and you see Pieck and Porco looking at old pictures of each other. 

You nod at her and you stand up to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys, I forgot I had to pick up a few books that I had reserved in the library… I’ll be back.” You lie since you don’t want to have to explain.

“Hurry up, the library closes in less than 30 minutes.” Pieck says and everyone waves at you as you go out of the dorm.

You’ve been to Reiner and Bert’s dorm a few times so you knew your way to it. You reach his front door, but you’re hesitant to knock. You and Reiner are fairly close, even close enough that you two can talk about your sex life, but the problem is, you’ve never gotten into a genuine argument with him like this before.

You knock slowly and someone opens the door before you could even finish. It was Reiner, with his body blocking the way inside. You notice that he hasn’t shaved like he’s going through a mental breakdown, though, he does look yummy with facial hair. You always told him that.

“Hi.” Is all you could say. He steps aside, gesturing that you can come in and you walk inside his place. It looks like the typical dorm room you’d assume two full grown men would have. Unwashed dishes, clothes thrown around here and there. It wasn’t the worst but it definitely isn’t as clean as Armin and Marco’s place.

You sat on his couch without a word and he sat next to you, him leaning towards the TV with his hands clasped together. You have no idea what to say or where to even start, even though you’ve played this out in your mind for way too long.

“Sorry for hitting you.” He starts. Unexpected, but better him than you making it worse by being awkward.

“It’s fine, you punch like a 12 year old anyways,” You laugh, trying to lighten up the mood. 

He doesn’t laugh back but instead looks towards you to take a look at your face and he exhales in relief when he doesn’t see it swole. So much for not making it awkward.

“What happened after I left?” He asks. You can tell beating around the bush is the last thing he wants to do.

“Nothing serious. Me and Armin are okay now.” You say as you cross your legs with your hands cupping your knee.

“So is it true you two are dating?” He asks, his hand brushing through his facial hair.

“Yes, but that isn’t important. I came here to see if-“

“I like you.” He interrupts.

“What?” 

“I like you.” He repeats.

You lean back on the couch due to surprise. 

“What do you mean?” Reiner has never shown any signs of being interested in you romantically, or at least you didn’t pay attention enough.

“Isn’t it obvious? I literally pick on you everytime we hang out.” Reiner glances at you and quickly looks away when he sees you looking at him.

“I just thought it was because we’re good friends- You’ve never brought up any hints of wanting to ask me out.” You point out.

“Because I was still trying to figure out myself why I love seeing your stupid face whenever I tease you. When you stood up for him was the moment I realized it.” He takes a deep breath and lets out a huge sigh.

“Is everyone else aware?” You ask.

“Bertholdt and Annie have an idea but I never told them straight up.” You stay quiet because of how baffled you are. You had no idea he felt this way.

“Before you assume, no. I didn’t tell you this to get in your way, but I also won’t give up until I get over you… somehow.” Reiner says and you scoot closer to him to give him a tight hug.

“Sorry… I’m so sorry.” You whisper, voice cracking. You really like Reiner. You _really_ do, but not in the same way he does. He slowly puts his arms around you, returning the hug.

“If I knew before, maybe things might’ve ended differently but-“

“It’s okay, I won't let this change anything between us. And plus, Armin is a pretty good guy. That’s why I feel kinda bad for being aggressive towards him that day. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Reiner says as he leans his head on your shoulder.

“Funny you say that because he told me to tell you that he’s sorry for punching you.” You chuckle. 

“No need. He’s pretty damn weak for a boxer, shit didn’t even hurt.” He laughs arrogantly, still in your embrace. 

“So are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll work something out. Anyways just tell me when he decides to be a dick, I’ll beat him up.” He says which made you smile.

“Pieck said the same thing!” You pull away from the hug and you laugh, relieved that the tense atmosphere is vanishing.

“Then I wouldn’t need to beat him up after all, that woman’s fists can kill.” You both start to cackle uncontrollably at his remark.

You were about to say something, but your phone started to ring. It was Armin.

“Hold on Reiner, lemme pick this up.” You lean back against the couch and he nods.

“Hey,” You pick up the call.

“Hi are you free right now?” Armin asks.

“Uh… kinda. Is it urgent?” You ask. You’ve already cleared up the air with Reiner, but you don’t want to give this moment up just to talk with your boyfriend.

“Oh. It’s fine if you can’t, I just need help with statistics. You told me you took that class last semester, so I just wondered if you could come over real quick to help me.” 

“Okay… um.” You look over at Reiner and he gives you another nod like he read your mind.

“Yeah okay… sure, I’ll be there in a few.”

“See you.” He says and he hangs up.

“Agh sorry again Reiner-“

“Nah, it’s good. Thanks for coming over, I appreciate this.” Reiner says, looking up at the ceiling while he rubs his eyes. He looks like he lost sleep over this.

“Best friends right?” You reach your hand out for him to shake.

“Yup. Always.” He uses your hand to pull you into another hug, with your head snuggling into his chest.

“Good night. Also keep the facial hair, you look hot.” You stand up and adjust your skirt.

“Thinkin about it.” He stands with you and walks ahead to open the door for you. 

“You sure you don’t wanna come over our place? They’re all bored without you,” You say, walking out the doorway.

“I haven’t showered in days, so I think I’m gonna do that. I’ll just come over next time.” Reiner messes with his ashy blonde hair, and lets out a yawn.

You give him a quick high five before you leave and you hear the door close as you walk away. You’re just glad everything is back to normal. You feel really bad for Reiner, but he’s being supportive in his own way, and you respect him so much for that.

-

It’s 10:30pm. You text Pieck that you’re coming over to Armin’s, so she wouldn’t worry. When you get to his door, you knock once and he quickly opens it, as if he’s been anticipating this. It’s only been about a week since you saw him face to face, but he misses you just as much as you do.

He’s wearing nothing but basketball shorts on and he glances you up and down when he sees you were wearing a white skirt with a cropped green cardigan.

“Good evening.” You curtsy formally, as opposed to the way he inappropriately checked you out.

“I like what you did with the brooch, it looks pretty on you.” He opens the door wider to let you in. You say your thanks and you follow him to his room, the only part of his dorm where the lights are on. The whole place smells like vanilla and lavender, very cozy.

“What do you need help with?” You sit on his rolling desk chair to take a look at what he made you go all the way to his dorm for. 

“I just need you to check if these are right.” He flips through a packet and shows you a few problems where there are question marks next to the number. Lucky for him, you aced on statistics all semester when you took it.

Armin was standing beside you while you were checking his problems and you notice that all of these are correct so far.

“This is looking pretty good Arlert, you sure you actually needed my help?” You ask, flipping through pages. He was silent but he went behind to wrap his arms around you, his chin resting on your head, so he can look over to what you’re doing. You didn’t mind, so you kept doing what he asked you to do.

He started to give you kisses from the top of your head then his lips slowly transferred to your jawline which started to make you squirm.

“Armin. I thought you called me for school-“ You turn to the side to face him and you see his blue eyes darken as if he’s planning something on you.

“Then keep going.” He says and you turn back to check his work but you immediately get distracted when he squeezed your thigh, making you let out a whimper.

“Armin.” You repeat, holding his hand down from moving.

“I can’t help you if you keep touching me like this.” You giggle. 

“Well you can help me in other ways…” He whispers right next to your ear. Armin isn’t usually the most touchy person outside of sex, but seeing you sit all pretty, while you help him with his homework, is turning him on for some reason. Might be because of the underlying pressure he’s going through because of exams, but either way he wants you. He _needs_ you right now.

“You mean…” 

He suddenly rolls the desk chair around so that you’re facing him and he places his arms on the armrests, so you’d be trapped.

”Did you purposely wear this skirt to arouse me?” He slips one of his hands under your skirt and he caresses your thigh in an up and down motion. His face is so close to yours, one small movement and your noses are touching.

“I- What?” You stutter, his hand on your thigh making you feel vulnerable under his touch.

“You’re playing a dangerous game here.” He warns and his hand reaches your panties.

“What about you? Did you invite me here, letting me see you shirtless, to seduce me?” You tease as you trace your finger on his toned chest.

He doesn’t say anything but he started to use his finger to feel your clothed slit and you couldn’t do anything but make little noises.

“So wet for me already…” He takes his hand off and smirks at you.

You’ve had enough of him being in command every time so you slid underneath him, pulling his shorts down in the process.

“Hard already? I haven’t even touched you yet.” You chuckle, mocking him. You look up at him from the ground and you see a dark glare. One you’ve never seen from him. Sure, he’s made you feel submissive, but he always praised you and made sure you always got what you pleaded for. This time, his glare implies possessiveness.

_Exams are coming up soon, so might as well use this time to ease up some stress from each other._

You wasted no time in pulling down his boxers and his cock was already so hard.

“Were you this turned on by me wearing a skirt? My god Armin, what am I gonna do with you?” You taunt him while you stroke his already rock hard dick.

“Baby, I think you know what happens when you tease me.” He warns a second time, but then again, when do you ever listen to his warnings?

You’re on your knees on the ground, and you start to rub his tip with your thumb, spreading his precum all over it, which almost makes him lose his balance, so he sits down on the rolly chair.

“I love your cock. Always so ready to stretch me out,” You kissed the head and his breathing started to get heavier.

You can tell he’s holding himself from pinning you over the desk and ramming himself in your hole by the way he’s shaking. 

“You got anything else to say? Hm, pretty boy?” You felt him twitch on your lips and you chuckle against his dick, where he lets out a whimper.

“Shit. You better brace yourself,” He says and you didn’t listen because you start to take him in your mouth, your tongue swirling around his penis as you take him in your throat, with your hands massaging the rest of his cock up and down.

You hear his moans getting raspier and when you look up, you feel that chilling gaze from him again. It’s almost terrifying, but you trust that he won’t do anything that’ll hurt you without your consent.

Armin started to pant and his dick eventually reached the back of your throat. You start to moan on it and this causes him to buck his hips against you, making you gag. You can feel he’s close, so you slowly take your mouth off him before he could cum.

“That’s payback for the times you’ve edged me.” You wipe the excess saliva off your mouth and you stand up.

“And this is mine.” He groans and he stands up to bend you over his desk before you could respond. One of his hands is used to keep you pinned and his other is sliding your underwear down your legs. His desk was a fair size and it was tidy so you aren’t lacking in space.

You then start to shiver because of the cool air your pussy is now exposed to.

“Would you look at that. Your pretty little cunt is just _asking_ to be fucked by my cock isn’t it?” He then started to rub your clit with his thumb which almost made the desk collapse from the way you shook.

“Do that again. I dare you.” He grabs you by your shoulder to make you face him. You were already shocked at how he was from Valentine’s but this one is not the Armin you know at all. Though, you aren’t complaining either.

He kept caressing your clit and he uses your juices for lubrication, spreading it all around your pussy. It’s a challenge trying not to shake, you’re getting too lost in the feeling.

“Oh my god, you really _did_ just invite me to do this didn’t you?” You gasp when he starts to rub faster, and you feel one of his fingers lingering in your hole.

“I actually needed help, but seeing you in that lovely skirt, I knew I couldn’t let you leave without reminding you who’s in charge of that pussy.” He slides a finger in your hole and you almost screamed. His possessiveness is surprising, but you’re both aware that he’s just using this to get you in the mood because you’re eating it up. He wouldn’t do this if you were uncomfortable.

“W-Wait- what about Marco?” You ask since you realize that he could come in at any moment.

“He’s at Jean’s. He’ll be there the whole night.” He slides another finger in and it makes you moan. Loud. 

“Such a beautiful sound. Just imagine how much better you’ll sound when you’re full of cock.” He leans over and licks the back of your ear.

“More please.” You say, weakly. 

“More of what? Tell me, doll.” His fingers are thrusting in you, _slowly_. He’s doing this on purpose and you know it.

“Your fingers… go faster.” You whimper. At this point, you can’t really do much but beg.

“Hm… i don’t know...” He curls his fingers inside of you and you moan out loud.

“Please Armin— can you please go faster?” 

“See? If you ask nicely, you receive.” And he speeds up his fingers, making you melt and drool all over his desk. The hand that was pinning you was now kneading you ass which drove you crazy. 

“Armin— fuck.” One side of your cheek is on the desk, with you facing the closed door while taking his digits. You couldn’t stop moving around even if you wanted to.

“Are you close? I felt you clench around my fingers baby.” He sneers. It’s like he’s making fun of you and one would say they would feel embarrassed, but you're so needy for him. So needy for his dick. 

“Y-Yes… so good-“ You whined and you came all around his fingers after a few more of his thrusts. He licked his fingers that he used in your cunt then he shoves them in your mouth so you can taste yourself.

Your legs were about to give up but he uses one of his hands to keep you in the same position. He pushed you down so that you couldn’t move, but not hard enough that you couldn’t breathe.

“Don’t think we’re done yet.” He growls.

He takes his fingers off you and he takes a condom out of his desk drawer, using his teeth to open it and he lets go of you for a moment so that he can put it in.

After he puts it on, he flips you over so that you’d face him and he kisses you, one of his hands groping your breast. Your arms went around his waist and he sat down on the chair so that you’d be on his lap, his erection directly on your wet cunt.

Armin pulls your cardigan apart instead of unbuttoning it properly, exposing your bra and he throws the garment on the other side of the room. He most likely tore it apart.

“You know you could’ve just unbuttoned it the way it’s supposed to right?” You chuckle. Not that you care, cardigans are replaceable but dick is forever <3

“Fuck. I need you so bad.” He completely disregarded what you just said and he pushes your skirt up so he can properly shove himself in you. 

The first stretch was slightly painful, but you loved it. He didn’t wait for you to adjust. Instead, he pushes you down balls deep _immediately._

“Fucking hell, you’re so greedy.” You whine. He ignored you again and he slightly lifted you up and slammed you down his cock, your ass hitting his balls.

He kept doing this and you see his fat smirk across that pretty face of his. He adores seeing the way you react while taking his load.

Armin is taking it slow. He’s doing all the work by lifting you up by your ass and pushing you down, him hitting your g-spot everytime. You’re pleasantly surprised he’s able to lift you up like this, considering the fact that you don’t think you’re light at all. 

You can barely balance yourself anymore so your head falls on his shoulder while your arms are still wrapped around him, keeping him close to you.

“What were you saying about me paying you back again?” He moans when he slams you back down his dick. You respond with a loud whimper. You can barely even open your eyes, let alone speak.

“That’s what I thought.” He groans and you start to help him by bouncing on his cock. You still haven’t recovered from your previous orgasm so your second one is coming up fast.

“Fuck, Armin— you really had to be so big.” You quickened your pace and his grip on your ass tightened, which made you stop. That seemed like that was his intention.

He stands up, making you pull out of him and he bends you over the desk again, this time ramming himself in you from behind in a span of a few seconds. Hot tears started to roll down your cheeks from the impact of his cock hitting your cervix.

He massaged your ass as he slams into you from behind and you’re struggling to balance yourself on his desk.

He’s been full of surprises. One night he’s into bondage then the next night he’s a complete animal, but you’re enjoying every second of it.

“Armin— I’m going to cum again,” You moan while barely supporting yourself on his desk.

“No.” He pants as he thrusts himself in you. Doesn’t help that he’s speeding up either.

“What?” 

“I said no. If you cum right now, you’ll fucking regret it.” He groans. 

“Shit, please-“ You whimper while he slides himself in and out of you. You’re trying your hardest not to shake the desk too much, but half his stuff is already on the floor.

“Just a little bit more baby,” He moans and you yelp. There’s no way his neighbors can’t hear you two. Hell, Marco might’ve walked in the dorm and neither of you would’ve noticed because you’re both so intoxicated in each other.

“I- I can’t hold it anymore, fuck, please,” You plead. The only reason he’s holding you from releasing is because he likes hearing your pussy clench around him and hearing you plead with his name makes him feel _so fuckin good_.

He thrusts a few more times and your mouth starts to water, mind going completely blank. 

“Go ahead, baby.” He sighs as he kneads your ass and you come undone, moaning curses.

“Thank you.” You babble. Armin is still inside you and you can hear his faint pants. He completely stopped but he didn’t pull himself out of you either.

Without a word, he turns you around and he pushes one of your legs to the side so he can pound himself in you again. 

“Oh my god.” You yelp, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

“What? I didn’t say we were done.” And so he started thrusting himself in and out of you, making you see stars. He kisses you to muffle your moans. You also notice the droplets of sweat on his forehead while he impales himself in you, which is turning you on even more. 

Armin’s lips transfer to your neck, giving you little pecks while he holds your thigh back with one of his hands to give himself room to pound in you. His free thumb is rubbing your clit and it made you arch your back.

“Fuck, Armin keep going.” You whimper and his desk is pretty much messed up. His bed is literally just a few feet away from you two but it’s like he’s on a time crunch and going to the bed will only waste time. He wants you right here, right now and oh boy do you want him too.

You two are glistening with sweat. You look at his face and you can’t help but think how damn captivating he looks. Armin started to hit your g-spot again and you can feel his kisses on your neck get sloppier, meaning his orgasm is nearing.

“Sh—it, you’re so fuckin tight,” He moans and you start to feel your third release coming up.

“I’m— so close please Armin don’t stop.” You cry.

“I know baby. I know.” He moves his thumb to press your bottom lip as he shoves himself in you, and your fingernails are scratching his bare back. 

After a few more of his powerful thrusts, you came around his massive dick and you spasm from the overstimulation. He thrusts in you a few more times and he finally cums. He lets go of your thigh and clashes his forehead against yours like he’s about to collapse.

“Look at the mess you made, stupid.” You wrap your arms around him. His cock is still pulsating inside of you.

“You did so well baby, thank you.” He gives you a light kiss on the nose. The greedy look you saw in him earlier is fading off. It was a great experience, but the Armin you fell for is the one in front of you right now.

You two then realize that his and Marco’s room looks like someone ransacked it. Armin’s stuff is all over the floor. Pens and papers are all scattered, his textbooks and plants toppled over each other and are now a mess.

“Damn it, Marco’s gonna be pissed.” He pulls out and throws the condom in his trash can. You straightened your skirt and although could barely move due to the fact that you're still recuperating from your orgasm, you managed to slowly bend down to pick up your panties.

Armin quickly puts his shorts back on and goes to the other side of the room to hand you the cardigan he practically ripped.

“Is it damaged?” He asks. You take it from him and spread it to check. 

“Surprisingly, you only loosened a few buttons. It’s an easy fix.” You laugh as you slip it back on you.

“Hah, that’s good. Anyways, I can clean this up myself. It’s late and I’m sure you have classes tomorrow so… good night.” He gives you a quick kiss on the lips and he bends down to start picking up his stuff.

“Okay... I’ll just go to the restroom real fast to clean up…” You say and you slowly walk towards his restroom to clean yourself up. 

As you open the door to go to the restroom, you see that the lights are on and that Jean and Marco are both drinking beer while leaning on the counter.

“Armin… come over here.” Your voice was shaky.

“What happened-“ Armin came out of the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw the two other men in the dorm.

“Hey guys!” Marco exclaims like nothing is wrong.

“How long- How long have you guys been here?” You ask, words stammering.

“Oh not long… 10 minutes ago maybe?” Jean says, and he looks like he’s holding back from bursting into a laugh.

“And you guys didn’t bother telling us?” Armin complains. 

“We didn’t wanna distract you two, so... how was it?” Marco looks at you and smiles innocently. He’s right. If they intervened, it would’ve been chaotic.

“Uhhh…” You glance at Armin, who’s next to you.

“Didn’t know you were so… rowdy in bed, Armin.” Jean snickers. 

“Damn creeps. So you guys were just listening the whole time!?” Armin blushes, a complete contrast to how he just was.

“No, me and Marco were having a full on conversation, guess you two just didn’t care enough about your surroundings… ahem.” Jean says and he looks over to the room where the mess you and Armin made is visible.

“Armin said- he said you were gonna be at Jean’s tonight.” You start to tremble from shame. 

“I was, but Eren started a brawl over there, so me and Jean decided to come over here for beer… we _were_ gonna invite Armin but turns out you two were busy,” Marco says and shoots Armin a glare. Probably because the room is in complete disarray. 

“I’ll clean everything up. Sorry Marco,” Armin looks down and he turns to go back in the room like he just got scolded by his mom.

“I’ll help-“ You bow as a signal for an apology and you follow Armin. You hear the two other guys giggle like two pre-schoolers in the background.

You sat down to pick up the loose papers and pens laying around on the floor and you put them to their rightful places.

“So statistics huh?” You start a conversation. 

“Yep...” Armin then starts to snort and you two start to laugh at how ridiculous this all turned out.

“Aghh so are you alright? You aren’t hurt anywhere?” Armin sighs as he sits on the ground with his knees bent.

“Yeah, all good. And you? Seemed like I clawed you too hard.” You say as you kneel. 

“It’s alright…” He says, but you can see the harsh red marks on his bare back.

“Do you have petroleum jelly?” You ask. 

“Yeah, you can find it in the big drawer at the restroom.” He then took out clorox wipes to sanitize the area.

“Perfect. Be right back.” You exit the room again and you see Marco and Jean grin at you, like two little devils.

You get in the restroom to clean and straighten yourself up then you quickly get the petroleum jelly. When you get back in the room, you see that Armin has already cleaned the whole mess up.

“Sit down for me.” You say and he obeys by sitting on the chair you two were just fucking on. You stood behind him and you started to rub the jelly on his scratches, making him wince in pain.

“Sorry, sorry.” You apologize. 

“I’m telling you, I’m okay…” He flinches again as you touch one of the scratches. You giggle at him trying to act all big like it doesn’t hurt.

“So do you still need help with statistics?” You ask since that was the plan anyways.

“That would be nice, but it’s getting late… you don’t have to.” 

“It’s fine, I don’t have classes till noon. It’s for an exam, right?” You finish applying jelly on his marks and you set the container down.

“I’m pretty much free until the afternoon too, so… do you wanna stay here for the night? We can both watch a movie and just sleep on the couch.” He offers.

“Sure. I’ll just tell Pieck so she wouldn’t worry.” You smile and you kiss the top of his head. 

He gives you some of his clothes to sleep on and you help him with the rest of his work. When you finish, you walk out to the living room and you notice that Marco and Jean left again.

“Oh. Marco just texted me saying he’s going back to Jean’s.” Armin says as he lays his body on the couch and turns the TV on to play a random movie.

_That’s really nice of Marco to give you two privacy._

You followed Armin and he fell asleep right away, snuggled on your chest, with you being the bigger spoon, while the movie faintly plays in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **some links to check out if u want!:**  
> [my carrd](https://melonmum.carrd.co)  
> [give me feedback](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfLKDv3bCzPtYKU4YAmqgcGYKMo2iZO0pBfLBp68K7wFWXjSQ/viewform?usp=sf_link)  
> [armin playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AikwAvUMU7ryDK1ehxmS0?si=bYcSOmGeRu6ubvOm8zAfjA)  
> ♡♡♡
> 
> and going back to the ff tropes, i really had no idea how i was going to start this ff, all i knew is that i wasn't going to let armin be a pissbaby... so i'm sorry if ur unsatisfied with how i wrote some of these characters. i really am trying my hardest to portray them as cannon as possible in terms of their personality. again, pls, feel free to give me any type of criticism, i won't get offended. this will just help me grow as a ff writer (∗´ ᨔ `∗)
> 
> pssst, if you caught the jojo reference... marry me.


	8. spring break I: luckyluv. (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm officially off break! thank you so much for 18k hits <3
> 
> anyhow, this chapter will involve a playlist so when this symbol appears (✦), u can listen if u'd like (❛◡˂̵ ̑̑✧) i made two playlists, both have the same songs in them but one just has the slow reverb versions (it's on yt tho).
> 
> links:  
> [slow reverb version](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFPG23qnd2yoHvLXyKBYonRgj02NHnPHZ)  
> [spotify original version](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0FD6poBLnGYIwDEFowY3Fm?si=InlMmKIKQ5GCUwDmPKltVQ)
> 
> special thanks for one of my mutuals for helping me w this playlist lol and the idea to include shower sex cuz i got a little too excited writing this chapter (⺣ﻌ⺣)

“Baby, please.” Armin mewls. He’s on the brink of cumming but you keep edging him.

“Shh. You’re being too loud. Be quiet.” You pant, putting your thumb over his lips to keep him as silent as possible. You’re currently on top of Armin, riding his cock, in a random ass bedroom at Jean's place. It’s been more than a month since you last slept with him and you both have been so needy for each other that you couldn’t wait anymore.

After midterms, classes and work ended up occupying most of your days, so hanging out with Armin like you used to has been scarce. You had occasional study and lunch dates with him, but actually taking the time to have a day with your boyfriend, where you just talk and get lost in each other’s eyes... well, it hasn’t been common to say the least.

Jean decided to host a party in honor of spring break, so you and Armin, along with Pieck and the rest of your friends, decided to come. You weren’t planning on getting blackout drunk unlike how Jean already was, so you kept yourself close to Armin, who isn’t a heavy drinker. Both of you were planning on having a picnic date the night of the party, but Jean convinced you two to attend since according to his words, “spring break is a week long anyways”.

One thing led to another and before you know it, you were already on top of him in someone’s bedroom. Neither of you bothered to check who’s room it is, nor did you care in the heat of the moment. You didn’t even turn the lights on since there was already an LED bulb open in the color deep red, which was perfect.

He pretty much submitted to whatever you had in mind, so you took advantage of that. You’ve led him on during bed before, but he was always so impatient and would end up overpowering you at the end. Not that you mind, but seeing him so... _helpless_ under you makes you feel so damn good.

Fortunately, you didn’t have to worry too much about Armin being loud because of the blaring music outside. It’s like the gods were _praying_ for you two to start having sex because “White Tee,” by Summer Walker was blasting. 

You leaned down to kiss him so his moans wouldn’t be heard from outside. You two were always loud when getting it on, wherever it is, whenever it is. In addition to that, you and Armin had some to drink before all this, so self-control and rational thinking was out the window.

You’re aware that the owner of the room can come at any moment, but you shrugged off the thought of being embarrassed. _It was their fault for not locking it in the first place._

“Ah fuck. You’re close aren’t you? Greedy boy.” You wrap your hand around his throat, while you slowly rock back and forth on his dick. You weren’t sure how he was gonna react to you degrading and choking him but to your surprise, he got even noisier. Looks like you found his weakness.

“Open your mouth.” You demand and he obeys. You use your other hand to tilt his chin up and you spit in his mouth. You’re able to balance yourself since his hands are on your ass, massaging it.

“That’s for being loud after I told you to be quiet, selfish whore.”

“I-I can’t take it much longer…” Armin croaked.

“I like seeing your face like this… you look so pretty.” You let go of his throat to bite his neck and it made him squirm. 

Armin personally wouldn’t degrade you the way you’re doing it, even if it's for your own pleasure, but he loves receiving. Hearing you call him pet names while you spit on him makes him feel almost special in a way. He likes dominating, but seeing you act like this towards him can also get him really fucking hard. Though, he much prefers hearing you cry his name while you take his fat cock. He’s only holding himself from doing so because he thinks you look sexy on top and plus, he wants you to have your fun.

“How badly do you want it?” You chuckle against his neck. You were close to your orgasm as well, but you’re willing to wait just to see him writhe under you.

“So bad. I’m begging you baby, _please_ let me cum.” He pleads and you start speeding up, making his hands grip the sheets.

“Are you that desperate? How fucking pathetic.” You groan as you slow down again, mainly to tease him.

All you’re doing is testing the waters. Your words towards him are nasty, but you’re only using this to egg him on.

“What’d I tell you? I said you were gonna pay right?” You start to see tears coming out of his tightly closed eyes and you place light kisses on his cheek while you intertwine your hands with his to comfort him.

“Answer me. Am I right?” You whisper.

“Yes. Yes you are… damn it.” He mutters.

“Shit. Okay, you can cum now.” You quickened your pace since you yourself was going to release if you kept dragging it any longer.

You were struggling to speak anymore, so you leaned back down to clash your mouth against his, the sounds of your saliva echoing throughout the room.

A few more of his broken whimpers and he came inside you. You kept going so you can get your own orgasm, and he helps you by kneading your ass, sliding you in and out of him.

“Fuck yeah.” You moan against his soft lips, releasing all over his dick. You stayed inside him, taking the time to savor this moment. The moment you two have been craving for this past month.

You eventually pull out of him and you rest your head on his chest.

“Was I too rough on you?” You look up, poking him on the cheek.

“No, I liked it.” He then cups your face and presses his lips against yours. It’s not like he hasn’t kissed you this past month, but you missed this. You miss spending the night with him where it’s just the two of you and nothing else matters.

“You looked good while doing it anyways, so I didn’t mind.” He rubs circles on your cheek with his thumb.

“AGH I missed this so much.” You mess with his hair while you make yourself comfortable on his warm chest.

“Me too,” He sighs, holding you around his arms.

After a few minutes of embracing each other, you get up to go to the bathroom and Armin flushes the condom that he stole from the room, down the toilet. 

You fix the bed that you used so the owner wouldn’t get suspicious, then you two slowly get out of the room, acting as nonchalantly as possible. There were a few people around where the room you used was, but no one seemed to care. They were either hammered or passed out.

As you two were walking to go back to the main hall, Armin accidentally bumped into someone. He wasn’t paying attention since you and him were squabbling about the TV show you and him got addicted to.

“My bad, I didn’t mean to-“

“Armin? Were you just in my room?” You turn to see who the person is and it’s a man, taller than armin, with long, hazel hair, emerald eyes, and he’s wearing a black hoodie along with cargo pants. You’ve seen him before but you can’t put your finger on who it is.

“Oh- uh- Eren! That was your room?” Armin says, stumbling in his words. He just gave himself away by the way he reacted.

Now you remember who it is. You came across Eren at the same party you met Armin for the second time. Armin has also mentioned him a few times, like how they used to be inseparable, but he said they’ve had a slight fallout.

Eren notices the raw hickeys Armin has on his neck, with you standing beside him and he starts to laugh. You can see the hint of silver on his tongue as he throws his head back in laughter.

“Armin, don’t tell me you were fucking in there?” Eren scoffed. He wasn’t showing any signs of anger at all, he was poking fun at you two more than anything.

“Sorry, we didn’t know.” Armin says, reaching for your hand to clasp onto it tightly. He didn’t bother denying it because it’s quite literally obvious.

“Hm…” Eren glances towards you, scanning your face. He reaches his hands towards you and you shake it with your free one.

“We’ve met before right? I remember you from another party.” Eren grins at you.

“Yes! I believe so.” You smile back to ease up the tense air. You’re not sure what’s happening between them, but you still wanted to be respectful.

“You have good taste Armin, I’m glad you got over that bitch Annie-“ Eren says and you feel the grip on your hand tighten. His hand was starting to sweat too and you shook it to imply that his grip is hurting you, which made him loosen it. You turn to the side and you see him glare at Eren, with tears forming in his eyes. It looks like he wants to punch him right then and there.

You also feel kind of offended that he’s talking about Annie like that, but you were more concerned for Armin as of now.

“What? I struck a nerve in you or something? Or are you just using this poor girl as a rebound?” Eren leans towards your face to the point where you can see his faint freckles. You can also smell something bitter coming from his mouth as if he just smoked a cigarette along with the slight tinge of vodka.

Armin lightly shoves Eren off before he could get any closer to you.

“Eren. Neither of us are sober right now. Stop.” Armin says and you stay quiet. You can’t really input your opinion since you’re confused, and piping in to something you’re not involved in will just cause more trouble than necessary.

“Don’t know what I said to get you so upset, but ‘mkay. You better have cleaned my room before you left though, gross fucks.” He chuckles as he playfully slaps Armin’s back and he turns around, waving at you two before he went inside his room.

“Hey… you okay?” You ask, even though you know he isn’t.

“Yeah… why wouldn’t I be?” He turns to face you to show that he’s alright by smiling, but his eyes are stating the opposite, with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

“Liar. Come here.” You pull him into a hug, and you start to hear him sniffle.

“You probably think I’m lame for crying huh?” He rests his cheek on your shoulder while you pat his back. 

“No… why would I? Do you wanna leave now?” You were aware that Armin is more on the emotional side, but you’ve never seen him cry like this. You don’t know if it’s because he’s had a few shots earlier or what, but either way, Eren triggered something in him.

“Yeah…” He whispers and you held his hand downstairs to the main hall. As you walk down, it seems that a number of people are watching Jean and Reiner scream their lungs out in karaoke with Pieck keeping watch on the couch next to Annie. You can’t even tell what song they’re attempting on singing because they sound like they’re going to pass out at any minute.

“You guys are going already?” Pieck half yells as she notices you and Armin walk around the group of people cheering the two boys on.

“Yeah, it’s getting late and Armin doesn’t feel well,” You walk closer to Pieck with Armin behind you.

“Are you okay, Armin?” Pieck asks and Annie stares at him to wait for his answer.

“I’m okay... I just had a lot to drink.” Armin half lies as he puts on a forced grin so his puffy eyes wouldn’t be as noticeable. 

“Awh, I hope you start feeling better hun.” Pieck says and Annie nods in agreement. She notices that Armin cried but she doesn’t say anything. 

Out of all the people, she would notice. Annie knows Armin way more than you do. You’re aware of that and you accept that fact. You even learned that partly why Armin kept going with boxing is because Annie used to as well and she motivated him to not give up. 

You're still in the process of getting to know him while they’ve known each other for years, but you aren’t worried about it. Armin would never cheat on you, neither will Annie condone it.

“Good night guys. Also, Pieck I’m not going home-“ 

“Please. I don’t expect you to. Good night!” She giggles.

“Night.” Annie raises her hand up as you two walk outside the house. 

The walk back to Armin’s dorm was silent. There was nothing you could really talk about and it doesn’t seem like a good time to have small talk.

He opens the door to his dorm and he goes to his kitchen to drink water while you sit on the couch to wait. He then sat next to you, handed you a glass of water, then he sighs as if he just came from a long day of work.

“Eren has never been like this until lately.” Armin says.

“It's okay, you can tell me if you want.” You take a sip of water, which helps clear up your slightly hazy mind.

You didn’t expect him to open up about it with you because you don’t know Eren at all. You’ve only heard about him from Armin and occasionally Mikasa, who you’ve become good friends with this past month. 

✿

Philosophy was your last test for midterms week and you relaxed way sooner than you should’ve because you woke up 20 minutes before your exam. You get ready as fast as possible and you sprint to the building to where your class is. 

You get there just 3 minutes before the exam starts and you start to panic when you realize that you forgot to buy a scantron, but it’s too late to purchase one at this point.

You sit down, take a deep breath, and pray that the person who you usually sit next to has an extra one. You’ve had a few convos with her about due assignments, but you never even bothered to catch her name. She always had such an empty look in her eyes, kinda similar to Annie’s, but they were really courteous when talking to you.

You always thought she was really pretty though. Her dark, pixie haircut complimented her gothic style and sometimes you even feel a bit intimidated by her aura overall.

You decide to grow up and get her attention by tapping on their shoulder. She turned around and you swallowed your pride. You don’t have much of a choice anyways, or else your professor will embarrass you in front of everyone.

“Hi! Do you have an extra scantron?” You gleam. You study her face and you notice a scar on her right cheek.

“Yes.” She says sternly, and reaches for her bag to give you the bubble sheet. You’ve never felt so happy seeing one right in front of you.

“Thank you, thank you so much! Here.” You say, fiddling through your wallet to give her money, since you’re not going to let yourself be a freeloader. She gives you a slight smile as she takes the dollar from you, and bows her head as she turns back to face the front.

After the test, all you wanted to do is eat lunch then take a nap. Midterms are finally over and the weekend is calling out for you. Armin invited you for lunch and asked you to meet up at the local diner, a walking distance away from campus, so you quickly pack your things up to get there as soon as possible. 

As you walk out of the classroom, you hear a familiar voice from behind call your name. You turn to see that it’s Armin himself.

“Hey! I thought we were meeting at the diner.” You were slightly confused, since you never told him about this class.

Armin was about to say something when the nice young woman that lent you the scantron walked out the door and waved her hand up to him.

“Mikasa! Wait. This is actually perfect.” Armin says and you and the girl look at each other awkwardly. 

_Mikasa? One of Armin’s best friends?_

Armin introduces both of you to each other and he said that he was gonna pick up Mikasa to meet with you at the diner so you two can get to know each other, which you thought was really sweet of him. 

You learned quite a few things about her, such as the fact that she’s a 5th degree black belt in taekwondo. You even exchanged contacts and became mutuals with her on social media.

“Ohh so you’re Armin’s profile picture… I thought you looked familiar.” She says, looking at Armin’s profile on her phone.

“Yeah, I told him to take it off but he refuses.” You scrunch your nose at Armin.

“It’s because you’re so cute though...” He pouts and Mikasa starts to laugh. 

You end up getting along with her during lunch, which made Armin really ecstatic. You love that so much about him. He just wants everyone to be happy, which would sound childish to some people, but you adore his pure mindset.

After this, you became closely acquainted with her, even without Armin being around. Every week, you two will go to the campus cafe and study there. 

You notice that she really cares for Armin like how a mom would, but not in a way where she babied him. She just looked out for him as he does to her.

Mikasa seems to have an immense amount of fondness for Eren, but she speaks of him as if their good times with him were all in the past. She’s even opened up about how her scar was when Eren was trying to throw a rock at Jean back in middle school, but it grazed her cheek in the process. 

✿

“It happened a few months after we started uni. We all decided to apply for the same one since we don’t want to lose contact from each other.” Armin says and you leaned your head on his shoulder, taking his hand to fondle with it. You see him wearing rings more often ever since you gave him one as a gift. 

“Eren used to be the strongest, most carefree person I know, but months passed and he’s changed. I’m still trying to figure out how and why, but he’s grown cold towards us. The last time I saw him was at Jean’s last party about 2 months ago, the same one we were at.” 

“We were like siblings, but now it seems like it’s just me and Mikasa. Neither of us are dependent on Eren, but we didn’t expect this to end so sudden. We’ve known him all our lives and yet...” You just stay quiet, listening to him vent. That’s the least you can do in this situation.

“I just… don’t… argh I’m crying again.” You see him quickly wipe his tears again and you put your arm around his shoulder.

“You probably think I should just grow up and move on, but it’s Eren… I can’t. Even Jean doesn’t know what’s going on and they live together.” Armin says.

“Armin. Come on, we’ve known each other for months. It hasn’t been that long but you know me better than to tell you to ‘just move on’.” You place a light kiss on his hand that you were just playing with.

“I know… I’m just not sure how to deal with this.” Armin says and he starts to mess with his hair.

“Hey. You do know you’re not alone in this right?” You reassure him.

“Yeah, of course. Believe it or not, as much as we were wasted when we first slept together, that really got my mind off a lot of things. I wanted to slap myself for not doing anything about Eren before it was too late, but that night when you...” He turns to look at you and he sees you tucking your lips like you’re holding from laughing.

“You silly perv. You’re telling me sex got you thinking?” You snicker. You know he didn’t mean it that way, but you just want to make him laugh and it worked. 

He always seems so put together from the outside but in reality, he has a lot of issues he’s dealing with too. First with Annie and now Eren.

“Hm... I’ve said it before. You being around me makes me feel calm.” He strokes your cheekbone, making you smile.

“I know. Now you have to remember that I'm always gonna listen okay?” You position yourself so you’d be lying on his lap. Some similarities you found yourself have with him is the constant need for reassurance. It gives you two relief and mutual trust for each other.

“Deal.” He says and the conversation eventually drifted off to spring break plans. You two were talking about going hiking and picnics, then his phone suddenly started to vibrate rapidly. When he took it out, he stopped talking which started to worry you.

“What’s wrong?” You look up, your head resting on his lap.

“Boxing. They’re asking for me to attend an event, which means I have to go back to my hometown.” He shows you the text messages and it seems that his coach really needs him there.

“How long will you have to be there?” You ask, sitting up so you can focus on what he has to say.

“It’s 3 days long. I would love for you to come with me, but I barely even have time to sleep when I go to those things.” He sighs again.

“It’s okay but do you really have to go?” You ask. You’re not trying to hold him back, but you and him have been looking forward all month for this week. 

“Yeah, I owe them a lot, it’s the least I can do after years of training me. I’m getting paid for it anyways.” Armin says and he pulls you back down by your shoulder, so you can lay on his lap.

“When do you have to go?” 

“Sunday since matches are early. Argh I really wanted to spend time with you and everyone all week, but I’ll be back on Wednesday night,” He groans in frustration and you poke on his abdomen, making him wince.

“Stop being a crybaby, we still have Thursday and the rest of the week.” You’re disappointed, but it’s not like he’ll be gone forever.

“This means we have to spend tomorrow together.” He says and you nod.

“You didn’t have to tell me.” You chuckle.

The conversation started to shift again to something completely different. You two started to argue about trivial things, such as being at each other’s throats about sourdough. 

All of this was just a slightly drunk couple talking about anything they can because keeping each other company is what gives them solace.

You two eventually fell asleep on the couch, with you on his lap, whilst talking about something stupid.

-

It’s the next day (Saturday), and you woke up early so you can get a quick change of clothes at your dorm before Armin wakes up. You had a slight headache because of the alcohol from last night, but it was endurable.

You walk to your building and the spring breeze is starting to get rid of your fatigue. When you get inside your dorm room, you see that Pieck is asleep on the couch with Annie snuggled on her thigh. Seems like they ended up spending all night together.

After you changed, you left a note on Pieck’s vanity, letting her know that you’ll be spending all day with Armin. You didn’t feel too bad about leaving her, since Annie was there and Jean will probably end up coming over anyways.

_For Pieck and Jean’s status, they decided to make it exclusive but their labels are still unclear._

You go back outside and when you check the time, it turns out that it wasn’t that early after all. It was already almost 11am so you tried to jog back across the street, where Armin’s dorm building was, but you were almost run over by a skateboard.

“Watch it.” They stop in front of you. You look at the person’s face and it’s a man with rosy-reddish hair. _Justin Bieber lookin ass_

“Didn’t you see me in front of you?” You complain. You’d usually just apologize and get it over with, but he’s giving you a look that makes you wanna pull that hair off his scalp. You then start to hear the hiss from multiple skateboards coming up from behind you.

“Floch, leave them the hell alone.” The voice says and you recognize it right away. You turn around and it’s Eren, along with a blonde woman, towering over all of you, while she picks her skateboard up to stand next to him. Eren had his hair up in a hanging bun this time, but the lazy look fits him.

“It’s their fault. They should’ve been looking-“

“Floch. Shut up.” Eren said and the man spits on the ground in response.

“Sup, Armin’s girlfriend.” Eren waves and his two friends seem appalled by that, but they keep quiet.

“Hi? How are you.” You vaguely remember what happened yesterday and what Armin told you, but you don’t wanna be rude. You’re just a spectator in all of this after all.

“Just on our way to the skate park. And you? Are you on your way to his dorm?” He takes out a cigarette, takes his lighter out to light it and takes a hit. You can at least appreciate that he didn’t exhale it on your face, even though it’s 11 in the damn morning.

“Yeah.” You firmly say. All you want to do is end the conversation as soon as possible. You hate being frustrated first thing in the morning and this isn’t helping.

“Cool. You probably think-“

“EREN. ARE YOU COMING?” The redhead, Floch, yells at Eren as him and the tall blonde are already meters away from you two.

“CAN’T YOU SEE I’M TALKING? JUST WAIT.” Eren yells back.

“Huh?” You were kinda puzzled because of how random this was, but then again everyone was tipsy last night, so you decide to give him the benefit of the doubt that he didn’t mean to be harsh towards Armin. 

“As I was saying… be careful about him. He’s not as innocent as you think he is,” He catches up to his two other friends before you could completely process in your mind what he just told you.

_Why the fuck would he say that? Even if they aren’t as close anymore, that’s not something a person would say unless they have a problem with them._

And as opposed to how Armin spoke of him, Eren seems so resentful towards him.

You have no idea what Eren is trying to do and it’s starting to bother you the more you think about it. But one thing is for sure: he has something against Armin.

-

When Armin opened the door for you (after knocking three executive times), it looks like he just woke up.

“It’s almost noon, you were still asleep?” You ruffle his disheveled hair as you welcome yourself inside.

“Really?! Okay lemme change.” He says frantically as he runs to his room. He was still wearing his clothes from last night, with those oversized khaki shorts and collared shirt. Again, you two were planning on having a night picnic at that secret place at the park, but Jean persuaded you two to go to his party.

“Slow down!” You say when he almost tripped on the door to his room. Throughout the month and a half you’ve dated him, you notice that he can get really gitty and will panic at the smallest inconveniences, which you thought was adorable.

You don’t know whether or not you should tell Armin about what Eren “warned” you about, but for now you decide to keep quiet about it unless things escalate, which you highly doubt will happen. You don’t want anything to do with Eren, you’re just here to support Armin. And you certainly trust Armin more. 

Or at least, you want to.

“What do you wanna do today?” He asks as he sits next to you on his couch. He looks much fresher now. He wore baggy jeans, with an embroidered daisy on one of the legs, and a striped sweatshirt to match.

“I don’t know… anything!” You grin. This is pretty much how it goes every time you spend the day with Armin. You couldn’t care less about what you do as long as it’s with him.

“We were planning a picnic last night right? Why don’t we just do that today?” He says and you spaced out because you couldn’t get what Eren said out of your head. He could very well be bluffing to mess with you and you’re not doubting Armin at all, but his words kept lingering in your mind.

“He—-llo—“ Armin waves his hands in front of your face, making you snap back in reality.

“Oh yeah. Sure.” You give him a smile so he wouldn’t get suspicious but he catches on. He always does.

“Are you okay?” He puts his hand on your forehead.

“Mhm.” 

“Don’t lie.” He looks at you in the eye and when you try to look away, he forces you to look back by grabbing your jaw.

“Armin.” You grab onto the wrist he’s holding your jaw with.

“I’m okay. I just have a headache.” You giggle as you push his hand off you, looking back away from his stare. He’s leaving tomorrow and you don’t want to burden him. 

_Don’t overreact again like last time_ , you thought to yourself.

He then calls you by your name which made you look at him and he holds both of your hands.

“You said it yourself. We’ve been dating for almost two months. I think we should be in a place where we could tell each other things, right?” He says, and you nod.

“Yeah. I was just feeling a bit tired, but I’m better now.” You plaster a smile on your face so he wouldn’t worry anymore. You shouldn’t be skeptical about him in the first place. Armin has never even done anything to harm you on purpose, so you decide to completely disregard what Eren told you.

“Okay.” He leans in to hug you and you return it. Armin always knew how to make you feel better no matter the circumstance, so you let go of all your speculations of him.

-

You and him ended up spending the whole afternoon in the park, much similar to your first alone date with him. It felt great. It’s been a while since you’ve been able to relax. 

He mentioned that he’s leaving tomorrow afternoon so he can get enough sleep for the next morning. You were intending on sleeping over at his dorm again since Marco had to go back home to his family, when suddenly, Pieck called to invite you two to hang out with the rest of your friends along with Jean.

“What do you think?” You ask Armin as Pieck is waiting in the call.

“Sure!” He smiles and you can hear Pieck squeal enthusiastically through your phone.

“Hurry! All of us are already here.” Pieck says, so you and Armin quickly pack up and go straight to your dorm.

When you opened the door, everyone seemed to be stuffing their faces with food from you and Pieck’s favorite takeout place.

“Wow Pieck, what’s the occasion?” You and Armin take your shoes off and everyone says their greetings. 

“Got paid a few days ago,” She winks as she embraces you and Armin in a tight group hug. Pieck and Armin have developed a friendship these past few weeks ever since they found out they share a few of their general classes and funny enough, you and Jean have also gotten closer since he’s been coming to your dorm room often.

Jean exclaims you and Armin’s name and joins the hug, with his long arms taking in all three of you.

“Jean- we literally just saw each other yesterday,” You say, struggling to breathe.

“I can’t remember.” He chuckles. _Right, because he got so drunk._

“You guys are being so damn dramatic, just sit down and eat.” Porco rolls his eyes. Everyone else seemed to be minding their own business. Reiner and Bert are cackling hysterically at something on their phone along with Annie and Marcel looking at the other two like they’re grossed out.

Jean lets go of all of you, making Pieck do so as well.

“Pock, I think you’re just jealous that no one likes you.” Pieck smirks at him.

“Pieck-“ Porco stood up from his seat to most likely go on a rampage but everyone started to giggle which made him sit down with rosy cheeks. 

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Everyone is getting along and things seem to be going well for you.

_Nothing could ever go wrong… right?_

-

A few hours have passed and Pieck kicks you all out of the dorm so her and Jean can have “alone time”. They’re acting like they didn’t already spend the whole day together, but whatever.

When you get to Armin’s dorm, you realize how you just wanna end the night by showering so you could cuddle with him the rest of the night.

“Do you mind if I use your shower?” You know you don’t need to ask, but you still want to be polite.

“No, not at all.” Armin says as he goes to his room. You enter his restroom with your change of clothes and bath essentials, then you undress, forgetting to lock the door.

You’ve started to have a habit of playing music while you’re in the shower and you didn’t necessarily think Armin would mind (if he does he would tell you), so you play your late night playlist on full volume. 

✦You open the shower and you just stand there, eyes closed, feeling the lukewarm water trickle all over your body. You suddenly hear the glass door open and a forearm pulled you down by the neck, making you look up towards the ceiling before you could react. It was Armin (who else), looking straight down at you, his face upside down to yours. Your music was blasting, so you didn’t hear him come in the bathroom.

“He---y--” You sing while trapped in his arm. Armin knows how to touch you without it hurting too much, so his restraint was just enough to keep you in this position.

“Hi.” That damn smirk again. The water was starting to dampen his hair, making you throb down there.

“Was my music too loud?” You smile innocently. You know what you're getting yourself into, but you want to stall to mock him.

“Yeah. It was.” He sneers and you see that malicious gaze again. He’s burning with lust and you didn’t have to see his dick to know that he’s _painfully_ hard. The slow-reverb music coming out of your phone was getting you in the mood too, despite the fact that you didn’t do this on purpose. 

“We literally just slept together yesterday, you horny little whore.” You laugh. 

“You’re going to be sorry you called me that.” He lets go of your neck and turns you around to make you look at him, his hands transferring on either side of your waist.

“You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn.” He scoffs and leans in to press his lips against yours. His hand placement was driving you mad, giggling during the kiss out of excitement while your hands went around the back of his neck.

You thought that you might as well take advantage of this time together until he leaves tomorrow.

His lips moved to your jaw and he started to place small kisses on your neck, making you squirm.

“Don’t move.” He squeezes his grip on your waist, just enough to keep you still. He pushes you against the glass pane of the shower door and you try your hardest not to shiver from the contact of your bare skin to the cold glass. Armin resumes giving your body smooches, appreciating every inch of you. When he reaches the lower part of your stomach, you can feel his hands feel you up and down your thighs. 

“You look so fucking delicious baby,” He looks up at you and you turn away to avoid eye contact. His words are starting to make your cheeks heat up.

“God Armin, you’re embarrassing me.” You joke. 

“Look at me.” He commands and you submit, making you look down at him. That hungering stare he has pierced on your eyes is starting to light your body up on fire.

“If I hear you speak without permission, you’re not cumming tonight. Understand?” He warns and you slowly nod. He kissed your clit, making you buck your hips against his mouth.

“Didn’t I just tell you to not move? Baby, you never listen do you?” He says against your cunt and his hands went back on your waist. He didn’t hesitate to flick his tongue against your clit and you let out a whine. You’re having a difficult time trying to be still and not speak at the same time, but oh god, you love it when Armin is like this.

He rapidly slides his tongue up and down your slit, then he suddenly starts to suck on it in which you arch your back. It’s humanly impossible for you to stand still, no matter how tight Armin is holding onto your curves.

You moan and whimper while he goes down on you, with you pulling his hair. You started to shake against his tongue and your moans started to get louder, making him pull him away from you.

“I told you to stay still and you still disobeyed.” He says sweetly, a complete opposite of his intentions. Armin is very much aware that it’s hopeless for you to not move. He just wanted to tease you and see that pretty face of yours in desperation. 

It’s almost sadistic.

“I-”

“Begging is not gonna work this time. Don’t try.” He growls.

He stood up and you just stayed there, quivering from the streaming water and the fact that you were just denied an orgasm.

“Get on your knees.” He orders you and you immediately heed to his request. The contact from the cold, wet tiles and your knees made you go an all fours.

You’re facing his huge cock, and you can’t help but be overwhelmed by his size. 

“Do you want me to force your mouth open too? So dependent…” He slightly bends down to tilt your chin up.

“Open up.” He says and as soon as you do, he shoves his whole fat fucking dick in your mouth, reaching the back of your throat. 

“Shit.” He throws his head back and swallows hard, his Adam's apple becoming visible in the process. The way the water gracefully trickles down his abs, his golden locks all wet. You literally hit the jackpot, having this man as your boyfriend.

He kept one of his hands at the back of your head, guiding your mouth in and out of his penis. You were barely keeping yourself balanced on the floor, but you manage to use one of your hands to massage his balls as you bob your head up and down.

“You’re so good for me, just wait how better it’ll be when it’s your pussy clenching around me.” He groans as he unexpectedly pushes the back of your head on his cock and you start to moan around it. 

“You’re driving me insane, fuck.” He curses as he uses your head as his personal fucktoy. Your brain started to get foggy. All you could think about was Armin and getting fucked til you _actually_ can’t speak anymore.

You start to feel his cock spasm inside your mouth as he shoves it in and out of you and he releases his warm cum straight down your throat while he moans curses. He pulls out of you and uses his thumb to take his excess cum off the corner of your mouth so he can shove it back in, making you savor the taste.

“You did well, but we aren’t done yet. Get up.” You were still on your knees and he pulled you up by your hands. You’ve barely been touched, but your legs already felt like jelly.

He looks you up and down while he squeezes your ass. You looked so fragile in front of him. Standing there all pretty and prepared to take his cock. He couldn’t wait to destroy you.

“Ready? You can talk now.” He whispers and he nibbles on your neck, making you gasp.

“Yeah.” You mumble.

“Can’t hear you.” He puts his index finger against your folds which causes you to whimper.

“Y-Yeah.” You speak up.

“Ah ah, you gotta be more specific baby, or else I can't give you what you want.” He’s really pushing you over the edge. He wants to see you plead for his dick shoved inside you. It gets him off seeing someone so _indulged_ in him. 

“Armin. I need you in me… please.” You’re not even sure if your words are making any sense to him because of how shaky it sounds, but he understands when he steps out of the shower a bit to get a condom from the drawer and steps back in to toss it at you.

“You know what to do.” He says and you slowly open the foil so you can slip it on him. As soon as you do, he kisses you deeply, making you lean back from it. 

He pushes you back against the glass pane without pulling his lips away from yours, and he raises one of your legs up to give himself room to enter you. 

“God.” You yelp when he shoves his tip inside you. He never fails to make you feel full. When he got his dick halfway in, he slammed the rest of him in you, making you hold onto his back, or else you’d actually slip.

Armin does this almost every time, but he still manages to have something in store for you to feel utter bliss. 

He can’t keep his hands off you. At this point, it’s a necessity for him to ravage you like how food and water is. You had your time to shine yesterday, but he wants to let you know who’s in control this time. 

As he pounds himself deeper in you, you start to weep from the overbearing amount of pleasure. He was able to hold himself up by giving you sloppy kisses on your shoulder. One of his hands is holding your thigh up, while the other is playing with one of your nipples.

He bites your neck and you start to feel a sharp pain from it, very different from how he usually treats you, but your constant moaning is letting him know that you like it so he keeps doing it.

“Armin-“ You moan, the water drizzling down both of your bodies.

“Mm shit.” He pants against your neck as he thrusts himself deeper. 

The music, the echoing of your wet skin slapping against his, the noises coming out from both of your mouths, you’re so wrecked from his cock that you almost forgot you’re even on earth.

“I’m close-“ You whimper, your forehead resting on his shoulder. 

“Are you now?” He thrusts harder than his current rhythm, your fingernails sinking deep into his skin.

“Yes, so close.” You huff, trying to regulate your breathing but he’s making it hard when he so far up you.

“Oh yeah? Who’s the whore now? Hm?” 

“M-Me.” You admit, squeezing your eyes shut. 

“Well. I wouldn’t say you are, but I can make you one if it means I’ll see you like this. So beautiful when you’re needy for my cock.” He chuckles. He’s humiliating you, ignoring your pleas as he kept slamming himself in you. It’s his way of degrading you without actually using filthy words. 

“Yeah… so can I?” You cry out. 

“Hm… which spot is it? Right here?.” He pants as he lifts your leg higher to thrust himself farther in you, hitting your cervix.

“Fuck yes- yes.” You whine. 

“You’ve got me so fuckin hard for you. Sure. Cum for me, baby.” He slammed himself in you a few more times and you came all over his cock as if in command while he rams himself in you. He hasn’t gotten his orgasm, so he kept forcing his dick in your cunt, making you quiver from the overstimulation.

His lips moved from your marked up neck to your lips, kissing you hungrily, with him biting your bottom one in the process.

“What the hell was that for?” You sputter on his mouth.

“Gonna cum.” He moans and he releases in you after a few more of his thrusts. He wraps his arms around your neck, so you’d have no choice but to make out with him and you take a fistful of his hair as you soften under his touch. 

A few more minutes passes of your tongue playing against his, and he pulls his penis off your hole and aligns you back to where the shower head is, so he can help you wash up, which was your purpose of going in the shower in the first place. He then takes off his condom to discard it.

“What made you decide to come in the shower with me?” You casually ask as he applies soap on a cloth and dabs it on your slightly worn out body.

“I just wanted to do it before I leave tomorrow.” He lightly laughs.

“You’re so dramatic, it’s only for 3 days.” You joke. You appreciate him for thinking of you too and not just for his own pleasure.

“Yeah, but I wanted to spend this whole week with you.” He says and you pick up the bottle of soap to clean him as well.

“Same… then we’ll just make up for it when you come back.” You reply while he hugs you from the back and kisses you from behind. You don’t want to be negative, so you just looked on the brighter side of things.

3 days doesn’t seem long, but after spring break, it’ll be even more hellish in terms of school and work. You can't spend time with Armin like you used to in the beginning of your relationship since the semester is nearing the end and all your professors are using that fact to their advantage to give students as much work as possible.

After showering and getting dressed, he invited you to lay on his bed next to him, and you looked up to the ceiling, thinking of things to talk about. It was around 1am and you don’t want the night to end yet.

“Are you gonna visit your family during your time there?” You start a conversation.

“My family? I don’t really have any.” He says and you roll down to your stomach to bury yourself on his pillow out of shame.

 _Gosh, why did you ask?_ you scold yourself. 

“Agh shit, i’m so sorry-“

“It’s fine. It was a reasonable thing to assume, but yeah, my parents died in a plane crash when I was in middle school and I don’t have siblings.” He looks to the side where you’re lying because he heard muffled screams. You even recall that one time you presumed that the brooch was for his mom, which added to your embarrassment.

“Come on, I said it’s okay. You don’t have to feel bad for me.” He shakes your shoulders to make you look up.

“I had no idea…” The more you think about it, the more you realize how Armin never spoke about his family whenever the topic is up. When you talk about yours, he usually just listens to you. It’s always about his friends and his experiences. 

“Because I don’t really talk about it. After my parents died, I lived with my grandpa until I graduated high school and moved into the dorms.” He says and you lay on your side so you can look at him.

“Where’s your grandpa now? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“He passed a little over a year ago. I sent him to a nursing home after I started university and there was a shooting there due to a burglary, causing a few patients to die. Unfortunately, one of them was my grandpa.” He sighs.

“I blame myself for sending him to a nursing home in the first place. If I wasn’t so impulsive and just lived with him for a while longer maybe he would be alive right now.” He says, his tone lowering.

“I don’t think it’s your fault. It couldn’t be helped…” You push the back of his head so that his face is resting on your chest.

“I know, but… ahh thank you.” You can tell that he wanted to drop the subject, since it _is_ a really touchy one, so you just held him in your arms, comforting him. It appears that it’s taken him a while to open up about this, so you appreciate him for talking to you.

“Thank _you_ for telling me.” You say, rubbing his back.

“I’m just really grateful that boxing has helped me financially somehow… that’s partly why I need to go there tomorrow. Also I wanna visit them since it’s been awhile.” He says.

You started to form a deep respect for Armin. Aside from him being your partner, he’s such a warm-hearted person and you started to feel guilty that you ever doubted that. No wonder he’s more sensitive emotionally. He got bullied half his life, the only biological family he knows is gone, his ex left him, and now one of his best friends is treating him like shit. 

“That’s good.” You smile, kissing the top of his head. His hair was still damp but it had a nice coconut and vanilla scent.

“I’m sure I have other family somewhere, but I don’t remember meeting any of my relatives. I didn’t care though since I had Mikasa and Eren back then.” He drapes one of his arms around your waist.

“So how do you feel now?” You ask. 

“About what?”

“Everything in general.”

“Contended. My life isn’t perfect, but I have people that look out for me and that’s enough for me to be grateful. Also I have you, I think I got lucky with that.” He laughs.

“Uh- stop, you’re making me blush now.” You nag, slapping his back.

“I mean it though.” 

“I know, but I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one. I don’t know how I even managed to attract you.” And you’ve actually been curious about that. You’re just a normal person he met at the library, then met again at a random party, and now he’s one of the most important people in your life. You wonder how he still wanted to keep you around and not just treated it as a one night stand. 

“I said it before didn’t I? I just thought you were interesting. And I don’t do one night stands.” He read your mind again. 

“Fine, fine. We’re both lucky.” You say and you hug him tighter with him cuddled on your chest.

“Yep. Also have I told you that I tried looking for you after the first time we met at the library?” He moves his head so he can see your face.

“Really?” You smile. 

“Mhm. I was still in denial about everything and talking to you that night made me feel so much better, so I wanted to get to know you, but I was too nervous to ask for your number.” He says and you felt your heart flutter. You didn’t know he felt the same way back then. You can only recall yourself fawning over how attractive you thought he was, but little did you know, Armin purposely stayed with you until the library closed so he could talk to you more. It’s just that you and him chickened out on asking each other for your contact info.

You both needed someone to talk to that night and it just so happens that it’s you two that came across each other.

“We both have to thank Jean and Pieck for that.”

“Definitely.”

“Hey Armin?” You say. You notice he’s stopped talking and you look down to see him asleep. He looks so peaceful, like an infant after a long day of crying and their mother finally being able to put them to sleep. 

It’s hard to believe he completely wrecked you just about an hour ago. 

“Good night.” You whisper as you close your eyes, ready to fall asleep. 

-

When you woke up, the sun was out in all its brightness and you were alone on the bed.

You open your phone to check the time, but instead your attention was immediately drawn to two notifications. One text message and one from Instagram.

Armin👀: i’m so sorry, i had to leave a bit earlier. i left you a spare key in the kitchen as well as breakfast. 

Instagram: Eren Yeager (eren.yeager) started following you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just a heads up, this is stated in my carrd but i'm okay with being mutuals as long as ur 15+ and ur not a proshipper. for now, i'm only rly making mutuals through twitter and maybe tiktok, but i don't think you'd want to follow me on that god forbidden clock app. 
> 
> chapter name was inspired by the song, "Lucky Love," by Michael Seyer.
> 
> **some links to check out if u want!:**  
> [my carrd](https://melonmum.carrd.co)  
> [give me feedback](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfLKDv3bCzPtYKU4YAmqgcGYKMo2iZO0pBfLBp68K7wFWXjSQ/viewform?usp=sf_link)  
> [armin playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AikwAvUMU7ryDK1ehxmS0?si=bYcSOmGeRu6ubvOm8zAfjA)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/melonemum)

**Author's Note:**

> all the aot characters portrayed are the post timeskip versions. i don't sexualize underaged characters, nor do i condone anyone to do that.


End file.
